The Jagin Warriors
by DJ Tagz09
Summary: Cast into a new world by one of Jamba's inventions, Stitch and his cousins discover they are part of an ancient prophecy. Now with newfound powers, they must live up to their new destines and become heroes. Remake of "Saga of the Jagin Warriors"
1. A Forgotten Prophecy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lilo & Stitch or any of the characters in the story except my own OC's. All rights to Lilo & Stitch are owned by Disney. Any OC's in this fan fiction are owned by me unless stated.

Do anyone remember that awesome fanfic "Saga of the Jagin Warriors"? Do you remember that it was discontinued? Well rejoice L&S fans, I got permission from the original author to continue the story!

I want to take this opportunity to acknowledge Story Weaver1 and Kidginga as the original writers of "Saga of the Jagin Warriors". And also take note that there will be some rewriting (duh, I'm not gonna put up the exact same writing, remember plagiarism is against the law!) Hope I can make it just as good as the original. Any flamers will be dawged out! I repeat: No flamers allowed! Okay enjoy.

** The Jagin Warriors**

**Prologue: A Forgotten Prophecy**

_We all are bound by destiny, tethered by the chains of fate, destined to flow along the river of life to our ultimate destination that is our reason for being. Though we cannot see or predict where the current takes us, our choices and actions will guide us through the cross roads life gives us and towards our destiny. Some of us will only be destined for normality or obscurity, but some of us, even the most unlikely of us can be destined for greatness, no matter what being, or world. This is a story of great warriors, born of a world not of our own, destined to wield the powers of the world energy, the elements that give us and everything life. They will use these powers to fight against the monstrous forces of oblivion, and purge the realms of the evil that threatens all existence._

_I have been entrusted by the elder gods of fire, water, earth, thunder, forest, wind, ice, light and darkness, to forge nine daggers infused with their powers, and protect them until the chosen wielders of the elements are reviled. While guarding the daggers, I was attacked by an evil emperor's forces. Before my physical being was destroyed, I hid the daggers in a small village, entrusting them to a young chieftain. Now I lay in wait as the emperor's army ravages the lands, searching for the daggers and tightening his grip on the beings living in this world. I fear he is nearing the end of his search, now we can only hope that fate delivers our prophesied saviors. This is a story of destiny, this is a story of heroes, this is the story of the Jagin Warriors.

* * *

_

Walking through a dark hall, a large armored creature resembling a crow silently moved quickly to a large door. He quietly stood, motionless until he heard a large dark voice say a single word from beyond the door. "Enter."

The doors began to open; the heavy doors dragging along the stone floor, opening wide for the crow to enter. Walking through it made its way through the large room. Though still dark, the only sources of lights were the torches lit around the room being held up by the skulls of unidentifiable animals and the candles lit on a crude chandelier made of a massive animal's bones. Around the room, different armor and weapons were displayed, all of them showing signs of past battles. Above, hooded statues were perched upon pedestals looking down to the floor as if judging those who step through the room, and banners with an odd symbol were strung on the walls. The creature walked along a long dark red carpet that stretched forward until it ended to a large, menacing dark throne. The creature stopped in font of the throne and kneeled on one knee and bowed his head before speaking.

"Mi'lord, I have located six of the daggers. They are in a bromirian village; my scouts say they are protected by a seal on the rock from which they are stuck in."

On the throne sat a large, dark armor-clad dragon. Spikes stuck from its armor and large horns on his head gave it a look of nightmarish proportions. When it breathed, smoke would seep through it's nostrils with every rise of its large chest, and when it spoke, smoke poured from its mouth from every word of its low, dark voice.

"Good, you have done well my general, now prepare a small troop . Retrieve the daggers and lay waste to the village."

The crow kept his head down as he spoke, "Yes, at once Lord Dragkai." and immediately left through the large doors.

"At last, I will possess six of the daggers, bringing me one step closer to my means to rule this world." said Dragkai, and began to chuckle deeply as black smoke poured from his toothed mouth.

* * *

I have thought about this ever since it was discontinued (well, when I found out it was). I'm glad I finally got the chance to continue the story. Yes, I did change some things (like the evil guy is an emperor instead of warlord, he's a dragon now and I added another letter to his name.) but the story will roughly be the same. Things to expect. names of the species of creatures, changes in armor, weapons, and abilities of the cast, different scenes, three new jagin warriors with daggers, and other things I'm too lazy to state now. Oh, and if you've never read the original, go read it. Okay, remember to review!


	2. Arrival

Why is it everytime I try to do something in a timely manner, I always end up late. Well, things are not working out at college right now (won't go into detail), and now I'm trying to transfer to another college. But right now I'll have to wait till January to fully transfer. I figured it wouldn't be too hard to rewrite a story that was already written, well, I was wrong (the fact that I have two english writing assignments to do doesn't help none). If I can get past all of my assignments, I'm gonna try and write the story alittle faster.

**The Jagin Warriors**

**Ch. 1: Arrival (The Jagin of Fire)**

It has been over a month after defeating Hamsterviel and bringing back Angel and the last of the captured experiments. The ohana has received word from the Council woman that there will be an award ceremony in their honor for defeating the Jumba's evil former colleague and successfully capturing all 626 experiments. The ceremony has been scheduled for a month from now. Since then, the little hawaiian girl and little blue alien disguised her dog have finally been given time to relax. Now with Angel in the extended ohana, life for Stitch couldn't get any better.

"Hey Stitch, Angel, come on! Jumba made another invention." called the young girl known as Lilo as she ran to her room to fetch her friend and his girl. As she entered the room, her jaw dropped at the sight the blue experiment on top of the bed with the pink one on top of him, with lips locked to each other.

"Eww! Gross! Stop doing that and come on, Jumba's got another invention to show us." said the grossed out little girl as she rushed down the hall.

Stitch and Angel broke the kiss after hearing Lilo and followed her to Jumba's lab. In the messy, cluttered lab, Stitch's cousins, experiments 601, 221 and 513, better known as Kixx, Richer and Sparky were already present. In the middle of the room sat a large metallic cube with different cords sticking out of one side and round screen on the top. The former evil genius sat at his table along with an irritated looking one-eyed alien.

"Ah, little girl, 626 and 624, glad you have been making it! With the help of experiments 601, 221 and 513, I have finally finished." said Jumba.

"Well this better be good! I had to leave a perfectly good meatloaf downstairs un-fried because of this!" said Pleakley with folded arms.

"Wow! It looks like a giant box, like Pandora's Box or something. What is it?" asked Lilo.

"Glad you are asking this." starts Jumba.

"Evil er… not so evil genius device is designed to view other dimensions by focusing cosmic rays through a trans-dimensional flux compositor, and wiring it to a intergalactic vortex generator combined to a 200 pixel screen. With it different planes of existence can be viewed, I call it the Pan-Dimensional Quantum Universal Viewer!" said Jumba with a voice of pride.

"Huh?" said Pleakley

"Gaga?" said the experiments.

"Jumba! English!" shouted Lilo.

"Eeh, device allows you to see another world." said Jumba, a little more lack luster.

"Ooohh" chimed the experiments in unison.

"Jumba, this is so cool! You mean we could see any world in the universe?" asked Lilo.

"More than that little girl, you can view any location of any world of any universe of any dimension! You could see the goings on of a world opposite of our own. Think of the possibilities; think of what could be learned from this invention, think of the evil doings, no secret can be safe from our gaze! I…eh…"

After seeing the glare he was receiving from the other occupants of the room, he began to readjust his tune. "Eh…what I am meaning is, think of all the good doings to be doing with it."

"Yeah right!" scowled Pleakley looking at Jumba. "Since when do any of your inventions mean anything good! They always lead to evil, never good, always evil! Like that automated earwax cleaner, or that gyroscopic eye cleanser!"

"Hey, a little calibration and it would have cleaned only the waxy ears! And that eye cleanser malfunction by only the tiniest integer." defended Jumba.

"That 'malfunction' as you put it almost cost me my only eye!"

As the two aliens continued to bicker, Angel took notice of the distant look that Stitch had. She pulled him aside and spoke to him low and in Turian.

"_Bushi-Bu, what's wrong?"_

"_Hm? Oh nothing, I'm fine."_

"_No, you're not; please tell me what's wrong."_

Reluctantly, Stitch turned her around from the group to talk.

"_I've been thinking for a while. I remember when I first came to Earth, I felt emptiness inside, I had no purpose. My only reason for being was to destroy, but after meeting Lilo and trying to find my cousins, I had a purpose. But now that that's over, now what?"_

"_Well, you still have Lilo, your cousins, and me. Isn't that enough?"_ she asked, a little hurt.

"_Yes, of course, I couldn't be happier without you, but I just feel there is more that I was meant to do."_

"_Okay, but what?"_

"_I don't really know, I can't really think of anything, but I know there's something."

* * *

_

Deep in the woods of the island, where nearly nothing was living, stood a large ship. It stood ominously, clearly not of this world, and semi-quiet, for if you listen closely, one could hear the ranting of a loud, angry rodent and the pleading words of a blubbering shark.

"You miserable fish-faced fool! I have had it up to here with our insufferably insufferable incompetence!" scolded Hamsterviel, standing on his toes and raising his paw over his head to demonstrate is lack of patience.

"I don't even think that's physically possible for you" said Gantu, speaking to himself.

"What was that?" asked Hamsterviel in an irritated voice.

Correcting himself, Gantu stiffened up, "Uh, nothing sir. But anyway, it wasn't my fault, that jinxing experiment completely ruined everything! I…"

"Enough!" shouted Hamsterviel. "No excuses, you shark brained buffoon, this is your last chance! Go and capture an experiment with what ever it takes or you are fired!" said Hamsterviel.

When the monitor shut off, Gantu sighed a tired sigh as the words "what ever it takes" and "or you are fired" bounced through his large head.

"Man, sucks to be you." said 625 as he walked in from another room with a grilled cheese sandwich.

At that moment, the large shark alien's anger boiled and he began looking for an outlet for the rage, and then it dawned on him: "what ever it takes." He turned to the tan experiment and began to rant.

"All you ever do is eat! Never once since you've been here have you ever worked or made an attempt to capture your trog cousins!"

"Hey! I do work around here! You never complain when I'm making you tuna sandwiches!" protested 625.

Ignoring the obvious point he made, Gantu continued "Well today's the day you finally earn your keep! You're coming with me to spy on the little girl and the abominations." said Gantu as he grabbed 625, and headed out of the ship. Wasting no time in the trip, he reached the little girl's house and approached quietly.

"I can hear some of them inside, go in there and see what they're doing!" ordered Gantu. He crouched down and placed 625 on the window-sill. He opened the window and went in.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Dinner time!" called Nani from the bottom of the elevator.

"But Nani, Jumba was about to show his invention for seeing into other worlds." complained Lilo.

"He can show you after dinner. Now everybody, get down here before it gets cold." said Nani.

Groaning in protest, Lilo and the experiments reluctantly went downstairs to the kitchen while Jumba and Pleakley followed behind them. Unbeknownst to them, 625 creeps from out of a room next to the elevator.

"Aw man, I didn't know my other do-good cousins would be here, better be careful." said 625 to himself as he quietly tiptoed behind them. When the group reached the kitchen, 625 stopped and hid as he watched everyone prepare for dinner, trying to ignore the hunger pains in his stomach 'uughh… I wish blubber butt had let me finish my sandwich. I guess I'm done here, better report back.' He thought as he backed into the living room. As he walked back to the open window, he accidently stepped on the TV remote and turned it on. He froze and looked to the kitchen thinking one word in his head, 'Oh blitznak!' In a panic he ran back to the elevator.

"Huh? Lilo, why is the TV on? Could you go turn it off." said Nani.

'The TV wasn't on when I was there…' thought Lilo. "Okay Nani, c'mon Stitch." she said as she got up and went to the living room, with Stitch and the other experiments in tow.

As the entered the living room, Lilo picked up the remote on the floor and shut off the TV.

"I could have sworn it wasn't on before…" said Lilo.

Picking up on a scent, Stitch sniffed around the room and then sniffed the remote. He stands alert and tells the group of his findings "Cousin! 625!"

"What, Sandwich Boy? Are you sure?" asked Lilo.

"Ih! Ih!" he grunted as ran after the scent.

It didn't take long for the group to follow the scent to the elevator, with the frantic 625 trying to get the elevator to come down.

"Hey! It is Sandwich Boy!" said the shocked little girl.

"Cousin hagata?" asked Stitch.

"Mega Nala Questa!" Yelled Kixx jumping to the front of the group. When the elevator finally came down, the frightened experiment jumped into the elevator and ran into the first door he laid eyes on: Jumba's room. As he looked around for a hiding place, he spotted Jumba's invention.

'Whoa, what the heck is that? Looks like a jumbo-sized toaster oven.' He thought while he stood behind the door, still looking at the machine.

Then, the words "Nala Questa!" broke him of his daze, and the door getting knocked off the hinges broke him of his balance as he fell to the floor. Stepping through the doorway, the enraged combat experiment beat his four arms on his chest and leaped forward to the downed 625. Sensing the danger in front of him, 625 leapt to his feet, and allowed his fighting instincts to take over. 625 extends his two extra arms and antennae, got into a fighting stance and shouted "Bring it on muscle-head!" and charged forward at Kixx. Lilo, Stitch and the other experiments along with Jumba and Pleakley arrived at the scene soon enough to witness 625 and Kixx locked to each other, with 625 winning. 625, using his incredible and once thought nonexistent strength, was pushing back the resilient kickboxing experiment, and feeling cocky, he decided to gloat about it.

"Looks like you're not so tough after all, huh meat head!"

Enraged even more at the comment, Kixx summoned all the strength he could muster and pushed back after shouting _"I will not be defeated by a loser like YOU!"_

The push was powerful enough to knock the super-strong 625 off his feet, but still clung onto the arms of Kixx as they few back into the machine behind them. Suddenly, it began to crackle with electricity and rattle and seizure on the floor. The power in the house then cut off as the World Viewer's screen began glowing and shot a bright beam of light into the ceiling. The house began to rumble and quake, knocking everyone to the floor as the beam widen into a circle. Inside the circle, an image began to appear, getting clearer every second, until a mountain region came into view. Sudden winds began to pick up and were being directed to the circle, turning it into a vortex.

"Oh no! The World Viewer had malfunctioned and created vortex! Will try to consume everything in path!" shouted Jumba, attempting to get up from floor. The walking noodle jumps up in panic and shrieked as he chanted "Whaa! Were all gonna die! Whaaaa!"

"Don't be worrying, failsafe will be shutting down vortex in approximately 1 minutes. Until then, better to be holding on to something!" said Jumba grabbing onto the door frame.

As the vortex became stronger, everyone grabbed something sturdy. Pleakley, not finding anything to grab hold of began to float to the hole, and then was grabbed by Jumba. Now floating off the ground, Lilo lost her grip to the door and was flying to the portal, when Pleakley managed to save her by grabbing her leg. As the vortex pulled with even more force, the metal pole on the wall that Angel was clinging to gave way and she was sent flying to the vortex. Stitch jumped from his place on the desk to catch her.

"Goocha Bushi-Bu." he said.

_"But who's got you?" _Angel asked, making Stitch give a look of dismay. Now both of them were being pulled in. Kixx who was holding onto another machine reached out with his two left arms and grabbed them. Richter, using his claws to dig into the floor and anchored his tail to the other machine grabbed onto Kixx to steady him. The suction grew stronger and managed to pull both of them off their feet. Acting fast, Sparky shot from his spot and extended his second set of arms to grab Richter's tail, magnetize himself to the metal surface and pulled them back. Panicked, 625 tried to leave, only to trip over a chair be pulled back by the suction into Sparky, knocking the experiments into the vortex, then the World Viewer followed behind, eliminating the hole in a flash of light as it disappeared into the portal it created.

The room was left in shambles; paper, furniture and other junk thrown to odd ends of the room. The little girl and two aliens lay on the floor, trying to recover from the frightening ordeal. Lilo, realizing what happened, shakily got to her feet and ran to the spot where the invention once sat "Stitch! What happened Jumba! Where'd they go!"

Getting up, Jumba fixed himself and went to the spot to inspect the scene as he gave his explanation.

"When 601 and 625 fell into World Viewer, the impact to it must have damaged the trans-dimensional flux compositor, causing it to short circuit the intergalactic vortex generator, shooting the cosmic rays through the screen turning it into a portal, sending them to a location on another world."

"Okay, but what will happen to Stitch and the other experiments!" Lilo frantically asked

"Best case scenario, experiments land safely in location on world in close galactic system and can find ship and return home. Worst case scenario, since the World Viewer wasn't set with any specific coordinates…experiments may end up in Limbo." said Jumba.

"You mean dimensional prison?" asked Lilo in shock.

"I am afraid little girl is correct." said Jumba.

"Oh no, what will become of the little monster and his cousins! Will we ever see them again!" screamed Pleakley, finally getting up off of the floor.

Pleakly's words only succeeded in worrying Lilo even more as she muttered "Could this get any worse?"

"LILO! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" screamed Nani from downstairs.

* * *

All sound seemed to be silenced in the wide colorful tunnel of the portal as the experiments screamed with all of their breath. The walls of the tunnel flashed many colors and lights and the sound of the vacuum suction blew furiously. The experiments, completely scared, tried to weather the ride as the pressure of the vacuum racked their bodies. While they traveled, Angel clung tightly to Stitch, Sparky clasped to Richter's back and 625 clung to Kixx's lower right arm as they were all plunged through the opening at the end. Opening up not too far from the ground, the vortex spit them out and landed on a craggy ground, while the large World Viewer followed behind.

Woozy and disoriented from the trip, the experiments got up to inspect the new surroundings, realizing it was nothing like they've seen before. They were in a rocky area, devoid of life except for a few odd looking cacti. The hue of the rocks and ground was a rich red color, and the sky was a dark purple, with three moons hovering in the sky. The experiments looked around in bewilderment, still confused as to their current location.

"_Where are we?"_ asked Richer.

"_Wherever we are, looks like we'll be staying for a while."_ said Sparky, calling everyone's attention as he pointed to the trashed machine.

_"You mean to tell me were stuck here! You know machines don't you, fix it!"_ Said Kixx, grabbing onto the electrical experiment. In defense, Sparky sent a jolt through his body, repelling Kixx off of him.

"_I couldn't even if I tried! Look at it, its completely wrecked! Besides, no one knew how it worked except Jumba!"_ retorted Sparky.

Growling, Kixx turned to 625 and furiously walked towards him.

"_Grr, this is all your fault you traitor! You should've never showed up!"_

625 started backing away and laughed nervously.

"Traitor's such a strong word, I mean, we are still technically family. Ya know, 'Ohana' remember?" he muttered.

_"You're no family of mine."_ said Kixx as he raised his fists to flatten 625.

Before he could beat the cowering 625 into the ground, Stitch grabbed his arms.

"_Knock it off, even though he's a pest, we can't be fighting each other right now."_ said Stitch

"_I don't take orders from you, blue boy."_ said Kixx with spite.

"_It doesn't matter, now's not the time for this. If you haven't noticed, where stranded in another world we don't know with no way to get back. So stop being a stupidhead so we can figure out how to get back."_ said Stitch as he let go of Kixx

Before Kixx could punch Stitch for the insult, they heard cheering from behind them. The group followed the sound to a small cliff side that overlooked a large village. The village had many large brown grass huts and clay buildings in it, fires on torches acted as street lights for the village as the illuminated the dirt ground. The experiments looked with awe as the saw the village's inhabitants: small fuzzy creatures walked the streets, going about their lives. The little creatures were about the height of the experiments, as well as being covered head to toe in long bushy fur. Some of them wore clothing such as robes and tunics, while others went about with nothing on. They all went about the village as any civilization would, some went to a market to buy food, others talked and laughed with each other, and small ones, presumably children played in the streets.

The experiments decided to enter the village, but stayed on the roofs of the huts as to not draw any attention. The made their way to the center of the village where they saw a group of the smaller fuzzy creatures gathered around a large stone. The stone was short, but wide and had engravings etched into it. Sticking from the stone were six daggers, all of them spaced apart from each other, with three holes at the end of the stone. Each hole had an emblem over it: a flame, a lightning bolt, a water drop, an odd white design, a rock, a leaf, lines ending with a spiral, a snow flake, and a black design similar to the white one. Each dagger had a colored gem stone with the same emblems that is over each dagger in the middle of the hilt: red, yellow, blue, white, brown, green, grey, light blue and black.

Walking through the small crowd, an older looking creature wearing special robes and holding a cane stood by the stone. The little ones began to cheer with delight, then when the cheering died down, the old creature spoke. "Okay young ones, what story do you wish to hear?

"Tell us the story of the jagin daggers great elder." said one in the middle of the group.

"Very well." said the elder as he sat on a nearby rock. The little creatures quieted down in anticipation of the story; the experiments moved closer to another hut to hear the story as well

"Long ago, when time itself was new, the elder gods used their power to create a world, that world is our world, the world of Matenua."

"_So, that's what this place is called." _said Angel as the experiments huddled together.

"_I've never heard of this place, what galaxy are we in?"_ asked Richter.

"That's the million dollar question here cuz." commented 625.

The experiments then turned back to hear the rest of the story.

"But then, an evil empire sought to destroy the world with its inhabitants. The empire worshiped its own god, who wished to end all life and being, leaving nothing but emptiness. With the aid of their god, their emperor waged war with the world, annihilating everything in their wake."

Upon hearing this, some of the little ones either shook with fear or sat eagerly waiting for the rest of the story.

"The elder gods could not directly wage war with the empire's army, but they were able to imprison their god in Limbo, sealing it away with their powers. Though the empire was weakened by the loss of their god, their force was still powerful. Fearing the inevitable release of the demonic god, the elder gods chose nine saviors that will destroy the god. The gods instructed a young sorcerer to forge nine mystical daggers, and they infused the powers of fire, water, thunder, earth, forest, wind, ice, light and darkness into each dagger."

The young creatures listened on with great attention, waiting for the elder to continue.

"Each dagger held a portion of the immense power from the elder gods, which, if used by the emperor, can free their god. Then a great battle ensued for control of the daggers. The sorcerer, sworn to protect them, chose to hide them and traveled to find a suitable place. While traveling, he was attacked and three of the daggers were lost. He brought the daggers here, to our village and placed them into this stone you see before you. He instructed a young chieftain to protect them until the day comes when the saviors reveal themselves. Many have tried in vain to remove the daggers, which still to this day, the anniversary of the day they were delivered to the village, wait in the stone for their rightful masters."

As the elder concluded his story, the young ones cheered loudly.

After hearing the story, the experiments looked in awe at the daggers.

'_Wow, great power huh? I wonder what kind of power those daggers have?'_ thought Stitch eyeing the red dagger in particular.

"_Whoa, that's intense, do you think those things really hold that much power?"_ asked Sparky in astonishment.

Kixx scoffed at the question, _"Sounds like a bunch of bunk to me. Besides, a real warrior doesn't need to rely on some stupid knife for power."_

"_They're not knives, there daggers."_Angel states in a matter of fact.

"_What's the difference!"_ said Kixx.

While they argued, 625 began to sniff the air, smelling what he believed to be food. As he walks toward the edge of the roof, Kixx grabs him by the skin of his neck.

"_Their food is not for you, you gluttonous trog!"_ he said.

As 625 chuckles nervously, they hear screams from somewhere in the village. The experiments rush to the scream to find large creatures attacking the village. The creatures were black in color with hideous, primal faces. They wore menacing armor over their bodies and carried medieval weaponry such as swords, axes, spears and maces. One in particular wore a horned helmet and was shouting in an unidentifiable language, making the others charge through the village, destroying anything they came across.

Realizing the danger to the creatures, the experiments ran to their aid. Stitch and Kixx started pounding into their armor with their strength, Richer beat his tail against the ground, causing fissures to form and swallow the creatures, and Sparky formed into electricity and began electrocuting every creature he came across. 625 in his cowardice hid behind a fruit stand, eating some of the fruit while he hid. Angel, despite not being made for combat, used her natural acrobatics and speed to fight back. As armored creatures fought on, their numbers began to dwindle, and above them flew a large armored crow. Stitch noticed the crow as he knocked out the commanding creature and followed it, and the others followed their blue cousin.

The bird landed in front of the stone, scaring the little creatures as he walked towards it.

"At long last, the Jagin Daggers are within our grasp." he said and reached and grabbed one. Immediately, he was overcome by powerful energy, causing him great pain. When he finally let go the elder got in front of the stone and spread his arms

"The emperor shall never possess the Jagin Daggers!" said the elder.

The crow gave the elder an irritable look and drew a long yatagan with a serrated edge and pointed it at the elder's face.

"**Step aside old one. In the name of the Sunyata Empire and Emperor Dragkai; I, General Kazetengu claim the daggers. Step aside, or I will cut you down." said Kazetengu** **But the elder did not move; he stood unnervingly still and stared down the general with resolve in his eyes.**

Kazetengu scoffed at the little creature and raised his sword, ready to hold true to his promise.

"Fine, you have accepted your fate!" he said as he swung down with tremendous force. The next sound was one that the general was not expecting

"ALOHA!"

Kazetengu stopped his attack, inches from the elder's brow to look up and see a furry blue animal leaping towards him. Stitch, only inches from the crow, opened his large maw wide to bite down on the bird's winged arm, only to be batted away by a swift punch from his target. He bounced off the ground and landed next to the elder unharmed. When he recovered, he was soon accompanied by his cousins and they began to growl (except 625) at the confused bird.

"What manner of animal are you?" asked Kazetengu.

His only answer was the continuing growling.

"No matter, run along annoying beast, or I will end you." he said.

In haste, Kixx jumped from the general's side to hit him in the head, only to receive an uppercut in the gut. Sparky then turned to electricity and charged after Kazetengu, missing him as he jump backwards to avoid the attack. When Sparky made another attempt, the general jumped upwards. The confused experiment had no time to react as his opponent back flipped in midair and kicked him back with his taloned foot. Then Richter stepped forward of Angel and the cowering 625 and slammed the ground with his massive tail, creating a fissure in the spot Kazetengu landed. The general effortlessly flew upward, and an orange light began to focus in his right hand. Then the general shot a long beam of energy at the three experiments, knocking them backwards with the explosion.

Seeing his Bushi-Bu hurt, Stitch lunged at the attacker as he landed on level ground. Kazetengu then pointed his palm towards him and shot the beam at Stitch, forcing him back towards the stone and the retreating elder.

"You're starting to become a nuisance, yield now and accept your death." said Kazetengu as he drew his sword again. Battered from the blast, Stitch struggled to stand. He used the stone to prop himself up on his feet as he looked around at his injured cousins and the damaged village.

'_This guy's tough, too tough. He's not even breaking a sweat and we can't even touch him. And his attacks…; I don't think I can survive another hit like that.' _

Stitch then looked with a worried face to Angel who was struggling to stand up.

'_if only there was a way, if only I could protect them. But how!'_ thought Stitch as he desperately looked around for a way.

Then in the corner of his eye, Stitch saw a red glow. He looked up to see the dagger with the fire emblem stone with a pulsing red light. In what looked like a trance, Stitch reached up and pulled the shining dagger from the stone. Coming out of one of the buildings, the elder saw Stitch and pointed at him in astonishment as the other small creatures with him watched him in amazement

"He's one of the nine warriors of the prophecy!" said the Elder.

Looking at the elder in confusion, Stitch then stared at the blade. It continued glowing and grew brighter until, nothing happened. Kazetengu started to laugh.

"You are no hero, creature. You are no prophesized warrior! Now give me the dagger!" he demanded.

Stitch moved his gaze from the dagger and got into a fighting stance, and shouted "Naga!"

The bird looked at Stitch, then to his cousins and lowered his sword

"I assume you just said no. So if you are unwilling to relinquish the blade, I will just have some fun with your friends." said Kazetengu.

He pointed his right hand at Stitch's cousins and blasted them with a black energy, pushing them to the ground. Stitch watched in horror as Angel was forced into the ground and listen to her scream in agony and call out to him. In rage, he tried to stab the general with the dagger but was deflected with his fist.

"Ah, I see this one is special to you. Then this will be more interesting." he said, smiled cruelly as he took note of the situation. He focused his power on Angel, pushing with enough force to create a large crater. Stitch began to tremble with anger as he stood, helplessly watching as the crow demon tortured his loved one.

'_I got to save Angel! But how, I can't even get near him. No, I won't allow him to hurt her anymore, not while I can still fight, I won't let him!'_ he thought, clutching the dagger tightly in his left paw. And suddenly, the dagger beginning to pulse with energy and started glowing red. While Stitch didn't seem to notice, everyone else watched as smoke began to pour from his fur increasingly with every second. Sparks and embers began to combust around him, making his fur catch fire. Stitch became consumed by fire; concealed by the large tower of flame. When the flames dispersed, he was wearing red metal armor. He wore a large chest plate over him with a black chainmail under it. Gauntlets were worn over his paws and leg guards with black leather pants over his lower body, and a cloth headband with the fire emblem in the center.

Everyone had either looks of awe, astonishment or shock on their face at the sudden transformation of the little blue furball. Stitch, still with a furious look in his black eyes pointed the dagger at the crow demon in retaliation.

"NO ONE HURTS MY ANGEL!" He shouted in perfect English, shocking his cousins even further.

The bird laughed and faced the armor-clad experiment.

"Is that so then? Well, what do you plan to do about it cretin?" he asked. He shot another orange blast at Stitch. Stitch didn't flinch, he didn't move at all as he let the blast hit him with tremendous force. As the dust began to clear and everyone held their breath, they saw Stitch standing in place without a scratch on him.

Stitch inspected himself for a brief moment; amazed he actually survived it, and looked back at Kazetengu with a smirk on his face.

"My turn." He said. Stitch held the dagger which began to glow again in front of him and slashed at Kazetengu, creating a wave of fire flying toward him. Taken off guard, Kazetengu had no time to respond. The fire slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and setting some of his feathers ablaze and scorching his armor. Before he could recover, Stitch had already pounced on him, pounding him into the ground mercilessly. As Stitch raised his dagger to deliver a finishing blow, he was blasted off of his opponent by a ball of green energy from above.

"Come now Kazetengu, the master is waiting." said a demonic creature resembling panther in a black robe from a rooftop.

"Of course." he said as he got up. He then jumped to the panther demon and they both vanished in thin air.

Stitch could only watch as the two disappear from the rooftop, still clutching the dagger in his paw. Then he began to hear sounds from all around him. Coming out of the damaged buildings, the little inhabitants of the village began to cheer loudly as the surrounded the scene of the battle. The experiments, recovering from the onslaught and the sight of their cousin's fight, ran up to him to find out what happened.

"_Stitch! Look at you, what happened to you?" _asked Angel in concern, conflicted to weather she should hug him with the armor on him or not.

"_What the heck was all of that about?"_ asked Richter inspecting his cousin in the new apparel.

"I don't know, I was angry, then I felt really hot and well…" he began to say, and then 625 interrupted him.

"Whoa cuz, and you're speaking perfect English too!" said 625 in realization.

"_That was totally awesome! I didn't know you can do that Stitch!"_ said Sparky.

"I really didn't know either." said Stitch looking at the dagger again. Everyone failed to notice the sour face plastered on Kixx as he stood behind them; his four arms crossed as he looked at Stitch. All of the experiments then turn their attention to the grey, furry creature making its way through the crowd of brown furred creatures to them. It stopped in front of them and pointed its cane at Stitch.

"You are one of the nine sacred warriors who will save us all and bring peace to our world." said the elder.

The others looked at each other, then to the stone. Then they all walked towards the stone, and the remaining daggers began to glow. Each experiment stepped up to a dagger the felt they were drawn to and pulled them out with ease. Approaching one of them, 625 tripped on a rock and grabbed the last dagger to steady himself and it slipped out in his hand. He stared at it in astonishment and slight dread.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous, the prophecy has come true at last! We bromiri of the western tribe has safeguarded the daggers in great hope that the chosen ones will finally reveal themselves!" said the elder in joy.

"What?" asked Stitch.

"It is prophesized that a chosen nine warriors will come and wield the Jagin Daggers, and save all existence from a great evil. Six of the nine have now found their destiny, and that six is you." said the elder. "I, Chief Matui would be honored if you and you're friends stay the night and celebrate with us."

"Hey, if there's food, count me in!" said 625 stepping forward.

While 625 was eager to agree, the others were not as sure, until their stomachs began to grumble with hunger, making them agree as well.

"Okay, we'll stay for a while, but we gotta find a way home. We're not from this world. I don't even think this is the same universe!" Stitch said to Chief Matui.

Matui ran his fingers through his long grey beard in thought and then nodded." Vary well, I will ask the council if they know anything of trans-dimensional travel." He said.

"Now come! It is time for celebration! Our saviors have come!" he said as he walked ahead down the battle-scarred dirt road.

* * *

Hope everyone who read the first fic liked this chapter. There are three things I'd like to address before I continue to (hopefully) prevent people from asking about it: In my mind (which someday i will draw), the daggers resemble the Bagh Nakh style dagger, Kazetengu's sword is a type of scimitar called a Yatagen, and Sunyata in the Sunyata Empire means "nothing" or "voidness" (if it doesn't make sense now, it will later, trust me). If you want to know more about them, Google them, use Wikipedia, whatever, just don't bug me about them. Which reminds me, i know that there are a bunch of different cultures rolled into the story (i think hindu, japanese, afgan and something else, don't remember), but remember that this is a _fictional fantasy fan story_, just go with it, I needed something more exotic than just a regular dagger, sword, and nothing empire(Like I said, trust me, it'll make sense). Okay, can't think of anything else to note so I'll end it here. Oh, wait, also when the experiments speak (I can't remember what the alien language is called, sorry) the words are italic, until they start speaking english of course. Okay, now I'll end it here. Remember to review!


	3. A Coward's Redemption

Author's Note: Well, this one actually didn't take as long as a thought... the reason I didn't post it in a timely manner is because I had to take two math test, have four english assignments and five art assignments (which some of them are not done yet...) but I was originally right, rewriting a already written story is easier. And on a special note, brave kid, the co-author of the original "Saga of the Jagin Warriors" want's to collaborate in the making of this fanfic. In other words, we are now co-authors. Okay, enjoy the story.

**The Jagin Warriors**

**Ch. 2: A Coward's Redemption (The Jagin of Earth)**

"Now come! It is time for celebration! Our saviors have come!"said Matui as he walked ahead down the battle-scarred dirt road of the now smoldering and battered village. Cheers and sounds of praise came from around the old bromiri and the group of bewildered experiments. Stitch and his cousins were still in shock after the short events that have transpired around them; they were tossed into a world where they are prophesized as great heroes, they witnessed the little blue wrecking ball known as Stitch transform into a fire warrior before their very eyes, and now are told that they can do the same. While walking behind the elder, Stitch's armor suddenly began to glow bright red. Everyone stopped in their tracks to witness as Stitch's armor began to change to clothing. When the bright light subsided, Stitch was wearing a red vest and the red headband from his transformation.

"Whoa" was all Stitch could say as examined his new attire. His cousins came up to look at his new clothes as well

"_Cool."_ seconded Sparky as he tugged at the headband on Stitch's head.

After this, Matui motioned for them to continue. After thirty minutes, the cousins sat in a large clay building. Some bromiri played tribal music from foreign instruments the experiments have never seen before; everyone was dancing and having a great time as if the invasion never happened. In the center of this room at a long, clay table sat the experiments. The experiments sat by each other, each one of them with a plate of some of the food spread out over the table. Though there was plenty of food, they barely ate any, because they still had questions that at the moment were unanswered.

"_How do you get this thing to work?"_ asked Sparky, biting furiously at the blade then banging it on the hard table. The experiments looked to Stitch who could only shrug in response. He then turned to Matui.

"Um… how do you use the daggers?" he asked

"When the wielder is ready, they will be able to unlock the power of the daggers." said Matui.

"In other words, you don't know." said Stitch with a deadpan look. The Elder stuttered, then sweatdropped.

Looking around the table, the siren experiment couldn't help but notice that something was off.

_"Hey, where did 625 go?"_ asked Angel. The experiments then looked up to see that the brown experiment was indeed missing. Stitch looked back to Matui.

"Do you know where our friend went? He's about our height, brown fur, chubby and smells of salami?" he asked

Matui smiled as he pointed to a doorway.

"The young ones say the Master Chef Reuben is in the kitchen."

The experiments looked at each other with a puzzled look thinking the same thing _'Reuben!'

* * *

_

They went through the doorway to a room that suggested it was a kitchen. Different vegetables and meats were spread around the room, a large pot and stone oven were also present. And in the middle of the room, they found 625 making sandwiches for younger bromiris.

The experiments silently stood in the doorway and watched as 625 made sandwiches from random unidentifiable meats and bread cooked from the oven. They watched and listened as 625 talked with the bromiri children and made the food, as if he was playing with them

"You know you guys can pack away these sandwiches! You eat more of them than I do! Where are you putting them all?" he said as he tossed up a few different ingredients and sliced them with precision in the air, and making them land on cut pieces of bread on the cutting board. The children laughed and cheered at the show 625 put on for them as he finished making another batch of sandwiches.

"And here ya go! Another five reuben sandwiches specially made." He said as the children began eating.

"Thank you Chef Reuben!" they said with their mouths full of food.

_"I'll bet he's poisoning them."_ said Kixx from the other side of the room. 625's ears perked up as he glared at him from across the kitchen.

"Hey! The sandwich is a very sacred thing. I would never defile one like that!" defended 625.

_"Well you can't blame us for thinking that of you. You didn't really make a good impression on a lot of the cousins 625."_ said Richter

"My name is Reuben." said 625.

"_Huh?"_ said Richter in response.

"I said my name is 'Reuben'. They call me 'Reuben'. I was still hungry and was making this sandwich that tastes like a reuben sandwich and they liked it so the called me Reuben. I for one like my new name" he said in his defense.

Stitch thought for a minute. "It's fitting. I think Lilo would like that name."

Walking up from behind them, Matui came into the kitchen with the others.

"I have had a word with the council, none of them know of any means of trans-dimensional travel." he said with a long face.

Stitch looked back to his worried cousins and nodded. He looked back to the elder "Then we'll have to go. We gotta find a way back home." said Stitch.

* * *

He walked out through an opening from the attack out to the streets with his cousins behind him. They all then stood in the middle of the street talking.

_"Okay, it's pretty obvious these wasteland hicks can't help us; we're going to have to find someone who knows about traveling through dimensions to get home. Stitch, since you can speak English now, you'll have to ask around if they know a way, alright…Stitch?"_ asked Kixx.

After receiving no answer, he looked back toward Stitch. He stood in front of Angel and was holding his paws together and they started glowing red. Angel stood silently in front of him, waiting to see what he was doing. From Stitch's hands a ball of fire ignited. He tossed it into the air and held his right paw out to control it, making it fly around like a fire fly. He guided it down to Angel so it hovered around her, but never came close enough to burn her. Angel's eye lit up with amazement at Stitch's control over his new powers. He then stopped it in front of them and made the ball grow slightly and change into different animals; a rabbit, a giraffe, a deveraln space bird, and then changed it back into a fireball.

"Now I'll make the most beautiful creature in the universe." said Stitch. He waved his hand at the fireball and became the spitting image of Angel. With one more wave of his hand, the image became a heart with Angel+Stitch in it. Angel heart fluttered as she looked at Stitch lovingly and licked his cheek. Stitch pulled her in with his extra arm and leaned in to kiss her, only to be interrupted by a knocking at his head.

_"Hello! Kixx to Lover Boy! Did you hear a word I just said?"_ Kixx asked as he knocked on Stitch's head like it was a door.

Stitch looked at him in confusion and thought for a minute, "Um…you were hungry?"

Kixx growled in irritation at his cousin's response _"No you stupidhead! That was 625!"_ said Kixx.

"I told you my name is Reuben!" Reuben insisted. Kixx turned around to say something to him when they heard screams from another side of the village.

"Oh no, now what?" asked Reuben as he backed up a little. The others looked to Stitch as he held out his dagger.

"Okay, let's go!" said Stitch, running towards the screams. The others followed him except for Reuben.

They turned around to see the cowardly experiment backing away.

"Where are you going? C'mon lets go, they need our help." said Stitch

"No way! I'm not getting my head chopped off. You guys are on your own." Reuben said as he shook his head.

"_But they fed you, don't you want to return the favor? Besides you have a dagger, you're a hero."_ said Sparky.

"I never asked to be some second rate hero. And I appreciate them feeding me, but I never signed up to be their bodyguards. I'm outta here!" he said as he ran towards the mountain range they previously came from. Sparky started to follow him, but Kixx stopped him

_"Forget him; all he's good at is saving his own worthless skin. I knew that traitor would abandon us."_ After watching their cousin leave the rest ran back to the village.

* * *

At the corner of the village, total chaos gripped the area. Explosions of energy destroyed buildings and bromiris ran through the streets in panic. Above them on a clay roof, the demon panther had returned and was firing beams of green energy onto the village below. The panther laughed evilly as she waved a large spiral scepter with a dark crystal on top, blasting the surrounding buildings to pieces.

"Come to me Jagin Warriors! I have come to claim the daggers you possess!" She shouted.

One of the bromiris stopped and looked up at the black robbed panther and defiantly shouted at her.

"The Jagin Daggers have found their rightful owners, you will never have them." he said.

The panther chuckled at the response and shot a blast of energy at the bromiri, obliterating it in a flash of green light and tuffs of singed fur. She then looked back at the other terrified bormiris

"Then my minions shall tear this village apart!" she shouted. She then began to wave her scepter and said a spell in a low voice. The crystal on her scepter glowed green and energy radiated from it and to the ground. Then out of thin air, spectral skeletons wielding swords and axes began to storm the village. One of the skeletons came up to a female bromiri and child on the ground and raised its axe. But before it could strike, a fireball hit it in the back of the head, making it dematerialize.

The puzzled demon looked to the direction of the attack to see the experiments with daggers in hand. She smiled as she waived her hand to recall her skeletons and jump down from the roof to face them.

"Ah, so you decide to reveal yourselves at last. I sensed you were still in this village." She said with an evil smile on her face.

"And who are you?" Stitch asked.

"I am Vera, High Sorceress to Lord Dragkai and the Sunyata Empire." stated Vera.

"Well, here's another title to add on: Barbecued Kitty!" said Stitch as he threw a fireball at Vera. She held up her hand and the fireball seemed to deflect away from her, making the space in front of her ripple, and smash into the ground. The astonished Stitch threw more, but none could even get close to her.

"Your power cannot match my magic, you feeble creature!" she taunted as she put her hand down.

The worried Stitch, stunned at the failed attack, looked around for a way to fight back.

_"C'mon Stitch! Change into that armor mode and kick her patooki!"_ shouted Sparky from the back.

"Right, good idea. But…how do I do that?" he asked. His cousins fell down anime style at the question.

Vera scoffed at the sight in front of her and pointed her scepter at them. She said something in a different language and red energy was fired at them. The experiments suddenly felt a sharp pain course through their body. The crippling beam made them collapse in agony as Vera laughed at their suffering.

"Can you feel it? The agonizing grip of the suffering curse that has rendered you helpless?" said Vera with a smug look.

Kixx looked up at her and roared with rage. _"I AM NOT HELPLESS!"_

Kixx fought through the pain and charged after the sorceress, making her interrupt her curse to defend herself. As Kixx jumped at her, she smacked him back with the back of her scepter. Angel, Sparky and Richter saw this as an opportunity to attack, and ran at her with daggers ready. With ease, Vera smacked Sparky and Richter away with the staff, and caught Angel by the throat and held her up in the air.

"And you are to be a Jagin Warrior? Truly pathetic." she said with a calm voice as she threw the pink experiment into the ground with great force. Vera watched with a menacing smile as she watched Angel struggle to stand. Vera raised her staff to attack again, but was interrupted when she saw a fire ignite in the corner of her eye. She turned in time to see the blue one be engulfed in fire and emerge with his armor on. He then charged at the panther with his gauntlets on fire shouting "Don't you dare hurt her!"

The sorceress smirked and held her staff in front of her. And then Stitch was suspended in midair. He looked around and flailed around in the air trying to break free while Vera laughed at him.

"With you being the Jagin of fire, I expected better. I honestly can't see how that bird-brained fool could have been defeated by the likes of you." said Vera as she waved the staff down, slamming Stitch to the ground in turn. She slammed him repeatedly until the armor around him disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only the clothing and the dagger in his paw. Vera motioned the staff up, making Stitch sit up on his knees as he seemed to be constricted by an unknown force.

"And to think, I thought I would have difficulty with this task." she said as she started the curse again.

* * *

As he continued to walk up the hill, Reuben looked down to see his dagger begin to pulse with a brown light.

He looked at it and shook it a little in frustration.

"Will you knock it off! It's not my problem. They can handle it without me." he to the dagger and continued walking away from the village. Behind him, the bromiri children he was making sandwiches for called to him as they ran.

"Chef Reuben! We need your help." said one of them when they finally caught up to him.

He looked away from them in grief; looking at the ground to avoid their eyes.

"I can't help, I'm no hero. Never have been" he said.

"But I don't understand. You were able pull out a dagger! That means you are a prophesized hero." said another.

"I just can't kids. I just can't stick my neck out for anyone like that. So just let me go, I'm a chef, not a warrior." he said as he turned his back to leave.

"Please?" said a third one.

"No!" he shouted out of frustration, scaring the children in the process.

While most of them backed away from the tan experiment, the smallest bromiri walked up to him with a stern look on his furry face.

"You coward, you are a Jagin Warrior! Your family is in trouble and our village is in danger, yet you are running away? Have you no honor at all?" asked they young bromiri.

Unable to answer him to his face, Reuben turned away from them and said "I guess I don't," and continued walking.

"How long do you think you will last out there? Once Dragkai has claimed the daggers your family possesses, he will come after you! Then there will be no one for you to turn to!" the little bromiri said as a final effort.

Realized this to be true, Reuben stopped in his tracks to listen to the child's words.

"You are a Jagin Warrior; a keeper of the world energy! You are destined to be a real hero, you can't run away from that. No matter who you were in the past, you're a Jagin Warrior now, you can be a great hero, but you must have faith in it and prove to everyone that you are one!"

Reuben stood silently staring at the little bromiri, his words resonating through him and echoing through his mind. He then stared down at the dagger in his hand; the dagger's light seemed to increase with intensity along with its wielder's resolve. He looked back at the group of children with a smirk on his face

"Alright." he said. Their faces were beaming with joy as their hero started back to the village.

* * *

Minute after agonizing minute passed as the torture continued. Stitch was now powerless to stop Vera's attack on his ohana. He could only watch helplessly as Vera toyed with them, slowly increasing the spell little by little as they struggled to hold on to their daggers and their consciousness. Stitch could feel himself start to loose consciousness; his vision began to blur and his muscles loosen in his immobile state.

"You're just about finished," said Vera, "It is time I put an end to your suffering, permanently!"

She then raised her staff as the crystal changed to black. But as she began to say the spell, she was interrupted.

"Leave my ohana alone!" ordered a voice from behind her. Vara turned to see Reuben holding a brightly glowing dagger.

"Ah, the pudgy one...good, now I don't have to hunt you down. Thank you for making my mission much easier." said Vara, stopping the spell on the experiments to focus on Reuben.

Stitch and the others managed to stay conscious to see their sandwich-loving cousin arrive on the scene; all of them were amazed at the new attitude he now possessed.

"_Is that who I think it is?"_ asked Sparky weakly.

"_Yeah, it 625!" _said Richter in exhaustion.

"_625, I knew he wouldn't abandon us!" _said Angel wearily.

"_625…he probably came back to side with the bad guys again."_ said Kixx, breathing hard.

"No, 625…Reuben, came back to save us." said Stitch.

"This people are my ohana, and the villagers were very kind to me. I will not allow you to hurt them anymore!" said Reuben with a determined look in his eyes. "Even though I have the strength of my cousin, I never believed I could do the same things as him. I've always felt I could never be a real hero like him. But with this dagger, I can become the greatest hero I can be! And I will defeat you, for my friends in this village and for my ohana!

As he finished talking, the dagger glowed bright as ever and sand began to lift from the ground. The sand circled Reuben until they began to ferment together forming pebbles, then large rocks. The rocks began to cover Reuben's body and seal him up until he could no longer be seen. Then the large cocoon of earth exploded into rubble and dust. As the dust settled, the experiments and sorceress looked on at the new appearance of the pudgy sandwich eating experiment. Reuben wore brown metal armor. He wore a large chest plate which was significantly thicker than Stitch's, and a brown leather tunic under it. He wore large gauntlets on his hands, leg and shin guards and leather pants. On his head he wore a round helmet with the earth symbol on the front.

Watching from the sidelines to recover, the experiments watched their cousin with great fascination. They were amazed that the lazy experiment who wouldn't risk his neck for anyone, has transformed into the heroic warrior now fighting to protect them.

"_Wow, that is so cool…"_ said Sparky.

Kixx, angered at his defeat began walking towards Vera ready to attack again, and then Stitch held out a hand in front of him to stop him.

"No Kixx, this is his fight, not yours." said Stitch while giving him a stern look.

Kixx growled at Stitch, only to fail at trying to intimidate him. Kixx stayed back and watched; his blood boiling at the thought that the fat traitor has outdone him.

"A very nice show you put on, but I'm sorry to say I am not impressed." said Vera. Then she fired a green bolt of energy at the armor clad experiment. Reuben smirked and stomped the ground causing a slab of rock to rise from the ground between him and the bolt. The energy destroyed the rock slab causing dust to cloud the area in front of Reuben. As the dust cleared, not a sign of Reuben could be seen. The experiments and bromiri in the area held their breaths; unable to believe the sight. Vera triumphantly laughed in victory while the others looked at the spot in disbelief. In the crowed of on-looking bromiri, the little children who found Reuben began to tear up, but the smallest one began talking under his breath

"No, you're not gone, you can't be gone Chef Reuben. You're a Jagin Warrior. You can beat her, just believe…"

Vera finished her laugh and turned back to the other experiments. "Now where was I? Oh yes… your annihilation."

As she raised her scepter to attack again, the ground around her began to quake. She looked to her feet to see a mound of earth rise under her. The mound exploded, sending the sorceress flying and Reuben jumping up along side her to attack. He managed to stab her in the side with an inch of the blade, but she was barely affected by the minor wound. She retaliated by hitting him hard with the crystal of the scepter into the ground. As they landed, Vera formed a white blade of light on the crystal and stabbed the stunned Reuben in the chest, only to succeed in pinning him to the ground. They look to see the thick chest plate stop the blade from penetrating. He smiled and he focused, making small pebbles fire at Vera with incredible speed, dealing great damage to her as she attempted to defend herself.

Reuben quickly recovered from his attack and readied himself, while Vera could barely stand after the onslaught.

"You will not beat me! I will not be defeated by a fat impudent little whelp! "she shouted furiously. As a last ditch effort, she fired a large energy ball, but it proved useless as Reuben deflected it up in the air with his dagger. He lifted his dagger towards the sorceress and smirked

"Ya might wanna check again psycho chick!" he shouted at her. When he said that, he jumped up and slammed into the ground, causing jagged rocks to spring from the ground, slamming Vera and sending her flying into a building. Slowly she climbed out of the hole in the clay wall.

"Know this creatures, I will be back. And you will suffer for this!" She said and vanished in a flash of black light.

Through the rubble and destroyed buildings came cheers of the bromiri, revealing themselves after the danger subsided. Amazed at his feat, the experiments came over to congratulate Reuben on his victory

"_Man, you don't know how awesome that looked!" _said Sparky

"Heh, I know, I was there." said Reuben proudly.

"_I never thought I'd see the day when this fat experiment would become a hero." _ said Angel, making Reuben blush.

"_I never thought I'd see the day when this fat experiment would actually do work!"_ said Richter jokingly.

"Hey, I resent that!" said Reuben.

Stitch then walked up and patted him on the shoulder. "You did great Reuben. I knew you had it in ya cousin!"

Reuben beamed with joy at the words from his cousin; he in turn shook Stitch's hand. "Thanks cuz, means a lot to hear that from ya."

Then Reuben looked over at the one experiment that was looking at the ground in embarrassment

"I think an apology is an order." Reuben said walking up to Kixx.

Reluctant at first, the kickboxing experiment eventually managed to coughed words,

"_Alright, fine. You're not a traitor anymore, just an obnoxious fatty!"_ he said laughing a little. With a sarcastic laugh, Reuben kicked the ground making a rock spike rise next to Kixx, frightening him.

_"Ack, alright! I'm sorry!"_ he said.

Reuben smiled after finally putting Kixx in his place, and then he rubbed his armor clad stomach. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, this hero stuff is hungry work!" said Chef as he ran to the great hall kitchen.

* * *

Took me forever to decide whether I wanted Reuben to keep that name or not, and if he did how would he have been named (this story is like an alternate storyline, one not leading to the Leroy & Stitch movie, sorry Leroy fans!). I hope everyone starting to notice that I'm trying to give the experiments more of a personality (or at least ones that would fit), this will be fleshed out in the chapters to come. I hope I can get this next chapter out as soon as I can (this one actually was quick to do...). okay everyone. Ready. Set. REVIEW!


	4. Long Waited Discoveries

Holy crap in a hand basket! It's 2010 already, man I seriously lost track of time (first understatement of the new year, yay!). But with all of the crap that's been happening, it's no wonder I've been able to even get online! Now that I'm finally back home, in another college (with a better schedule) and will probably be getting a new computer soon...well I'd probably be lying if I'd say things will get easier, but after this week is out I won't be as stressed! So if anyone was wondering, yes I am still continuing this story (and my others of course). Just be patient for chapter updates. Sorry for the hella long wait, and enjoy the new chapter!

**The Jagin Warriors**

**Ch. 3: Long Waited Discoveries (The Jagin of Light)**

"You will not beat me! I will not be defeated by a fat impudent little whelp! "she shouted furiously. As a last ditch effort, she fired a large energy ball, but it proved useless as Reuben deflected it up in the air with his dagger. He lifted his dagger towards the sorceress and smirked.

"Ya might wanna check again psycho chick!" he shouted at her. When he said that, he jumped up and slammed into the ground, causing jagged rocks to spring from the ground, slamming Vera and sending her flying into a building. Slowly she climbed out of the hole in the clay wall.

"Know this creatures, I will be back. And you will suffer for this!" She said and vanished in a flash of black light.

* * *

In another part of Matenua, the land lay barren and dark; the landscape covered with bones of those who have fallen and black, dead trees standing solemnly. Armor and weapons now rusted and rotted by the deadly sands of time littered the dark, dry ground. The bones of large animals stood like monuments in the earth, with their masters' close by. The sky darkened by a perpetual thunder storm. And in the distance, almost as if it stands at the end of the world, stood a large castle. This castle, made of black stone, stood on a separate piece of land that hovered over a deep canyon that one would believe to be oblivion. The steeples of the castle seemed to meld into the dark night as an ominous wind blew through the jagged and spiked towers and stone gargoyles guarding their perches. On many of the spikes of the walls hung the skeletons of past failed invaders, and emanating from the walls, sounds of suffering and monstrous cries flooded the air.

Over the walls, an army of creatures dwelled. The area was hot with the large bond fires and torches, and smelled of death and rotted flesh. The foul creatures carried about many devilish activities; some fought each other without reason, others ate the raw flesh of anything they've recently killed. Some demons with whips would repeatedly strike at captives in cages and massive war beasts shackled in chains. In some areas, large demons beat and pounded away at tempered metal with hammers, creating armor and weapons that would be carried off by skeletal winged creatures to a large pile of armaments. In front of large gates, a large number of these demonic soldiers were ready to march. On top of the walls, two demons cracked whips at slaves below, slowly churning a large wheel. As the wheel turned, the chains on the door began to gain slack, lowering the drawbridge for the troops to leave to their next battle.

Above them on a balcony, a large crow watched silently, and then left through the doorway behind him. He quickly walked through the spiraling halls and dark lit corridors to the large door he has visited on many occasion. Just as he reached the door, a black light flashed next to him and a large and rather winded panther stood.

The crow, not looking to her chuckled before he spoke, "I assume the mission was a failure."

"Shut up Kazetengu…" said the panther as she straightened herself as the doors slowly opened.

The two walked into the dismal room and approached the throne and bowed.

"Speak." said Drakai.

Vera, still bent over bowing as to not look into his eyes, hesitated before she spoke. "…Mi'lord… I am afraid the mission was unsuccessful. I did not calculate that the round, chubby one would prove to be a formidable foe…"

Only looking up for a second, she saw the dragon's red eyes sharpen as he glared at her, with smoke pouring from behind his teeth. As the dragon growled, obnoxious laughter came from the right of him.

"Hahaha, unbelievable!" spouted Kazetengu. "Vera, the almighty sorceress of the Sunyata Empire, bested by little tubby ball of fur!"

Vera narrowed her eyes at the avian. "You're one to speak, if memory serves, you faired no different. At least I didn't come back smelling of singed feathers."

"Enough!" shouted Drakai, making the room rumble and quake. The two subordinates went silent as their fearful gaze fell back onto their leader.

"Both of you have failed me, and due to your insolence, neither of you will be trusted with the task of retrieving the daggers until you have proven yourself again." said Drakai.

"…but sire, who will be entrusted with this task?" asked Kazetengu. As Drakai's gaze fell on the bird, he backed away in fright.

"He has left this up to me." said a voice from the right of the room. They looked to the right to see what looked like a man sized goblin. It wore brown robes and walked hunched over; its eyes had no pupils and were solid purple. Its long black nails grew from its lanky fingers. Its body was thin and bony to the point of anorexia and it carried a belt with small vials of colorful liquids. The goblin made its way towards the throne slowly.

"High Alchemist Hondo Tahet." seethed Vera.

"The grekkin scientist, and here I thought we were too inferior for your company." said Kazetengu with a hint of sarcasm.

The proclaimed alchemist walked slowly to the front of the throne room, still hunched over and not turning to anyone.

"You still are. Lord Drakai has requested that I complete the task that you both have failed." answered Hondo.

Feathers standing on end, Kazetengu growled lightly and began to approach the grekkin.

"I am pleased you accepted the task, I hope you will have more success than these half wits." said Drakai as he eyed the other two, making Kazetengu stop in his tracks and back away to a spot next to Vera.

Hondo smiled and bowed lightly as he spoke, "It is a pleasure your excellence. I can assure you that I will have a much higher chance of success than these two."

He then looked up from the bow with a sinister smile and gleam in his eye, "and I can promise you that my newest experiment will leave nothing left of these Jagin Warriors."

* * *

The desert mountain range stood in a serene like state; quiet, peaceful, calming. Then came a thunderous tremor that shook the valley floor; rocks sled off nearby mountains, fissures opened up on the ground. In the bromiri village, straw shacks were torn to the ground, and already half destroyed clay buildings were turned to complete rubble. Bromiri began to run about in a state of panic as the tremor grew violent.

"AAAHHH, EARTHQUAKE! WHY HAVE THE ELDER GODS FORSAKEN US!" screamed a bromiri as he shouted to the sky.

"Oops, sorry! That's just me! My stomach's just growling!" shouted Reuben from the once again destroyed kitchen carrying a sandwich. He ate the sandwich in one bite, causing the tremors to cease.

As the tremor stopped, everyone stopped and looked to the experiment.

"Oh, okay then." said the melodramatic bromiri from before.

As the bromiris began to go back to their previous tasks, the experiments came out of the kitchen, half covered in food that was tossed during the earthquake. They walked with Mutai to Reuben who now wore a brown cloth tunic and the gauntlets from the transformation, in place of his full armor.

"_Augh, as if your appetite wasn't bad enough."_ said Kixx as he wiped food off of his arms.

"_That was a pretty good earthquake, about a 5.9 on my scale, not bad Reuben."_ said Richter as he shook off the squashed fruit on him.

Stitch then helped Angel get the food out of her fur, and then shook himself to remove the powder that covered him. Then he was overcome with the urge to sneeze. Has he tried to hold it in, he turned to his right and sneezed, causing a fireball to ignite the snot ball and send him to the ground. The fireball flew into a nearby wall, blasting a large hole in it and scaring the bromiri behind it. "Hey, watch where you point that!" shouted the fuming bromiri.

"Oops, sorry…" said Stitch as he said as he lifted himself up.

Matui chuckled a little, "Don't worry, we bromiri are quick to repair any damage to our village. And we understand that you haven't completely mastered your power, it will come in time."

"Well mahalo, for your generous hospitality, but we really have to get going." said Stitch.

As the group turned to leave, Matui called to them. "Wait, there is a place you must go, it can be your safe haven for your stay in Matenua , and you may find answers to you problem there. Come, I know a way to get you closer to your destination."

The experiments looked to each other and then nodded and followed him. They walked back to the large hut and went to a specific wall with the earth symbol etched onto the surface. The chieftain tapped the wall three times with his cane and the wall began to rumble. It slowly slid away to reveal a corridor leading under the building. The corridor was well shaped and had glowing orbs hanging from the ceiling that lit the dark hallway. They walked until they came to a large room. The room was completely empty except for two pillars with bowls on them, a large slab of rock with purple stones on it and an altar with an arc on it.

"Jagin of Fire, could you ignite the bowls on the pillars?" asked Matui.

"Two bowls of fire hold the onions, coming right up." said Stitch laughingly. He then produced two fires in his hands and tossed them into the bowls, making them burst into bigger flames and illuminating the room.

"_Whoa, where are we?"_ asked Angel as everyone looked around.

"_Better question, what is that?"_ asked Sparky, pointing to the altar.

Matui said nothing as he walked to the rectangle shaped rock with six crystals on top of it. When he moved them to different circles etched onto the slab and placed both hands in two circles on the altar, the crystals began to glow. As the crystals on the rock glowed, the six orbs on the arc began to glow one by one. When it finally reached the last orb, the air inside of the arc crackled as purple energy began to collect and expand into a large portal.

"_Hey that kinda looks like that portal thing that swallowed us up before!"_ said Sparky.

"_You been holding out on us you little sneak!"_ said Kixx as he stormed towards Matui, but Stitch held out an arm to stop him. Stitch looked back to Matui with a questioning look.

"I thought you said there were no portals?" asked Stitch.

"This is not what you think; this is what's called a Jump Gate. Jump Gates are portals that span over Matenua for quick travel. Only powerful wizards are capable of creating a Jump Gate, and they are sometimes connected to one other gate in the world." explained Mutai.

"So where does this one lead?" asked Reuben.

"I am afraid I don't have an answer for that. The wizard who entrusted the daggers to me those many years ago made this gate and did not tell me it's destination, but did tell me to instruct the chosen ones use it, and that this gate can only be used once." said Matui.

The experiments looked to each other for a few minutes.

"_So what do you think bushi-bu?" _asked Angel.

"It's worth a shot, we may get more answers on how to get home." said Stitch.

As he said that, everyone nodded in approval. Stitch looked back to the chieftain. "Okay, we'll go."

Mutai stepped aside as the six experiments walked up to the portal and jumped through. Once through, the portal deactivated and the crystal's light died out and the crystals on the arc and rock shattered. Mutai stood in front of the arc with a warm smile. "Good luck Chosen Ones, the fate of all rests with you."

* * *

In what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, a purple portal opened up a few feet off the red ground. And after a few seconds, the screaming experiments came falling through it and landed hard on the ground in a pile. Slightly disoriented, they began to pick themselves up.

"Ugh, déjà-vu anyone?" said Stitch.

"_Ya know, that wasn't so bad this time around."_ said Richter.

"_Yeah, it would actually be sorta fun if I didn't keep face-planting into the ground and feeling like I wanna chuck cookies afterwards."_ said Sparky.

"So, where are we again?" asked Reuben, making everyone look around. As they turn and looked, they could clearly see that not only were they not in the village, but the village was nowhere in sight. Only flat earth, mountain ranges and the occasional blue cacti were present and seemed to go on forever into the horizon.

"_We might as well keep moving. I see no point in wasting time here." _said Kixx.

"Aw man! Don't tell me we're gonna have to walk now!" said Reuben in dismay.

As the other five ignored him, they began to walk towards the mountain range in the distance.

"_Okay, I spy something red, flat and…"_ began Sparky.

* * *

"_A rock. And this next one is just a guess: a rock."_ said Kixx in a deadpan tone.

"_Yes to the first one, and no to the second. The next one was gonna be that blue cactus."_ said Sparky pointing to a random cactus.

Furious, Kixx stopped and grabbed the electrical experiment. _"Enough with this stupid 'I Spy' game!"_

"_Cool it Kixx! He's just bored, give him a break!" _said Angel.

Kixx put Sparky down and began to mutter to himself in frustration. "_Oh I'll give the little trog a 'break' all right. How about I break his neck…"_

"Hey, did anyone else feel that?" asked Reuben looking to the ground.

Everyone looked around, unsure of what the fat experiment meant.

"_Yeah, I feel it too."_ said Richter.

The others began to concentrate, and finally felt a slight rumble on the ground. It then got stronger with every passing second.

"_It's coming from under us!"_ said Richter as he realized the danger.

"Incoming!" shouted Reuben as everyone began to run from that spot. And without a moment's notice the ground beneath them exploded as a large and long creature emerged from the ground, sending them flying in different directions. Easily towering out of the hole at 50 stories high and as wide as a bus, It had large blunt spikes sticking out from its sides and its skin was hard and resembled the rocky terrain. At its head there was nothing but a large maw with rows and sections of teeth. It leaned over and hissed at the experiments as it seemingly sensed their presence on the desert floor.

"_It's a worm! It's a giant freaking worm!"_ shouted Kixx in shock.

Everyone grabbed their daggers and prepared to fight. Stitch and Reuben grabbed their daggers and they were both engulfed in fire and earth separately and came out in their armor. Sparky, Angel and Richter then charged the worm, but after it hissed in their faces, ran back to keep their distance. After retreating, Sparky shot a jolt of electricity at the worm, only to have it shrugged off by the behemoth creature. Kixx then ran up its back to its head and began punching it. The creature shook and flung the fighting experiment back to the ground.

"_Blitznak!"_ said Kixx while he punched the ground. He then noticed the area getting darker around him. He looked up to see the worm coming down on him with an open mouth of teeth.

"…_uh-oh…" _he said as he cowered in his arms, waiting to be eaten. Just as the worm was over Kixx, a turrent of flames hit the side of the worm, making it recoil in pain. It turned to the direction of Stitch and Reuben. It then launched it's self at them with its mouth opened wide.

"Ah ah ah, no lunch for you!" said Reuben as he launched a large boulder at the worm, cramming it into its mouth. It thrashed around violently, trying to remove the boulder. Once it got the boulder out, Stitch hit it again with fire and made it plunge its self into the soil to retreat. Sensing the danger has passed, Sparky walked up to the hole and looked in.

"_Ha! Yeah, you better run…or crawl…or slink…or whatever it is you do!" _shouted Sparky, making him loose his footing and struggling to not fall in the hole.

While Kixx was still covered up on the ground, Stitch and Reuben walked over to him with smirks on their faces and their clothing back on.

"Well isn't this a sight. The mighty experiment 601, cowering on the ground from a worm." said Stitch.

"And here I thought he wasn't afraid of anything." continued Reuben.

Looking up at them with a sour face, Kixx got up and dusted himself off. _"Shut up, I was only temporarily injured and needed a moment to tend to it. I wasn't scared; I could've taken that worm on my own._

"Yeah, tell that to you wet fur." said Stitch as he snickered.

Everyone laughed as Kixx looked down in absolute embarrassment, only to find his fur dry. Angry, he pushed the laughing Stitch and Reuben out of the way and continued walking.

"_Alright, enough with the hysterics, let's keep going so we can end this stupid journey." _

Everyone slowly stopped laughing and continued on towards the mountains.

* * *

"Ugh seriously, anybody else gettin' tired of walkin'? My dogs are really talkin' to me!" complained Reuben as he stopped briefly to rub his one of his tired feet.

"_I'm with Reuben, we've been walking for a while, and we don't even know where we're going." _said Angel as she stopped.

"_Well I'm not tired, and I know exactly where I'm going."_ said Kixx as he tried to rub his foot without catching anyone's attention. He then looked around for a second in confusion_. "We're uhh… going this way, to the cliffs."_ he said with misplaced confidence.

"Knock off the tough guy act, we could do for a rest." said Stitch as he stopped. Kixx gave him an irritable look.

"But you are right though, that's where we need to go." Stitch continued.

"_No I…huh, really? I'm right? Wait, why are you so certain all of a sudden?"_ asked Kixx who was caught off guard.

"Why were you? I'm not completely sure, but I do have a slight hunch that's where we're supposed to go." said Stitch.

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe too." interjected Reuben.

"Besides, unless Matui meant for us to travel over miles of desert to see a cactus, that mountain side looks like our best bet." said Stitch.

Scanning their destination, the mountain side rested not too far in the distance. The redness of the rock seemed to glow under the night lights of the three full moons above. Though the formation of mountain side the cliff varied in places, the landscape stayed static and barren, except for one thing that caught the attention of one of the experiments.

"_Hey…what's that right there?" _asked Sparky pointing in the direction of the cliff.

All of the experiments turned their attention to the spot their electric cousin pointed to and saw what looked like a circle shape rock formation at the base of the cliff wall. And without saying a word the experiments began to sprint to the object.

After a minute of running the experiments reached their destination. They stopped to look in awe at their discovery as the last of the group staggered along.

"Ugh…c'mon already! ... Can't we just walk?" panted Reuben. "I mean it's not going anywhere and I'm allergic to continuous running! I got a doctor's note and everyth…whoa…"

He stopped in mid sentence to gawk at the large stone ring that sat before him. The ring was carved into the side of the cliff.

"_Does that look familiar to anyone?" _asked Richter.

"_It looks like the portal from the village. A Jump Gate. It even has the place for the crystals." _said Sparky, taking note of the stone altar with the holes etched in.

"_But there's one thing. We're missing the crystals."_ said Angel noticing the lack of crystals.

"_Um…I think I know where to find them." _said Richter looking up the cliff side. The other experiments looked up to see six sparkling crystals embedded high into the mountain.

"_Great, anybody know how to rock climb?" _asked Sparky.

Kixx looked at the out-of-reach crystals and rubbed his chin with one of his arms. He then looked at Reuben. _"Hey Salami Head, can't you knock them down or something? This is your element."_

"Huh…oh, yeah, right! I can pull them down!" said Reuben.

As Reuben stepped up he began to stretch and flex; making sure to flex in the view of Angel. While the only response he received was rolling eyes, laughter and glares, he cleared his throat and faced his task. As he started to raise his hands, the ground began to rumble.

"_Hey! What are you aiming for, the cliff or the ground!" _asked Kixx

"That ain't me! I hadn't even started yet!" said Reuben.

Then, they all looked back to the desert to see something moving quickly underground and producing a large dust cloud in the process. As it moved, a large, hideous screech could be heard.

"_Uh-oh, guess who's back for seconds!" _said Richter.

Everyone looked with terrified faces as the worm sped towards them with deadly speed. Backing up in terror, Kixx looked back at the frightened Reuben and yelled at him.  
_"What are you sitting there for! Hurry up and get the crystals!" _

"…Right, I'm on it!" he said looking back to the mountain.

"I'll keep Slinky busy, you get the Jump Gate working!" shouted Stitch as he ran towards the approaching dust cloud while he transformed.

"I'll help too, wait for me!" shouted Richter as he ran after Stitch.

As 626 and 221 ran towards the worm, Reuben focused on the spot where the crystals sat; he held out his hands and slowly pulled back, causing the cliff above to rumble and quake until the chunk of rock with the crystals broke out and fell to the desert floor. With the worm quickly approaching, Richter slammed the ground with his tail, sending a rumbling shockwave through the soil. The worm shrieked and surfaced, thrashing around from the attack, giving Stitch the opportunity to hurl a fireball at its head. The worm fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. As the worm lay motionless, Stitch walked up to its head and poked it with his dagger, showing the worm to be unresponsive. While Stitch blew a raspberry, in one quick motion the worm attacked, lunging at Stitch with its open mouth. Stitch only had enough time to react by catching the worm's teeth. While Stitch struggled to not be eaten, Angel, Kixx, Sparky and Reuben, hurried to open the jump gate.

"_Maybe they're color coded…"_ sai0d Sparky.

"_They're all the same color!" _said Kixx.

"_Alright, shape then!"_ said Sparky.

Just as Kixx raised his fist to strike the electric experiment, Angel held out a paw to stop him.

"_Wait, I think he might be onto something!"_ said Angel.

"_I think you've been hanging around him too long."_ said Kixx.

"_No stupidhead! Look at the crystals; they're all not the same! The holes are different too!"_ she said.

The other three looked closely at the crystals to see the slight difference the siren experiment pointed out. Each prism crystal, though resembling each other in size and color differed from one protruding piece or absence of section in its form. Each crystal came with its own puzzle-like hole in the altar. The experiments looked at each other with a look of "a duh!" plastered on their faces. In a great hurry they placed the crystal in the corresponding hole and then waited.

"_What went wrong? Why isn't it glowing!"_ asked Kixx.

"I remember Matui putting his hands in the circles. Try doin' that." said Reuben.

Kixx hurriedly put two of his large hands over the circles, but nothing happened. He pulled his hands up and tried again and again until he began pounding the stone.

"_Stop, you'll break it!" _said Angel as she grabbed his shoulder. In a huff he stopped and folded his four arms.

"Uh, guys…" said Stitch from behind them. This caught the attention to the three experiments as they turned around to the struggling Stitch in the maw of the worm.

"Not to rush you or anything but you think you can speed it up before I get digested? Seriously, this thing's got teeth!" Stitch said between the worm's thrashes; he continued to hold the creature's mouth with only the gauntlets on his paws keeping him from being shredded by jagged teeth.

Anxiety setting in, the group began to feel that they have lost. Richter was still beating on the side of the worm as Stitch held its mouth open, and Kixx, Sparky, Reuben and Angel stood before the mountain side in a stupor. In a last effort, Angel put her paws in the circles and held them there, but the arch stood quietly. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she exhausted every idea that crossed her mind.

'_What else can we do? We've tried everything! And now my bushi-bu is gonna get eaten.'_ she began to think.

'_I don't think my song will work on that thing and I know I'm not strong enough to fight it…' _she looked over to her dagger sitting on the edge of the stone and then back at her love fighting off the massive creature. She looked back to the stone with more tears in her eyes. She closed them as she made the biggest wish she's ever made.

'_Please open; I don't know what else to do to help. Please open!'_ at that moment, a tear fell to the stone, and the crystals began to glow. The glow brought the attention of the three experiments back to the altar as the arc began to glow in response to the crystals. Once all of the symbols on the arc glowed brightly, a bright swirling light opened. In great joy, Angel turned to the other two experiments behind them and called out.

"_Stitch! Richter! The jump gate is open!"_

They turned back to the other group and saw the swirling light of the gate.

"Go Richter, I'll be with you in a sec!" said Stitch.

Richter wasted no time in running to the others. Once he was clear, Stitch popped backwards out of the worm's mouth, making it snap shut. Stitch inhaled deeply and blew a large stream of flames into the worm's head, stunning it momentarily as he ran for the gate. The all began to run into the light as the worm shook off the attack and barreled towards them in break-neck speeds. As Stitch jumped for the gate, he turned around quickly to blow a farewell raspberry as the gate disappeared, letting the worm slam into the mountain, crushing the altar and arch.

* * *

Inside a dark tunnel, light suddenly poured from a dead end wall. The light widened until it covered the wall and six bodies flew out of the light and landed on the ground in front of them, and as quickly as the light appeared it vanished, leaving the little travelers groaning on the ground.

"Ya know, that's getting old real fast…" said the disgruntled Reuben.

Everyone began pulling themselves out of the pile. _"Hey, I didn't end up on the bottom this time!" _said Sparky just before he was pushed off by Kixx below him as he said _"Lucky you."_

"_Um…where are we exactly?"_ said Angel as she dusted herself off.

"If I had to guess, under the mountain, but all I see is a long tunnel." said Stitch, his eyes glowing green with his night vision.

"Yeah uh cuz? Not all of us got the night vision upgrade expansion pack, so you think you can give those less fortunate some light, huh?" asked Reuben.

With that the fire warrior snapped his fingers and created a flame in his palm, illuminating the rocky, almost featureless tunnel. They began walking down the narrow cave, talking amongst themselves about their adventure so far.

"_All I'm saying is we gotta be careful in here, we don't know what's down here."_ said Kixx.

"Yeah, I like looking at a menu, not being on one." said Reuben.

"_Well, Chief Mutai said that we had to come here, so I doubt there's anything very threatening down here. Besides, we should be able handle anything coming at us."_ said Angel.

"_Tsk, speak for yourself,"_ scoffed Kixx, _"you weren't much help."_

She stopped and tuned quickly to the kickboxing experiment in anger, making the group stop as well. _"And what the heck is that supposed to mean!"_

Sensing the tension building, Richter tried to intervene. _"Hold on, don't say anything stupid…" _

"_Back off! What I'm gonna say is the truth and you know it!"_ said Kixx, pushing Richter away. _"Ever since we've arrived in this wretched world, you've only been dead weight; when ever there was a battle you're never able to hold your own._"

Stitch then got between the two arguing experiments; the flame in his hand growing larger, giving his angered expression more emphasis. She looked from behind her mate and continued to argue._ "I help out just as much as anyone else, I opened the jump gate didn't I!" _

"_You got lucky, there's no way you would've known how to open it."_ he retorted.

She began to open her mouth, but said nothing, and then Stitch jumped in. "Alright enough, she does as much work as anyone of us. And besides, I didn't see you making much of an effort to open the gate."

Kixx huffed and continued to walk. Stitch brought Angel up to the front to talk as they walked.

"_Don't listen to that stupid-head, you did what you could in the fights and you were the only one who figured out how to open the gate."_ he said.

"_But he's right though, my power won't work on them and I'm not built for combat. And I'm not totally sure on how I activated the gate. That was a total fluke."_ she countered.

"_No, it wasn't a fluke. I'm sure of it. Trust me when I say you're not dead weight. And I bet when your dagger activates you'll be a real fighting machine! Don't worry, and don't doubt your abilities."_ he finished. As the group continued to walk, Angel took another look at the dagger with the white stone in her hand and sighed.

* * *

After five more minutes of walking, the experiments happened along a round room. The room was large enough to fit about twenty of Gantu's species. On the wall going around the room was a panel, each with an elemental symbol etched into it and between each panel a torch hung. Other than the experiments the room stood empty.

As Sparky was the last one to walk in, a sudden movement and loud rumble startled him as he sped towards the front and latched onto Kixx's head as he screamed.

"_Aaaahhh! What the heck was that!" _he said, still trembling on Kixx's head. As the rumbling grew larger, Kixx threw the startled experiment to the ground as everyone watched the cave behind them suddenly close up with stone. The experiments looked puzzled, and then looked towards the earth warrior.

"…what? Don't look at me, I didn't do it!" he said holding up his hands in defense.

Then a gust of wind blew from nowhere and took the flame from Stitch's hand. The flame flew through the air and circled the group, lighting each torch as it passed. As the room brightened up, the wind swirled above and intensified.

"_What's happening!"_ shouted Richter over the raging sound of the winds. Everyone braced themselves as best they could; Angel clung closely to Stitch, eyes closed and wishing the violent wind would stop. As the wind raged on, through the howling winds a voice could be heard.

"Welcome."

They all looked up towards the ceiling to see a figure glide down from the wind. He was a tall humanoid creature, his skin pale with long flowing white hair. His face, though without a nose and ears, showed age with his wrinkled face, pale lips and luminescent blue eyes. Blue markings were painted on his face in foreign symbols the experiments couldn't recognize. He wore long, luxurious white and grey robes that flowed through the wind, and blue gems on his white leather boots and gloves.

As he floated down, the experiments watched with awe and horrid looks as they notice the noticeable transparency of the figure approaching them.

"Welcome my jagin warriors. I have laid in wait for ages in hopes that you find you way here." He said as he approached the group.

The experiments stood silently; their fur raised and voices lost by the sight before them. Finally, the electrical experiment broke the silence.

"GHOST!" he said as he jumped for the closest thing to latch on to, which was Kixx's head. Angel jumped behind Stitch as he pulled out his dagger. After throwing off his frightful cousin, Kixx along with the others prepared to act: to either run or fight.

"Fear me not young Lux, I mean you no harm." said the the silver spirit, noticing the quivering form of Angel behind her mate.

Looks were exchanged all around the room as they lowered their guards slightly.

"Wha…what did you call her? Lux?" asked Stitch, letting his dagger fall to his side.

Angel then came from behind Stitch, confused yet calm from hearing the spirit's soothing voice.

Yes, she is Lux, as she is the jagin warrior of light, just as you are the warrior of fire, Pyro." He said as he gestured to Angel when he spoke.

"You must be that wizard the chief was talkin' about, ain't ya?" asked Reuben.

"Yes Gaia, I am known as Keren, the Jagin Maestro. I am the one who created the jagin daggers you all now wield. I am the one who entrusted the daggers to the safe keeping of Chief Matui of the Western Bromiri Tribe.

"_So this must be the guy that got us in this mess in the first place."_ said Kixx with slight spite in his voice.

"I am not the one who delivered you here Aqua warrior, the ever flowing stream of destiny is what brought you here." answered Keren.

Immediately, everyone was floored. Astonished that the mysterious wizard heard what was spoken in Turian, the room went silent again, with Stitch now breaking the silence.

"Wait, you understood him!"

"I do not speak your language, but I see you thoughts clear in my mind." answered Keren.

Before anymore questions could be asked, Keren spoke again. "Please follow me, we have much to discuss." And he began to walk down a corridor that suddenly opened in the wall. As the experiments walked through the passageway, the torches began to go out one by one and as the last experiment passed through, the passage was beginning to seal its self. And as if on cue, torches lining the walls of the corridor lit as they walked. While the spirit walked down the quiet hall, the experiments were in silent tow as they listened intently to his words.

"We all are bound by destiny, tethered by the chains of fate, destined to flow along the river of life to our ultimate destination that is our reason for being. It is in our greatest time of need did destiny call upon you; it has called upon you from the great distances of our two universes to fulfill a millennia old prophecy."

"But why us? We're just a bunch of genetically created experiments made in test tubes. We weren't even meant to save people." said Stitch following close behind Keren.

"It matters not weather you were born or created, nor weather you were meant to protect or destroy, something great is calling for you all, and destiny has delivered you to the setting of your greatest trials. You have felt this in your heart, have you not young Pyro?"

Stitch fell silent at the observation of the spirit, feeling it to be true as his thoughts linger back to his previous feelings from before their fateful trip.

"_Okay…but what is this prophecy exactly?"_ asked Richter.

Not missing a beat, Keren flowed down the lighted tunnel and stopped in a medium sized room. The room had a slightly large ceiling, and lining the wall was the long told story of Matenua and the prophecy; a mural of large figures, planets, armies and the nine elements revolved around the room depicting that which has passed and what will become. As the experiments gawked at the mural, Keren continued speaking.

"There once was a time where there was no time. The nine great beings of all existence known as the elder gods, who presided over the respective elements of fire, water, earth, wind, thunder, forest, ice, light and darkness, used their divine power to create this universe, and this world known as Matenua."

"Yeah uh bud? We already got that much from the chief." interjected Reuben.

"Then you must already know about the rise of the Sunyata Empire." continued Keren. "Born from nothingness its self, their insane god wishes to return all existence back to the nothingness it was born from. Its power was immense; any who opposed it who were of weak will and small heart were driven to madness by its very presence. With its power, the empire ravaged the land, destroyed kingdoms, and eradicated nations. The elder gods were torn; knowing what must be done, but unable to break their vow of omniscient rule. Though they could not directly destroy the empire with their wrath, they were able to cripple the empire by binding their god to Limbo. "

The experiments listened closely to the words the spirit spoke, shivering slightly at the thought of the terrifying deity. But one experiment, the siren experiment, caught the sound of something within the mountain, something large, something suffering.

"With their god in Limbo, the empire did not stop their rampage." continued Keren, "Many inhabitants of Matenua were erased from existence. It is in this time of peril, when heroes were scarce and saviors were needed, the gods searched the cosmos and found nine souls who could carry the emblems of the gods, nine beings who can wield the elements and defeat the evil empire, six of those nine is you."

While Keren spoke, the distracted Angel caught sight a new corridor opening, and the cry from before intensifying. Silently she slipped from the group down the dim lit corridor. But unbeknownst to the siren experiment, her exit caught the attention of her blue, furry mate.

"Bushi-bu?"

Before he knew what was happening, she was far ahead down the hall, with the blue wreaking ball following behind. When he lost track of Angel, Stitch began to pick up the pace; running on all fours, he ran quickly until he found Angel in the middle of a dark area. Though the only thing that could be seen in the room was intense shadows, one could feel the presence of something taking space within the room.

"_Man what is this place, even my night vision can see through this dark…"_ thought Stitch as he scanned the room with his green night vision eyes. He then looked to Angel who stood silently in front of him staring into the dark abyss.

"Bushi-bu, what's wrong? Why'd you run?" he asked.

Without turning around she answered, "_Something's out there, something called to me."_

"Something's out there? I don't see anything, how can you be sure?"

"_I just know okay…something called to me from this room, and it's hurt."_ she said and began to run into the dark.

"Ah…Angel wait!"" shouted the fire jagin as he chased after his mate.

When she finally came back into view, she was kneeled over a large furry animal. The creature was of canine species and was covered in snow white fur, all except a patch of dark red fur; the matted fur was caked with dried blood around a still bloody wound, and a small pool of blood stood under the animal's motionless body.

Angel looked onto the animal with worry as it started up to her with its beautiful silver eyes.

"Ar…are…y…you okay?" asked Angel with as much English as she knew. The animal only growled in response.

"Kl..claw wound? Terrible!" struggled Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing?" asked Stitch, slightly wary of the creature the siren experiment was kneeled next to.

"_Her name is Silver Fang, she was wounded by something down here!"_ explained Angel.

Before anything else could be asked, Silver Fang let out a small bark and struggled to stand. Then she motioned for Angel to climb up on her back. Once on top, the wolf started on a shaky run, and began to pick up speed until they were lost in the dark again.

"Aw man not again!" said Stitch hurrying after them as he tried to navigate the rest of the dark halls.

Through the dark halls, the small experiment clung to the back of the lunar wolf as it ran.

"Why…you..need help?" Angel struggled to ask.

"_An important matter is at hand, only you can correct this troubling matter."_ said the voice within Angel's head.

"Don't know…can fix…"

"You must believe in yourself Lux warrior, you hold great power within you" said the voice once again as the wolf looked back to her for a split second.

Then the wolf stopped in a large dark room. The room stood dark but devoid of matter; as if the darkness in the room was a large pit to perilously fall into. But as Angel jumped off her ride, she sensed something ominous within the dark. Penetrating the darkness, she could hear the hideous moans and growls of several creatures. She looked forward to see several lanky figures lumbering towards them. The humanoid creatures were covered with black skin; with very little muscle mass the bones showed clearly on their dark skin. Their nails long and black as their skin and their head hairless and without eyes and nose, only their sharp teeth ladled mouths with drool black and thick as tar on their face.

Frightened, Angel backed away slightly, only to be stopped by a furry wall.

"_They are nulls, mindless husks of long forgotten beings, brought to life by the darkest of arcane arts, left by the Sunyata Empire to roam the lands causing chaos and plight."_

While Silver Fang telepathically explained their origin, the nulls slowly walked towards them, arms reaching and claws snatching at the air separating them.

"_This mountain is a sacred sanctuary, blessed by the gods many years ago. Now these invaders roam these halls, defiling it with their presence. Warrior of Light, I have brought you here to purge this sacred place of this evil."_ Silver Fang concluded.

Angel looked at the white gem studded dagger, shivering slightly at the current situation. She then looked behind them to the doorway, expecting her valiant knight to swoop in to save her.

"_You mustn't rely on the others to fight; you must have faith in you own power. Believe that you have power to fight and win."_ said Silver Fang.

"But..was…n..not meant to fight. I'm useless." said Angel.

"_You are not useless Lux, you have proven yourself worthy of this gift by arriving here. And you can prove you are destined to protect this world, but only if you believe!"_ said Silver Fang.

With that, Silver Fang backed away, leaving Angel in the shadows to deal with the approaching nulls. She looked frantically behind, looking for the wolf, and missing the approaching null. The null swiped at Angel, just missing her ear as she dodged. Angel backed into open space as the nulls turned to face her again; the faces of the nulls twisted with savage rage and hunger as they attempted to catch their potential meal. With a desperate thought, Angel tried using her song again, only for it to fall on deaf ears as the nulls continued their deathly march. Angel kept up the song until her throat became sore; then before she realized, the nulls surrounded her. As what seemed to be her approaching fate closed in, Angel began to break down where she stood and cry; her thoughts echoing loud in her head.

'_Why! Why does it have to end like this! Why was I given this? I can't fight, I wasn't programmed to fight. If only Stitch…' _

Then in that moment, she began to recall some key memories; scenes flashed through her mind quickly and with much force. She remembered the first time she met Stitch, how she fell in love with him, how she was saved and helped him protect the Earth, how she became part of an ohana. She then began to remember the bromiri from the village, how she connected with them and grew to like them, and words of her beloved flowed through her mind.

"_No, it wasn't a fluke. I'm sure of it. Trust me when I say you're not dead weight. And I bet when your dagger activates you'll be a real fighting machine! Don't worry, and don't doubt your abilities."_

Then an image of Stitch flashed through her mind; his toothy smile cheerful and warming, giving her strength. She then clutched the dagger and looked up at the null in front of her, who now towers over her.

"_You listen to me you ugly abomination, I won't allow you to take me, and I won't allow you to keep this place. Throughout my life I've had nothing worth fighting for, not until I met my bushi-bu . Now I have an ohana, something worth protecting! I may not be made for combat, but I will fight you with everything I've got, and I will fight your master with everything I am! I can, and I will defeat you!" _she shouted at them.

And as the null in front of her raised its claw to strike, a glow emanating from the experiment stopped the assault. The light grew more intense and finally engulfed Angel entirely, causing the startled nulls to back away. Finally as the light slowly dimmed, Angel appeared in her new armor. Her pure white armor consisted of a thin breastplate, shin and armguards, skin tight one piece leather suit and a thin white headband. The symbol that represented light in this world was shown on the back of the breastplate. She stood calmly; her armor glistening with light and beauty as she held her dagger up and confidently looked at the null before her.

"Okay big boy…let's dance."

The nulls showed no emotion; devoid of much thought, the nulls continued their assault. The first null reached her first as it raised its arm to attack again. Angel looked up to see the claw begin to fall to her, and with a quick movement, the claw detached from the wrist and fell to the ground. The null showing no signs of pain, its eyeless head looked at its wrist for the dismembered hand, only to have dust fall from the wound. As it hissed at her, Angel smirked and held her dagger out and struck; in rapid succession that couldn't be seen by normal eyes, she cut the null repeatedly, leaving nothing but dust. She turned to see two more approach. The closest null jabbed at her quickly, but Angel grabbed its hand and yanked towards the target to receive a foot to the face and knocking it back. The other attempted to grab her, only to have its arms cut off and a roundhouse kick to the head. While she watched the null fly, Angel failed to keep track of the other remaining nulls as one came up from behind and attempted to attack. She noticed the movement behind her and quickly jumped away, having the null miss and hit the ground. She then pointed at the null with two of her pointer and index fingers and a thin beam of light shot at the null, hitting it in the head, cutting clean through with amazing accuracy and power.

* * *

The worried Stitch frantically raced through the dark hall, looking for his bushi-bu and calling to her as he ran. He then noticed a flash of light ahead of him and what seemed to be growling. He hurried to the commotion until he got to the entrance, only to be greeted by a large lanky black creature. Shocked, Stitch didn't have time to react as the creature lunged at him, and in an instant, the creature was vaporized to dust, and in the distance Stitch could see an unbelievable sight.

"Ah…Angel!" he said as he gawked with his jaw on the floor.

As he examined his armored lover, the feelings he felt for her when he met her, the air-light, bubble-gut feeling returned. 'Wow…she looks… beautiful!'

Noticing her mate, she smiled wide as the darkness of the room lifted and revealed a large room that seemed to be the center of it all. Quickly, Stitch ran to Angel and hugged her tightly.

"Angel, you did it! I knew you would!"

Then walking up from behind her, Silver Fang growled.

"Silver Fang said the same thing, I just had to believe I could fight, and remember what I'm fighting for" she said as she smiled warmly. Stitch returned the smile and leaned in, but before they could continue, a voice from behind interrupted them.

"_Aw man! Did we miss the fight? I wanted to see more action!"_

They turned around to see Keren and the experiments approaching from the entrance.

"Whoa ho yowza! Angel, you look amazing! That look defiantly works for ya sweetcakes!" said Reuben.

While Stitch was giving Reuben the evil stare, Angel nudged him to turn his attention to the approaching Jagin Maestro.

"Congratulations Lux, you have not only proven your metal as the Jagin of Light, but also eradicated the evil that dwelled in these halls. Now the Jagins have reclaimed their sanctuary."

"Wait…is that supposed to mean we're gonna live here?" asked Stitch.

"Why yes Pyro," said Keren as he opened his arms in display to the sanctum, "Welcome to Tetera: home of the Jagin Warriors and the Elements of Matenua."

* * *

Okay...didn't want the violence to be that graphic, but considering how graphic my Keroro Gunso story _**The Brothers of Anarchy**_ (GO READ IT DAMMIT!) is, this is like watching Tom & Jerry. First: if you remember Angel being called "Yang" in this story, look again because I found a better name for her, it now "Lux" (sounds a hellova lot better!). And if you haven't guessed, figured it out, or forgot, here's an not so/but still is SPOILER ALERT: My OC in the story will be the jagin of darness, if you want to know what he will be called, find a latin dictionary, or wait 'till he's introduced!. Second: If you haven't already figured it out, all the sacred animals speech text will be italic, showing that they're using telepathy and can only speak to the assigned experiment (and if you're still singing the short-bus blues, it means that the animals can only speak through their minds to the experiment with their element!). I think that's everything, if anyone's got any questions, ask in a review (or pm I guess...) and thanks for sticking around to continue reading the story! Remember: _**REVIEW!**_


	5. Hondo's Devious Plan

Author's Note: GUESS WHO'S BACK! BACK AGAIN! I AM BACK! I AM BACK! I AM-okay i know that was crappy but give me a break, I'm trying to kick myself out of a retardedly long hiatus. But I learned something on that hiatus, I am completely unorganized and easily overwhelmed (granted I already knew that information). So to do something about that, I plan to take everything in stride and tackle everything, one problem at a time, starting with my stories. I said I'm not gonna stop writing them 'till I reach the end and I always stand by my word. I'll just be trying to manage it is all...either way, enjoy the new chapter...I know ya been waiting for it!

**The Jagin Warriors**

**Ch. 4: Hondo's Devious Plan (The Jagin of Forest)**

"Whoa ho yowza! Angel, you look amazing! That look defiantly works for ya sweetcakes!" said Reuben.

While Stitch was giving Reuben the evil stare, Angel nudged him to turn his attention to the approaching Jagin Maestro.

"Congratulations Lady Lux, you have not only proven your metal as the Jagin of Light, but also eradicated the evil that dwelled in these halls. Now the Jagins have reclaimed their sanctuary."

"Wait…is that supposed to mean we're gonna live here?" asked Stitch.

"Why yes Pyro," said Keren as he opened his arms in display to the sanctum, "Welcome to Tetera: home of the Jagin Warriors and the Elements of Matenua."

The experiments looked on in awe of the enormous room; it's large floor stretching to one end of the enormous room and cutting short of part of the other end, leaving a bridge stretching across to a large jump gate arch that suspends over a large seemingly endless chasm. The walls were etched with rhythmic flowing design that flowed to an almost endless ceiling which filtered an unknown light, and on opposite ends of the room from each other, nine colorful tarps with an element symbol sewn into it.

While they looked at the architecture of the room, Angel was engulfed in a bright light, and when it subsided, her armor was gone and a white tunic and skirt with pink trim along with elbow length fingerless gloves on.

"Ooh, another nice number." noticed Reuben, adding a lusty growl after, resulting in an elbow to the gut and a menacing glare from Stitch.

"_You said this place is ours, the entire place, right?" _asked Sparky

"Yes Sir Tonitrum, and within Tetera, each of the elements possesses dominion over their own sanctums."

"_Awesome! That means…what exactly?"_ asked Sparky.

After hearing a growl from Silver Fang, Angel answered excitedly "It means we get our own places here!"

After hearing that, the group of experiments rushed off into the doorway on the other side of the room, save for one quadruped experiment that lumbered along at his own pace.

As the experiments explored their new home, they found that they did in fact have their own places to dwell; separate places for each element within the sanctum. Each room seemed more like small worlds on its own; a mountainous plane with a volcano, a small island in the middle of an ocean, an deep evergreen forest, a windy valley, a rocky plateau, a grassy plane caught in eternal winter, a barren valley struck by continuous lighting, a green hillside bathed in resonating light, and a misty swamp with hanging willow trees cloaked in eternal night.

The group was still in the lightened valley, marveling at the size and tranquility of the area. Angel walked alongside Silver Fang as she looked around her new accommodations in amazement.

"Ya know, put in a soft bed, maybe a vanity mirror and fridge full of pineapple dacaries, and a girl could get used to this." she said, gaining questionable looks from a few of the experiments.

"What? Non-alcoholic of course! You remember those we had at that beach party." She said defensively, resulting in relieved sounds coming from the experiments.

"_Wow…this area looks like it could go on forever, but you could jog in one direction and still make it back here in a few minutes."_ stated Kixx, coming from one side of the plane.

"_This is amazing; this place just gets better and better, and we've only been to Angel's room! I can't wait to see my room."_ exclaimed Sparky

"_Yeah, this place is good I guess…"_ said Richter to himself

"_Geez Ric, you could at least act a little excited."_ said Sparky

"_Uh…yeah sorry…yeah this place is great."_ said Richter with a more lively voice.

"This is a nice place, but this isn't our home, Earth is, in Hawaii with Lilo." said Stitch as he turned to Keren. "I'm glad we have a place to stay while where here, but this is just temporary. We gotta find a way home."

Keren looked down to the blue experiment with an understanding expression on his transparent face.

"Once your duties have been completed here, you will be given the means to return home to your world. Now come this way, you must now claim your weapons." He said as he began to move to the gate that brought them to the area. The experiments looked at each other and then followed the spirit out. But before all of them left, the blue experiment stopped his earthquake-inducing cousin from going.

"_What's wrong cousin? You seem a little down."_ He asked in Turian

"_Nothing, just a few things on my mind."_ Richter said in a low voice.

"_Which would be?"_

Almost reluctant, Richter looked down at the grass between his feet, then back to Stitch.

"_Are we really supposed to be doing this? I mean this seems like an okay place, but this isn't our place. I'm not sure if this is even our fight. Why are we going through this just to go home?"_

"_To be honest, I'm not sure, but I'm not sure if we can just leave them like this. It's pretty obvious that this world is in trouble and we have to play along to get home."_

Richter sighed and looked at his dagger. Then Stitch patted his head to make him look back up.

"_And besides, so far the prophecy has been true, me, Reuben and Angel tuned into mystical warriors, so there's gotta be something here worth fighting for right?"_

"_Yeah…right."_ said Richter.

And with that the two left the room.

The experiments were lead to another room. The room it's self was somewhat plain, except for one wall in the room, which had the element symbols etched across the wall with a weapon under some of them as well as dagger sized sheaths.

"This room houses the weapons forged by the elder gods to aid the Jagin warriors in their future battles. Though they may seem like ordinary weapons, once your power has been awakened, the true potential of these weapons will be at your command."

Noticing the uneven number of weapons to experiments, Reuben spoke to Keren. "Wait, why are some of the spaces missing a weapon? This is like back at the village, some of the daggers are missing too."

"Ah yes Sir Gaia," started Keren, "during the great battle, some of the weapons were lost in the confusion; the weapons of water, thunder and darkness must be located, as well as the daggers of wind, ice and darkness. But beside that, go and claim you weapons."

The experiments whose element matched them went to the weapon in their spot. Stitch caught the sight of a large longsword on the wall; the sword blade glistened in the light, clean of any nicks and imperfections, giving the look of an expertly forged sword. At the end of the blade where it meets the hilt, red diamond shaped crystals sat in the middle of the blade opposite of each other, making the metal wrap around them.

"Oooo, nice sword!" Stitch said in excitement as his eyes widened.

Stitch cooed as he eyed the magnificent sword; he reached for the hilt, and as he grasped the grip of the sword, the gem seemed to glow in recognition of the wilder for a second, and embers emitted from the blade.

After examining the blade fully, he looked back up to the wall and grabbed the sheath for the sword and his dagger, then looked back to Keren.

"You sure these are ours? I mean there cool and all, but look at this thing! It's almost twice my size!" he said as he swung the lengthy sword with one hand like a baseball bat.

"Yes Pyro. Though your small stature was unexpected, these weapons were meant for the jagin warriors: you. And as I can see, it seems you have no problem wielding such a weapon."

Around the room, each experiment whose weapon was present picked them up: a large bronze colored metal shield with brown gemstone studs circling it with the earth symbol in the middle. When Reuben picked it up, the gems flashed and light sand fell from the shield. Next were two white tonfas with small dagger-like white gem tips on each end; as Angel grasped the handles, the gems flashed white and glistened in the light of the room. And finally, a large war hammer with vines wrapping around its long handle ending, where a round green gem was perched on the end of the handle.

Richter walked up to the wall and hit it with his massive tail, making the hammer and dagger sheath fall; as the items fell, Richter lifted up and caught the hammer in his mouth, dropping his dagger along with its sheath. Seconds after contact, the gem on the handle flashed and the vines grew and sprouted leaves in various places.

Sparky and Kixx walked up to the symbols of their elements and picked up their dagger sheaths then joined the others in the middle of the room. After struggling to attach the hammer's holster strap to his back, Richter grumbled. _"Um…alittle help?"_

Sparky and Stitch walked up and helped him into his belts and put his hammer and dagger in their sheaths, all while Kixx chuckled at the spectacle.

"_I must know, how do you expect to use that? You can't even stand upright on those pudgy legs."_

He stopped laughing when most of the room turned to him with glaring eyes. _"…what? It's a valid question, I'm just curious._

The only answer the earthquake-maker could give was a silent shrug.

"You must have faith Sir Verdure; you will find a way to rise to the challenge. Even after its destruction, a tree will find its way to go against its fate and sprout new life."

Everyone stared at the spirit for a minute, completely stunned and tongue tied.

"…_um, yeah thanks Keren…I'll figure this out."_ said Richter, breaking the silence.

"You must also know Jagin warriors," said Keren, "not only must you locate the other weapons as well as the daggers, but the sacred animals of the nine elements as well. Years ago they swore to fight alongside the Jagin Warriors, but some had to go into a deep rest to conserve their energy for the day the Jagins are revealed. As of late, their whereabouts are unknown. "

Behind them, they heard Silver Fang growl shortly. Angel then patted the beast on the head for comfort.

"Don't worry, you did your best." she said.

Everyone looked to her for an explanation.

"She said she stayed behind to protect Tetera."

"_I got a question: why is it only Angel can hear her?" _asked Sparky raising his hand.

"Each warrior will share a bond with the sacred animal of their element. Only when you locate your elemental partner will your mind and soul sync, allowing you to understand and communicate with them." Said the Jagin Maestro

"_Yeah well this is all enlightening and all, connecting souls and stuff, but when are we gonna start crushing something? I'm getting bored."_ said Kixx impatiently.

"You shall get your chance Sir Aqua, but for now rest. Your journey here has been a long and perilous one. Rest and be ready to act less the Empire strikes." said Keren

"And on that note, I'm gonna see if there's any place to get food." said Reuben as he walked to the doorway. "Say Big K, you know if there's a supermarket or something around here?"

"I believe what you are looking for is the Biâbân Bazaar, it is located in the merchant city of Sahrâ at the edge of the desert. You can use the Jump Gate to arrive there instantly. But you must take one of the crystals to make a temporary gate to return."

"Great, thanks K-Man. Anyone else wanna come? Could use extra hands to carry groceries." asked Reuben, motioning in the direction of the hall.

Everyone stared at him unmoved, and then Kixx grunted. _"Of course, the fat one decides to go out and explore, but only for food."_

_"I'll go with you Reuben, I could use the fresh air."_

The experiments spun around to the speaker in disbelief; everyone shot shocked expressions at the earthquake experiment as he walks to the door alongside the Jagin Maestro to his hungry cousin. All of the experiments stood in place as they watched them leave.

"…_why are we still standing here?"_ asked Sparky.

* * *

High in the darkened desert sky, a buzzard-like creature soars ominously; it's black feathers and spotted small purple down feathers fluttering slightly in the cold breeze, it long wing and tail feathers guiding it through the air with ease, and the wind whistling past it's jagged beak and two horns jutting from opposite sides of its head. The large bird scanned the bleak terrain for any signs of life; it's black eyes with an odd tint of red searching the ground for movement. As it continues its relentless search, it flies silently past large walls into a large city.

This city sitting defiantly in the storm ravaged desert was surrounded by large walls, standing to protect it from the worst the desert could bring; storms as well as raiders. Within the city walls, large stone buildings stood huddled together; rooftops only feet from another. The different buildings showed their purpose in their architecture; tall square houses with ragged cloths over windows as well as dome roofed temples of worship and at the far end of the city sat a massive palace of marble and stone, and each full of inhabitants.

The city was bustling with life; beings of every shape, size and color walked the main streets, some carrying themselves as lowly peasants, dignified nobles or authoritative guards, and odd livestock were either corralled near buildings eating grass or walking beside their master. From the main streets to dark alley ways, small creatures scurried around, fighting with each other and staying out of the light and away from larger creatures. Rarely did some of the main street beings venture into the alleys; some found themselves striped of belongings from sly pickpockets and harassed by gangs of young cretins in dead-end streets.

And at the heart of the city, sat a lively marketplace. Mostly shaded under large tarps normally from scorching suns and harsh desert storms, many creatures were active in the deep crowds; some stood behind carts and stands, bartering and selling unique and unrecognizable produce and supplies. Others bought the goods with coins of different sizes, shapes and metal. As well as the merchants and customers, the other denizens of the city were present, the large, burly guards, donned in dark armor and armed with spears and swords prowled the streets, searching for thieves and assassins, grabbing anyone suspicious and dragging them away.

And in the middle of this organized chaos, two of the smallest creatures holding satchels of food stood by a stand.

With a thoughtful yet deadpan look and a mouth occupied with a bag of almost unidentifiable foods, Richter looked at the streets, watching the city's citizens go about their simple existences. He glanced at the passing citizens, searching their faces for the answers that plagued his mind. He sighed deeply and turned back to the stand and his hungry, tan cousin.

"Well thanks, I think this will do for now." said Reuben.

"No problem sirs, it is a pleasure to serve the fabled Jagin Warriors. And you are welcome to shop here for free any time you please!" said the merchant.

"Thanks, I guess it's a good thing this gig has its perks!"

"Of course, many of us have been waiting the arrival of the Jagin Warriors, and would desire only to help our saviors by any means. Some of the shopkeepers here may be obliged to give their goods to you free of charge."

"Sweet!"

Richter noticed something on the counter of the stand. He rose up to the level of the stand to see a potted plant. The plant stood tall in the pot; its many leaves rustling slightly in the breeze. Richter looked at the bright red and yellow flower in amazement, marveling at its beauty.

"_Hey, what is this flower? I thought most plants can't survive in the desert."_ asked Richter to the merchant. The merchant looked confusingly at the earthquake experiment and back at the earth jagin.

"Uh, he asked what's with the funky flower." said Reuben, giving a rough translation.

The shopkeeper looked at the flower and smiled. "Why this is the Red Desert Lily, a rare flower found only in this desert. It is the only one of its kind capable of surviving in the harsh desert climate and was at once a commonly found plant, but with the invasion of the Empire, their numbers have dwindled.

Richter's eyes softened slightly as he looked back at the flower.

"It is quite a shame; these flowers grow where there is water, sometimes there on cactuses but only if its toxin is weak." the merchant continued. "These flowers allow the people of this city to find underground rivers and lakes. We now use the largest of the lakes in the east, but even there these flowers are scarce."

"Wow, that is a shame…well better get going, can't let the grub go to waste!" said Reuben, clearing the air and gripping the satchels of food.

"Ah of course, those grubs are difficult to catch, would be trouble if they did spoil…" started the merchant, but was cut off by a loud cawing sound. The experiments look up to see a large horned bird with black and purple feathers. It sat on top of a tarp on a taller stone building, staring down at the stand, its eyes focused on the experiments.

"Bah! Cursed bird, away with you!" shouted the merchant as he threw a rotted fruit at the bird. It cawed loudly and jumped to the side, dodging the projectile. It flapped its wings angrily, cawed again and continued to stare.

"What the heck is that?" asked Reuben as he tried to hide the bag of food out of the sight of the bird.

"The Horned Buzzard, a foul creature. Very vicious and fearsome, it preys on everything, dead or alive. They are well known omens, for they may bring disaster to those it cast its shadow on." answered the merchant.

Reuben and Richter looked at the ground; the buzzards' shadow stretching across the street to them. They backed away closer to the stand as they kept their eyes on the unnerving vulture.

"Ah, but do not worry, you are Jagin Warriors, you can handle a beast such as that." the merchant said reassuringly.

"Right, well…see ya later." said Reuben, slightly distracted by the bird watching them leave.

As the two experiments walked down the busy street, the bird flew over head, silently watching them. The earthquake experiment walked along silently with his hungry companion, his mind not leaving flower on the merchant's stand.

"Man, lucky for us we got fans here, cause we never did ask Big K for any money. If we keep getting free stuff like this, then maybe this hero gig won't be so bad." Reuben said cheerfully. Richter only grunted in response.

But then something caught the quadruped experiment's attention, making him slow to a stop and look around, letting his tan experiment continue to walk. He finally found the source of the distraction; two cloaked figures in an alleyway were talking to each other.

"So there is a World Jump Gate in the desert!" exclaimed one of the hooded figures, their canine-like snout jutting from the hood.

"Indeed, it's located in a small temple in the east. It has been inactive for centuries, but it is rumored that those powerful enough can travel many realms of existence with it." said the other figure.

Hearing the whole conversation, Richter looked at the two figures in the alley with a smile. Though they were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice him, he silently thanked them for the info.

"Hey Ric, why'd ya stop? Ya find something tasty?" asked Reuben walking back from the other direction. "_No, but I think I found something even better! C'mon, let's get back to Tetera!" _said Richter as he began to run through the streets with Reuben in tow.

When they passed, the hooded figures stopped talking and stood still. They looked up to the roof across from them to see the horned buzzerd looking to them and cawing. The hooded figure gives the bird a toothy grin as it flies off to the direction of the experiments.

* * *

"Okay, how does that feel?" asked Angel holding unused bandages and a mortar and pastel with a dark green paste in it.

"_Much better, my deepest gratitude Lady Lux." _said Silver Fang.

After an hour of treatment, Silver fang stood, stretched her legs and shook her body with a bark; her glistening fur waving from the movement was only interrupted by the bandages rapping different parts of her body that sustained injury.

"I hope that heals well, I've never had to make medicine before, but Keren said these herbs would defiantly help." said Angel as she put the first-aid supplies down to admire the wolf's shining pelt.

The experiments were gathered in a slightly large room that could vaguely resemble a recreation room.

Though the room stood bare save for a round table in the middle of the room with nine large chairs with an elemental symbol circling around it. The room was in slight disrepair as with the rest of the sanctum due to a long past battle, and the only light in the room was that of lit torches in random corners of the room. The experiments were engaged in different activities to deal with oncoming boredom; Stitch was in a corner, aimlessly swinging his sword around like a child while laughing and making fighting sounds, Angel sat at a chair and conversed with Silver Fang, Kixx was shadowboxing and Sparky was asleep on the table.

As the hour seemed to drag on for eternity, the monotony was interrupted by the heavy footsteps and panting of the two other experiments returning.

"_Guys! I found a way back home!"_ exclaimed the out of breath Richter, dropping the satchel of food on the floor.

"What!" shouted Stitch, accidently releasing the sword in mid-swing causing it to fly and imbed into a nearby wall.

"What, really!" asked Angel jumping up from the chair.

"_You're kidding, for real?" _asked Kixx, stopping his training.

"_Huh, say what now?" _asked Sparky groggily.

"_A way back home, a World Jump Gate, in some temple east of the bazaar." _said Richter in a more controlled tone.

"How do you know?" asked Stitch.

He…he got it from some guys in an alley…" said Reuben between gasps while picking up the dropped food.

"I must say, I have no knowledge of this gate or temple. Not in the middle desert." said Keren as he phased through a nearby wall.

"_Well no offense Keren, but you've been dead and stuck here for centuries. Besides, we're technically in the middle of nowhere, so why not a temple." _said Sparky

"_Yeah, but doesn't this seem a bit sketchy? I mean, who the heck are these guys you heard this from?" _asked Kixx.

"_I don't know, but we gotta see if it's real. What if we finish whatever we're supposed to do here and can't get back." _saidRichter urgently.

"I'm not sure about this, but I guess it's worth looking into." said Stitch.

"Very well, you can use the Jump Gate to get back to the bazaar, but you may have to find another way to the temple."

* * *

"Could this thing go any slower…" groaned Angel slumped over on a pile of blanketed boxes on a moving cart.

Is if to answer, the creature pulling the cart bellowed. Resembling a camel, the creature had two, two foot humps on its back, several shapeless spots on its body and a long snout that stretches close to the ground. It bellowed again as it drug its six legs through the desert floor.

"Ah who asked you!" shouted Angel.

"Don't be so cranky bushi-bu, Taruk said we're close, right Taruk?" said Stitch first to his mate, then to the cloaked creature below them on a seat, steering the beast of burden.

"Of course Blue-Fluffy One, I've traversed this desert many times. I've seen this temple you seek. It recently appeared deep in the desert, but I've made record of its current establishment" said Taruk back to the Jagin of fire.

The hunched over, cloaked creature lashed the reins to make the creature move faster, shouting something in an unknown language. Because of the hood, the only visible part of his face was his yellow, reptilian eyes, and what body of him that wasn't covered by the cloak or an article of clothing were a large dark green lizard tail, and the fingers from the fingerless gloves he wore on his claws, and on his side was a sheathed sword.

"It's not just that," groaned Angel, "how long do we have to travel on this cart? Being on top of this stuff is murder on my patooki!"

_"And I think I'm getting buggy sick." _groaned the now pale-yellow electrical experiment. Hearing that, Kixx and Reuben moved as far away from Sparky as possible on Taruk's pile of cargo.

After another minute of travel, the terrain began to rise slightly into a hill. The cart began to slow to a stop.

"The Temple you seek is there," announced Taruk, pointing farther up the upgrade stretch of land to the building in the distance. "I am afraid this is as far as I dare to venture."

With that, the experiments hopped off on the dry ground.

"Be warned Sacred Ones; the spirits of the desert are wary of this place." started Taruk, "What little life that inhabited this land has long since abandoned it. What lies within that temple may not be too hospitable"

"_That's why he's not coming? Tch, coward…" _scoffed Kixx.

Angel looked at the kickboxing experiment sternly then back at the reptilian. "So I guess that's why you're not coming?"

"I am afraid not, I can find other customers elsewhere. And on such note, I must be going. May Al Khodâ Mâr watch over you on your journey." he said as he bowed "And consider this escort a promotion for my business. I will expect proper payment for my services in the future." and then he rode off.

While they watched the wagon ride off in another direction, the experiments gathered themselves.

"Well okay, let's get going, and hopefully we'll find something worth our time here." said Stitch.

And with that, they began their trek to the temple.

Along the way, the experiments start passing areas with patches of red and yellow flowers.

Richter ran up to one of the flowers and smelled them.

"Wow, these are beautiful!" commented Angel.

"_They're Red Desert Lilies. I saw one in town."_ said Richter.

And out of the corner of his eye, Richter saw Stitch reaching for one of the flowers. Before he could grab it, Stitch's hand was smacked away by a purple tail.

"Yeowch! What was that for!" exclaimed the Fire Jagin.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ asked Richter in a threatening tone.

"I was just picking one for Angel. You didn't have to hit me!" exclaimed Stitch.

"_Well, leave it alone. They're rare and it'll die if it doesn't stay here."_ said Richter.

After they finished talking they continued up to the temple.

* * *

After walking through the barren but vivid desert, the color that stood out in the earth, sky and scarce plant life, which shown their own individual magnificence seemed to drain away as the approached the looming stone construction. And what little animal life; odd birds, small unique lizards, and even never before seen insects vanished, retreating from this ominous aura that permeated the landscape they once made their own.

The experiments walked on, wary of the negative vibe the landscape seemed to be poisoned with; all the while looking towards the temple. The temple it's self seemed normal; stone pillars with intricate designs stood in front, holding up the first part of the roof, as the rest was supported by desert torn yet sturdy walls of granite-like rock. On the ground in front of the opening as well as the roof, large stone gargoyles stood watch over the temple, motionlessly watching the intrepid adventurers approach. The temple it's self was small, but its presence gave the impression of something highly important, be it good or evil.

The experiments reached the steps of the temple; the moonlight casting the shadow of the building over them. All of them stared up to the structure in a hush.

"_Um…y'know what? Why don't you guys let me know about this place later, I'm gonna go see what Big K's up to…"_ said Sparky, inching away slowly. Before he could completely get out of range, Kixx grabbed his antennae, and without looking away from the temple, pulled him back.

"Well, we're here, let's see what can we find." said Stitch, his already high pitch voice cracking slightly as he hesitantly advanced to the door. Each of the others followed up the stairs, and as the last experiment reached the top, the doors slowly lurched open, dust falling off of the doors from years of nonuse, and the noise of the wind howling through the darkened space within, giving the impression of this old temple being revived from the dead and breathing for the first time in years.

Angel and Stitch latched onto each other, holding the other tightly as if the temple would steal the other away. Richter and Reuben stayed planted in their spots, Richter gulping slightly and Reuben nervously munching on sandwich he carried with him. Sparky couldn't breathe, his face turning different shades of yellow.

"_Kixx…buddy….lungs…..crushing….._" squeaked the electrical experiment. The bulky experiment loosened his grip in his second right arm enough to let the suffocated experiment slip from his shaky grasp. Sparky stepped away from the shivering experiment to catch his breath and stay out of reach, while Kixx tried in vain to steady himself from his frightened state.

Each experiment readied themselves and stepped through the threshold, staying on guard for what the menacing temple contained within, until their concentration was broken from the swift slam of the doors behind them.

Shouting in the dark corridor, the experiments tried to compose themselves.

"Stitch, give us a light! We can't see!" shouted Angel.

And on cue, the torches on the walls light up with flames.

"Nice work cuz, glad you found those torches." said Reuben.

"…I didn't. I didn't even light them…" said Stitch. The group fell silent for a moment.

"_Oh great, here we go again with this routine. Another ghost better not appear."_ said Kixx.

"If that's the case, why don't you take point Ric?" asked Stitch.

"_What! Why me!" _jumped Richter.

"Because you found this place…" said Reuben in a deadpan tone.

Unable to argue against them, Richter walked to the front of the group in a huff while the others followed.

As they walked, they looked through the empty halls, half expecting a ghoul to attack. After a short walk through the deserted hall of pillars, they came entered another room, large enough to take up the bulk of the building. The room had no windows and circled stairs in the center of the room with an arch in the middle. The stairs obviously acted as seats at one point in time, moving downward to the center that had what was obviously a Jump Gate.

"_That must be it."_ said Richter.

All of the experiments walked down the steps to the gate.

"This looks like the real deal…" said Stitch.

"_Alright, lets fire this puppy up and see if we can't go back home!"_ said Sparky excitedly.

"I second that, Earth, here we come!" said Reuben with glee.

"So that is where you hail from. I must say, I did not claim faith to our scout's reports, but I am intrigued; I must know what this land known as 'Earth' is. I wager there must be many creatures to dissect and experiment on. By the way, I wouldn't bother with that jump gate, it may look genuine, but it is merely a pile of stone…"

Without warning, the doors to the chamber slammed shut and more torches higher up ignited and illuminated the large room, as well as the origin of the unknown voice. The experiments looked up to see a hunched over goblin-like creature with draping robes, belt of tools and vials of unknown liquids.

"_What the heck is that!"_ said Kixx, looking up towards the grotesque creature.

"_If it was purple, fuzzy, and had two extra arms, looks like you in a few years."_ said Sparky, earning a swiping arm aimed at him, which he dodged easily.

"Alright, who are you?" asked Stitch, his hands rising to his sword and dagger slowly.

With a low cackle, the mad scientist answered.

"Greetings my intrepid new specimens. I am High Alchemist Hondo Tahet, unparalleled mind of science and sorcery, head scientist of the Sunyata Empire, and your intellectually superior host."

"The Empire? So you're with that bird guy and cat chick!" said Reuben readying his shield.

"Ah yes, you recall your previous excursions with General Kazetengu and Sorceress Vera. Unlike them, I will undoubtedly have success in your demise." said Hondo.

"Yeah, says who!" barks Stitch.

"Says my new experiment." said Hondo, pulling a green vial from his belt with his bony fingers. "This is only a prototype, but I expect excellent results." And with that, he threw it into the circle with the experiments. As the glass broke on the ground and the green substance hit the floor, it gelled and stayed still. Suddenly, it began to twitch slightly, and then it began to grow.

As it kept growing, the experiments backed away slowly, watching it increase in size; they readied their weapons in anticipation.

"What is this stuff? What's it supposed to do?" asked Angel, looking up to the grekken with a hand on her dagger and other on a tonfa.

"Hmm, curious…" said Hondo, quizzically rubbing his long chin in mock thought, "it would be interesting to see what one touch of this gel will do to your fragile bodies. Unfortunately, I won't be around to see the results in person, but I surly do appreciate you selfless contribution to my ingenious scientific breakthrough." And after his monologue, he threw his head up and cackled as he turned and left through an opening in the wall. Once he left, the opening slammed shut.

When the experiments turned their attention back to the menacing blob, it had already grew larger than the experiments and seemed to move and spasm as if it struggled to live. Then in the center of this shapeless blob, a green spark suddenly ignited and surged through the gel, making it glow and pulse with life.

"_Great…nice work on the info Ric…"_said Kixx to Richter as they held their weapons and daggers out while the backed away.

"_What, I didn't know this would happen…at least I tried!" _said Richter defensively.

"We're not blaming you Richter, anyone of us could've made this mistake." said Angel.

"Well how do we should fix this little mistake, because it's moving this way." said Stitch, staying mindful of their current gelatinous problem.

"Hold on cuz, I got this!" said Reuben as the sand engulfed him and reappearing in his armor. He stomped the ground with his foot, dislodging a piece of floor and hurling it at the gel. The gel rippled upon impact with the rock; the rock lodging it's self into the creature, only to be pulled into it and slowly be disintegrated before the captive experiments.

"It's made of acid, don't anyone touch it!" shouted Stitch as he readied his sword and charged the gel. With one large swipe, the blade slid through the gel creature with ease, spitting it in half.

Stitch looked back at the dispatched gel with a confident smirk, only to have it wiped off as he watched the two halves start moving. In retaliation, the gel monster that was once the upper half of the first bounced forward to the fluffy fire warrior. By reflex, Stitch swung again to keep from being hit, cutting the assaulting gel and sending it flying with his massive weapon. At first the gels were motionless, but then the spark within them revived them.

"Okay…anyone else wanna try?" asked Stitch nervously.

The now four gels continued to advance; all the while they continued to grow to their normal size. One that was ahead of the pack leaped at the warriors again. And behind the fire jagin, the fuzzy, armor clad earth jagin ran forward.

"Batter up!" shouted Reuben, holding out his massive shield. With a wet smack, he slammed his shield into the leaping gel, sending it to a far wall.

"Yes! Home run!" said Reuben waving his shield triumphantly.

The flattened gel slid down the wall, only to reform once it hit the ground. Reuben looked at the unharmed creature in shock; his jaw on the ground and eyes bulged open.

"Well, I'm outta ideas." He said in defeat.

As the other gels continued to advance, Sparky stepped up with a determined look and dagger in hand. His long antennae stood out in front of him; an electric current flowing between them, ready to shock the enemies. He smirked and readied himself to charge, only to be stopped by a pink paw.

"Wait Sparky, you can't get too close to it, it'll only burn you if you try to shock it!" said Angel.

"_Aw c'mon! We gotta try something!" _said Sparky.

"_Ah forget this! Let me do it!"_ shouted Kixx, running forward and snatching Stitch's sword as he went.

"What the…hey!" said Stitch.

In a flurry of swings hand swipes, the kickboxing experiment wildly attacked the jelly; drops and globs of the creatures splattered everywhere. After one final swing of the blade, Kixx sent dozens of drops flying everywhere. Exhausted, tense, and singed fur from the slight splash back of the obliterated gels, he walked up to Stitch and shoved the sword back into his paws.

"_And that (pant) is how you do it."_ he said with a pant.

Barely catching it from falling on the ground, Stitch clutched his blade and looked at his cousin with an annoyed face. But then something caught his eye as his cocky cousin was walking off.

"Yeah, you did it alright. Look at what you did!" said Stitch pointing in front of him.

With a cocky smirk, Kixx turned around to admire his handy work again, but his confidence tuned to exasperation when he saw the sight. Every droplet, now bigger than a baseball began to grow and spark with life, and every drop smaller than the others honed in on the others and formed with the others to increase in size. Soon the entire room was filled with gels; anything that lay in the way, loose rock, the fake gate, and broken pillars were melted away in the sea of gels.

"Enough with the cutting, we've already established that it doesn't work!" shrieked Angel.

"_So what the heck are we supposed to do!"_ said Kixx franticly.

"_Reuben, use your powers to put a hole in the floor to get rid of them."_ said Sparky as he ducked and dodged the onslaught of gels.

Just as the earth jagin was ready to go through with the idea, Richter rushed in front of him.

"_Wait! There's an underground lake under this place, a lake the city uses for water. We drop those things down there, they could contaminate their water!"_

"Well then what do you suggest we do!" asked Reuben.

The earthquake experiment was at a loss. He looked around at the approaching gels, which seemed to have increased its ranks. The room was filled with the gels to the point they were climbing the walls and moved across the large ceiling.

"_Um, gimme a minute…_" said Richter in an uneasy tone.

As the gels closed in, the experiments huddled closer together within the sea of acid.

"_Lux, you must tap into your inner light. You have the power to save yourselves."_

Shocked by the voice, Angel looked around through the crowd of jelly for its owner.

"Keren? Is that you?" "_Lux, find your inner light, and use the power of Angel's Flight."_

"Okay, but how do I do that!" asked Angel as she looked to the ceiling for a reply.

When she looked around at her ohana, she watched as they fought the creatures in vain; Reuben continued to throw rocks, after finding that they were fire-retardant, Stitch tried to hit the gels with his sword without much cutting, and the others tried to stay out of contact with the acidic monsters.

Immediately she began concentrating; she closed her eyes and focus hard. Her ohana flashed through her mind one by one as she thought of the outside of the temple, the images began flashing faster and faster in her mind to the point where they blurred.

In the fray, Stitched looked to Angel to see her in what like a cringing state; her eyes closed with her hands to her head, and the dagger clutched in her left paw. Suddenly, the dagger began to glow with light, soon followed by Angel's armor. Then all around the room, small orbs of light appeared and began moving to Angel, as if she was pulling them in with an unknown force. The slow moving orbs began to flow in faster with each passing second as the gels closed in on their prey. As the orbs began accumulating in the center, making Angel glow brightly and catching the other's attention and moving closer, the space they were in seemed to implode on its self with traces of light, leaving no trace of the jagins in the room.

* * *

Outside the temple in the desert night, the grekken alchemist walked slowly out to the vast wasteland. As he walked, his general and sorceress materialized a few feet in front of him. The sorceress waved her staff and a troop of orc troops materialized from thin air and began running towards the temple.

"Retrieve the daggers, my 'experiment' should have had its fill and should be momentarily harmless." said Hondo as troops walked by, roaring in response to the order.

Hondo continued to walk to the two other officers slowly.

"You can inform our liege that the Jagins have been eradicated by his most trusted alchemist." he said with a small chuckle afterwards. The crow and panther demons stared daggers at the alchemist, their malice for the grekken scientist apparent.

"Although I revel in your hatred for my brilliance, let us tell our emperor that I have succeeded where you have undoubtedly failed. Now, will you do the honors, Lady Vera?" he said with a grin when he stopped in front of her.

"Hmph…of course Sir Hondo…" said Vera with a huff.

She held out her free hand with her index and middle finger held out and began drawing a circle in the air. While she continued this, she chanted a spell under her breath, and the tips of her fingers glowed green and made the circle she traced visible. As she neared the end of her chant, she pulled her hand from the loop, as the swirling circle continued to spin in air and pick up speed. She concluded the chant and thrust her palm forward to the circle, making it spin at impossible speeds, and the middle of the circle clouded with an eerie black smoke.

The smoke seemed to suddenly clear and the image of their emperor appeared. "I am to assume you have good news." said the dark scaled dragon.

"Yes mi'lord, Hondo proclaims that he has succeeded in the destruction of the Jagin Warriors…" said Vera into the screen.

"Is this so, you have claimed the daggers." said Dragkai, smoke bellowing from his mouth as he spoke.

"The orcs are retrieving the daggers as we speak my liege." said Hondo, rushing in front of Vera to speak. "And I assure you, the Jagins have been completely destroyed."

As the grekken started to speak again he froze and looked around.

Vera and Kazetengu looked around as well, both with fur and feathers standing up as if the air was charged with a static current.

"There is a high concentration of white magic, but from where." she said with alarm.

Then in front of the trio, the air seemed to turn to light, pushing in on its self until a force imploded and a flash of light was produced. As it faded the Jagins stood where the energy was focused.

"What! That's impossible! My experiment!" shouted Hondo as he looked towards the Jagins.

Everyone's attention was then pulled to the temple entrance where the orcs began running out. Some of the orcs were unable to make it out of the entrance and some fell over as they were consumed by the blobs that exited the building in mass. The gels began to flood out and cover the ground as the moved silently towards the group.

The grekken scientist looked back to the dragon's image with slight nervousness in his eyes.

"We will discuss your treacherous words later. But for now destroy the Jagin Warriors and get me the daggars." said Dragkai. With those words the circle dissolved in the air in smoke.

"You heard our emperor, destroy them and take their daggers!" shouted Hondo.

"Very well! It is time I claimed the blue creatures head for the humiliation he gave me!" said Kazetengu as he drew his sword and charged off.

"And I will take the pink one. It will be a pleasure to take her magic as my own!" said Vera, running off with her scepter resonating energy.

Looking up to see the bird and cat charging them, the experiments readied themselves. They looked around their surroundings; the sorceress and general were ahead of them, behind them were half of the orc troops followed slowly by the menacing gel creatures.

"Okay, I've got bird brains!" said Stitch readying his blade.

"I'm going with you, I'll take the cat. "said Angel, holding up her tonfas.

"_I guess that leaves us the stragglers, but try and keep the jelly creatures from reaching the flowers!"_ said Richter. The others grunted in agreement and ran after the soldiers while Stitch and Angel combated the general and sorceress.

At blinding speed, Stitch ran towards Kazetengu; he leaped into the air and swung at him, clashing swords once, landing on the ground and locking hilts with the devilish bird of prey.

Vera ran forward and flung an energy spell at the pink and white armored siren who in turn deflected the blast with the crystal tips of her tonfas. She then slashed at the air sending two white energy waves at the panther, who smashed her scepter into them, breaking their form.

The soldiers all drew their swords and shields and charged after the remaining experiments. Reuben leaped into the air and slammed into the ground with enough force to propel two orcs into the sky with rock pillars. Kixx began to use his signature attack; he began to spin rapidly, flailing his four arms around and smashed into three troops sending them back to the gels. Sparky flew in quickly, surprising the orc and zapping him with electricity, stunning him long enough to kick him back. And Richter raced up to the last one and batted him with his tail, making him fly to an approaching jelly. The experiments backed away as they watched the acidic creatures consume the defeated soldiers.

_"So now what do we do?" _asked Sparkey, nervously watching the gels advance.

Richter looked around the battlefield; his eyes moving from the threatening acidic foe to the defenseless plants behind him, to is side more orcs charging in, and further out behind him, the village who depends on these plants and the water they protect. He looked at his paws on the ground in thought.

_"I don't know, but we gotta do something." _he said. _'we gotta do something, if not us...than who will?'_

While in thought, Richter's dagger began to glow green in it's sheath; the ground around Richter began to sprout vines that began coiling around his legs. Resisting the vines at first, he eventually closed his eyes and allowed them to cover his body and lift him slightly into the air. More larger vines began to sprout and engulf the earthquake experiment, tightening around him until a tightly coiled pillar of vines stood and sprouted leaves. It sat for a few seconds until a large buldge appeared in the middle of it and began to glow until it exploded and an armor clad figure landed on the ground.

Kneeling on one knee, Richter sat adorn in a brown and green leather jacket with a cream colored feathery collar and forest symbol on the back, a dark green headplate with the forest symbol carved in, dark shoulder guards, armguards and shin guards, all with three rounded spikes on each. In his once paws, now turned more hand-like, he clutched the glowing dagger and war hammer. He looked up to the approaching enemies and stood up to face them.

The orcs took notice of Richter and charged after him. As they ran, some suddenly stopped in their tracks. Looking down to see their feet snagged by vines coiling around their legs. They then look back put in time to see the forest jagin slam them with his hammer. The other remaining orcs hesitated momentarily, but follow suit with attacking him.

"Cmon, show me what you got!" shouted Richter as he held up his hammer.

_"So. Freaking. Awesome!" _exclaimed Sparky as he watched his large cousin pummel the soldiers with excitement.

_"Meh, he's not bad...the big guy got some skills" _said Kixx.

" 'Not bad'? He kicks major patooki! We big guys rule!" exclaimed Reuben.

While watching their friend battle they almost forgot the other problem quietly sneaking up behind them. Sparky casually looks back and srieks in terror at the close proximity of the gels and backs away with Kixx and Reuben doing the same.

After dispatching most of the soldiers, Richter looked back to the gels persuing his ohana; he hits the ground with the spiked point of his hammer and swung up to the remaining three orcs sending a large bundle of roots up, grabbing two and tossing them towards the gel wave.

The two orcs were flung into the closest gels approaching, making the three experiments duck and the gels pushed back by the collision.

The last soldier was hit hard in the direction of the other jagins.

Clash aftrer clash of their swords, Stitch and Kazetengu fought hard to gain the upper hand. Then suddenly an orc soldier flies through the air towards the demon general. Noticing the soldier, he quickly slashes his sword at the soldier, knocking it away. Stitch, seeing his opportunity, slashes three times at Kazetengu's breastplate, knocking him backwards, and finally inhales and blows out a large fireball from his mouth, blasting the bird farther away towards the other combatants.

Leaping through the air, Vera swings her scepter down on Angel, who in turn crossed her tonfa to block. The impact of the scepter pushes the siren experiment down; her knees buckling under the strength of the sorceress. Then the jewel on the scepter begins to glow as Vera begins to gloat.

"Do you truly think your power surpasses mine? Ha! For your foolishness, I think I will relieve you of your magic, for only I shall possess the most powerful magic!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the giant crow fly towards her; Vera ducked out of the way, leaving an opening for the jagin of light. Quickly, Angel rushes towards Vera and unleashes a volley of attacks; bashing and swiping her tonfas into the cat with rapid succession. As the sorceress stumbles back, Angel jumps back and puts her tonfas together, and the crystal tips begin glowing and resonating.

"Possess this you ugly cat bitc-"

Cutting off her own sentence, she fires a large white beam that slams the panther back, landing her on top of the smoldering heap known as Kazetengu.

After defeating their foes, Angel and Stitch regroup with their cousins.

"_That was totally wicked!"_ shouted Sparky excitedly._ "You were all like 'clang, clang!' with your sword, then she was like 'pshoo' 'whoosh' 'pow', then you finally went superheroey and beat up everybody with plants and-"_

"Congrats cousin, you've got your powers." said Stitch, cutting off the hyper experiment.

"Thanks but, what do we do about them?" said Richter, motioning to the slow moving gels just slightly in range of the group.

"No, I will not stand for this!" shouted someone from behind them. The experiments look to the noise to see Hondo, standing nearby and shaking with anger.

"I am the great Hondo Tahet, my mind and masteries of science rival the powers of the gods! I will not stand for failure!"

He then pulled a large vial filled with a purple substance from his belt.

"Especially to vial creatures such as you! I will show my genius by giving you the appearance to match your stature!" and with those words he flung the vial at the group.

The experiments braced themselves for what was coming, but Richter stepped forward in front of them. Quickly, he raised a vine from the ground in front of the approaching vial. The vial bounced off the vine and flew back to its place of origin at a faster speed. Unable to react quickly, the vial smashes into the grekken's face; the glass shattering and the liquid splashing across his body starting from the right of his face to his left fell to the ground, gripping his face as smoke poured from his head and arm while he screamed in complete agony as the right side of his head began to swell and change color and large boils formed on his arm.

After getting up, Kazetengu staggered to the scientist and grabbed him, dragging him back to the spot where Vera conjured a portal. Before jumping in the portal, the bird looked back at the jagins with malice.

"Know this, you may have won the day, but next time we will claim the daggers and your lives."

After those words, the bird and cat leaped into the portal with the grekken pulled behind them.

When they left, the jagins looked back to the gels closing in on them.

"_Okay, so one problem is gone, but what about this one?"_ said Kixx.

"Don't know, but we can't let them go, they'll destroy the underground river if they get underground…" said Stitch.

"And what about the village, they'll surely destroy that if they get that far." said Angel.

As Richter watched on, his mind began to race, wondering what to do next, but then suddenly he stopped and looked down to his feet. He saw a little red desert lily between his feet; he stared at it for a moment when he had a look of revelation.

"I think I got an idea." he said as he moved to the front of the group. The experiments watched as he raised his hands and concentrated on the ground. As the gels were in reach of the jagins they suddenly stopped, and began to decrease in size and amount. The gel finally began to disperse, leaving behind nothing, but what was revealed to be small roots sprouting from the ground. In astonishment, the experiments watched as their cousin displayed his powers, but was then called to attention by a glow behind them. They turned to see the lilies begin to glow. As they glowed vibrantly, they grew in size until they were the size of the blobs of acid. The experiments marveled at the wonders before them; the hillside covered in large glowing flowers. Then suddenly, the flowers begin to disintegrate into a red powder and blow away in the passing wind. With the gels gone, the experiments relaxed and watched as the red dust floated away in the breeze.

"But…Ric, what about the flowers?" said Reuben, looking back at the forest jagin.

Richter smiled and looked back at his cousins and walked to them. He then bent down to here he stood before and brushed away some dirt to reveal a small plant sprout.

"It's like Keren said, 'it will find a way'."

While they looked at the sprout, Sparky saw the gleam of something behind him. In the path where the gels engulfed the orc soldiers, one of their weapons was not dissolved, but sat on the ground unscathed. Sparky went to it and picked it up; the long blue pole went up to a bushel of white fur that collared a large blade, making the weapon resemble a naginata.

As he picked it up, the fur collar frizzed up with static and the blade started conducting electricity.

"Sparky, what are you doing? Stop playing with that." said Angel.

"_I'm not doing this, it's making electricity on its own!"_ said Sparky.

"Hey, Keren did say that some of the weapons were missing, maybe this is one of them!" stated Stitch.

"_Okay, but what were they doing with it?"_ asked Kixx.

"_I dunno, but it's mine now!"_ said Sparky excitedly hugging his new weapon.

"Well, I'm glad were done with this, so can we go home now? This worked up one heck of an appetite." asked Reuben, rubbing his belly.

"Alright, but we're not walking or riding on that thing! Were taking the 'express route'." said Angel.

As she said that, everyone gathered near her and she used her angel's flight to take them back to Tetera.

* * *

Deep within the hallowed corridors of the dark castle, screams could be faintly heard. Closer to the throne room the screams resonated loudly. Inside, the general and sorceress were suspended in air by what looked like smoke. On the throne, the emperor sat with hand stretched out towards his subordinates and his eyes glowing red, Vera and Kazetengu howled in pain as the smoke swirled around them and move through their bodies until Dragkai lowered his hand, making the smoke disperse in the air and dropping the two.

"That was only a slight punishment for your failure. Count yourselves lucky, your past successes warrant the continuation of your service to me and your lives. And as for you Hondo," he said as he looked from the withering bodies on the floor to the cloaked figure behind them; only a small portion of Hondo's face could be seen, but some of his now large, discolored, grotesque hand stuck out from the bottom of the cloak, "your present state is punishment enough for your treachery.

The general and sorceress picked themselves up from the floor and looked up with the scientist to the fearsome dragon staring down on them.

"Since you have given us a new…'useful' weapon, you will be allowed to continue your work here. But know I will not stand for more failure." he said with smoke pouring from his nostrils and mouth.

* * *

Took me forever to finish this one...guess I'm lazier than what I thought. Just a heads up, I've proofread and updated the chapters, so any misspellings have probably been corrected (I may have missed a few, so sue me...) some words, phrases, and sentences were changed and rearranged, and new content was added. One new thing that was changed was Angel's Jagin title from "Yang" to "Lux" (reread the 3rd chapter, you'll see the change). Now before everyone gets happy that I'm writing new chapters again, hold on. I will be switching back and forth with this story and my other "in-progress" story **_The Brothers of Anarchy_** (go read it, I know you want to) to catch up on what I was planning. So thanks for hanging in there with me and stay tuned for another chapter...eventually...hopefully before the years out again...kidding, but seriously hopefully not as late. Peace.


	6. Pressure!

Hey its the New Year (I missed my update in January) and I finally put in the next chapter. I have to stress again, I'm not giving up on this story, my pride and dedication to this story won't let me so don't worry. Well...I don't have much to say so, enjoy the chapter.

**The Jagin Warriors**

**Ch. 5: Pressure! (The Jagin of Thunder)**

"That was only a slight punishment for your failure. Count yourselves lucky, your past successes warrant the continuation of your service to me and your lives. And as for you Hondo," he said as he looked from the withering bodies on the floor to the cloaked figure behind them; only a small portion of Hondo's face could be seen, but some of his now large, discolored, grotesque hand stuck out from the bottom of the cloak, "your present state is punishment enough for your treachery."

The general and sorceress picked themselves up from the floor and looked up with the scientist to the fearsome dragon staring down on them.

"Since you have given us a new…'useful' weapon, you will be allowed to continue your work here. But know I will not stand for more failure." he said with smoke pouring from his nostrils and mouth.

* * *

In the harrowing night, under the dark clouds and in the light of smoldering torches and bodies of fallen beings, troops of the Emperor's castle of death and despair rallied around their king as he mounted a large black beast. It's hulking body swayed slightly as it walked to the now open gate; it's shoulder and arm muscles larger than most trees and ten times as strong, clad with metal plates fitted with spikes and it's large body, big enough to dwarf a bull's held its master effortlessly. Its bovine like head, with horns curved point outward, lower jaw protruding out to show small sharpened teeth surrounding two long canines, and black eyes and red pupils, was fitted with a helm for protection by its wary caretakers. The creature thrashed its head at any orc foolish enough to come to close to be gored. As the rider prepared himself atop his mount, the large bird general came through the crowed, looking back to inspect the large army of soldiers on similar mounts along with grunts and other monstrosities. The bird looked up to the Emperor and saluted.

"The troops are prepared and are awaiting your signal M'lord." said Kazetengu.

The dragon grunted in response, fitting his helm on his head while looking at the vast wasteland from behind the open castle doors. He then looks to the general, his gaze like ice.

"While on my leave to command the siege on Sortitus, I expect the capture of the Jagins to continue."

"You need not worry M'lord, we will not fail." said Kazetengu.

"See that you don't." said Dragkai in a low growl.

The dragon then looked to an orc to his right and nodded, and kicked his mount to move, while the orc blew a horn. As he moved, horns of hollowed bone roared loudly with bugles of the orcs signaling the march to their conquest, all while Kazetengu watched them leave, looking back to a doorway with a stern look.

* * *

"Ok, I give, what in all of Turo are you doing?" asked Stitch, standing over a crouched figure in the middle of a forest.

The figure looked up quizzically to the blue furball, dirt smudged on his purple face and brown leather jacket. "…Gardening…"

"…Seriously? For what?" asked Stitch.

"I dunno, I guess I just enjoy it. Ever since I got my powers, gardening is always on my mind." said Richter as he stood up from the plants he just planted; standing up on his now two legs, he stood a few inches taller than Stitch, wearing the jacket from his armor and leather armbands.

Stitch looked up at the earthquake experiment and folded his arms. "Yeah…okay then…" he said questionably.

"You know it's very relaxing, you should give it a try." offered Richter.

Stitch blew a raspberry and scowled. "No thanks, this is a hobby for girls and old people."

"And what's wrong with 'girl hobbies'?" asked a voice from behind Stitch.

Jumping from fright, Stitch turned to see Angel behind him, glaring at him and tapping her foot on the ground, waiting for his excuse. Behind her, Keren and the others watched the scene unfold.

"Ah, oh, um…busibu…I didn't mean it like…what I mean is…" stammered the fire jagin as he struggled to think of a good excuse.

"Such a pleasant past time, gardening can promote peace and tranquility within anyone's heart, even in the deepest of turmoil." said Keren as he looked over to the three experiments. "As avatars of the elements, you must not only be at one with nature, but be at peace with one's self. Sir Pyro, Lady Lux, you will partake in this activity with Sir Verdure to fully understand this."

"Say what!" exclaimed Stitch.

Angel then elbowed Stitch to quiet him and spoke cheerfully. "No problem Keren, this should be easy."

The ghostly figure turned to the other experiments, who had to stop snickering at the discomfort of the little blue monster.

"Sir Aqua, Sir Gaia, Sir Tonitrum, I sense that the Emperor has begun ravaging the lands with his horde. You must go and tend to any nearby towns and cities that could possibly be affected."

At this notice, the lighting experiment's ears perked up. _"Eh I don't know K-man, I still wanted to explore some more ya know? I want to see what else is here, I bet if I looked around long enough I could maybe find a TV or somethi-"_

"As the Jagin Warriors, it is your duty to defend Matenua, even if it means to forfeit you very lives. This world and its people are depending on you."

With those words, Sparky gulped hard as sweat ran down his worried brow.

"Very well then, you can either patrol, or stay and take up gardening." said Keren, gesturing to the three experiments behind him; changing from a scowl to a devilish smirk, Stitch scooped up some dirt and took aim for Richter and threw it, only to have it rebound of his swaying tail as he bent down to tend to a plant and hit Stitch in the face, gaining laughter from Angel.

"Ya know, gardening sounds like fun…" said Reuben as he walked to his cousins, only to be grabbed and dragged back by Kixx as they headed to the jump gate.

"_Don't even think about it, you're patrolling with us since you're the only other one who can speak English."_ said Kixx.

"But my sandwiches will get lonely! Let me go, No!" he pleaded as he was being dragged by the collar of his tunic.

As the other three experiments walked through the jump gate, Keren disappeared leaving the others to do their activity.

"Well let's get going, Keren said there's a lot of different plants to check out."

* * *

Far away from the desert near a small forest, nestled in the oddly shaped and colored trees sat a small village. There was very little distinction from this town to the others; simple stone houses and buildings huddled together like animals staying warm on a cold night, and only a statue of a giant cat-like creature in the center. The villagers; grayish in skin tone and almost absent of distinguishing facial features, walked around in the dusk light, tending to livestock and conversing without much care or concern for the dangers of the world beyond their quaint home.

Outside the village stone walls, the jump gate surrounded by weeds and grass began to glow and shot out three figures; two of the figures landed on their feet as they exited the portal while one stumbled out onto his face.

"_Ha ha, I think we're getting the hang of this portal thing!"_ said Sparky with Kixx nodding in agreement.

"Define 'we'." mumbled Reuben as he picked himself up from the ground.

"_Well were supposed to be patrolling the area and this village is part of the area, so let's start patrolling."_ said Kixx as they entered the village.

As the trio walked through the town, the residents carried on with their tasks with wary eyes on their visitors.

"_Hey, I wonder if they've discovered the light bulb or something here,"_ said Sparky as he looked around excitedly, _"let's see what they're hiding he…"_

"_Stay put you live wire, we're just looking around, nothing else. Either we find a good brawl here or we just leave, and it doesn't seem like anyone feels like fighting here today so let's just get this over with."_ said Kixx.

The electrical experiment sulked as he walked down the dirt road, frowning as he made a whining noise and looking back to the kickboxing experiment.

"_Since when did you become such a downer?" _asked Sparky.

"_Who said I am!"_ said Kixx. _"I just know when to get serious. Besides, since when did you become a slacker like fatty? Don't you work at the lighthouse back home?" _

"Hey, I heard that!" exclaimed Reuben, but was quickly ignored.

"_Well yeah, but I wouldn't exactly call that work or anything, it's fun running through the circuits of that lighthouse…well it was fun for a while anyway."_ said Sparky _"I've been running through the phone and power lines around the island before we came here; you wouldn't believe some of the conversations people have over the phone! And how much power those humans can go through a day with all the stuff they plug up!"_

Kixx and Reuben stopped in their tracks to look at the experiment with a sweat drop going down their heads.

'So that's what those people were talking about a "power failure" at the lighthouse at night…' thought Reuben.

Sparky looked at the two quizzically. _"…What?"_

"…_You do realize that's dangerous at night right?" _asked Kixx with wide eyes.

"_Aw c'mon! I wasn't gone for long; no one would've got hurt. There's rarely that many ships that come to shore anyway, so it's cool!"_

"_Yeah well you need to get serious with this; even I know that people depend on us to fight for them. It's your actions that affect the lives of these people, so get yourself straight so we can finish this!" _barked Kixx.

Kixx picked up the pace and walked ahead, leaving Sparky to sulk in his place. Ruben then came up from behind Sparky and put a hand on the electrical experiment's shoulder.

"Hey don't get bummed by him cuz, he's just makin' sure you show a little responsibility. You know how to do that."

Then he walked ahead of the sulking experiment to catch up with Kixx. Sparky looked up from the ground he had been staring at and grumbled with annoyance as he walked slowly along.

Not before long, a large crash could be heard in the village; the cries of distress all but drowned out by the sound of mayhem and laughter.

"Pull!" shouted a young, yet bulky creature that resembled the main populace of the village as he readied a large club behind him. Then in front of him, between piles of broken glass, clay, and splintered wood stood an equally young but skinnier native of the town holding a clay pot. The skinny pitcher threw the pot and the bulky batter swung his club and shattered the pot, sending shards flying across the small store.

In the corner of the ransacked kiln stood four figures; an old creature was kneeled down by two much younger ones while one other stood next to him on his left. While all of the others wore bland grey and brown colored clothing, what set this one villager apart from his small group was the red bandana that was wrapped into a headband. As the frail old being pleaded and sobbed on the floor, the young delinquents shared a hearty, if not maniacal laugh.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this? Why can't you just leave me alone?" asked the old man as he struggled in the arms of the two holding him down. After a long laugh, the bandana wearing one looked down to the elderly owner of the kiln with a smirk.

"Don't mind us old man, we're just having a little fun with some of your unwanted goods, it seems to me no one in this village wants some pieces of clay." he said in a sly, yet cold manner.

The others laughed and commented in agreement as another piece of pottery was hurled and destroyed.

"Yeah if anything, we're doing you a favor by clearing all of this useless stuff out!" said the huge villager at bat.

"No one wants to pay for a bunch of stupid pots and shiny glass bobbles. They're only good for being busted up." said the skinny one who chucked a glass ornament at the waiting batter.

The two delinquents, who were undoubtedly identical twins laughed and giggled uncontrollably. "Yeah the vases sound real good when they break!" said one then "Yeah so do those glass things!" said the other.

Becoming irate, the old man struggled harder in the two twins' grip.

"I'm warning you, if you don't leave now I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what old man? You're not in any position to threaten." said the one with the bandana.

After a loud laugh, the hulking delinquent pulled back the club to swing again. "Come on you old coot, I dare you to fight us. I dare you!" as he began to swing he stopped and struggled with the bat.

"_In that case, how about I take that dare."_

"Huh, what the…" said the hulk as he turned around just in time to catch a furry, purple, fist with his face.

The punch sent the hulking juvenile flying into the skinny pitcher ahead of him, knocking them both to the ground and into the wall followed by the club to smack the big one in the head. Once the other two visitors joined the first, the hooligans who were still standing and the shopkeeper froze.

"Yeah, I think this is where you leave." said Reuben as he and Sparky pulled out their weapons as Kixx cracked all of his knuckles and grinned menacingly.

Taking a step back, the bandana wearing leader gulped slightly. "Well boys, it seems we've overstayed our welcome, let's be on our way…" he said as he bolted for the exit, followed by his lackeys. As the old shopkeeper looked around his kiln, he frantically looked up at the three experiments and tried to pick up the club next to him, weakly holding it up in defense.

"Nnn…now I don't want any trouble, so who or whatever you are, just beat it!

A vein bulging in his lavender head, Kixx grind his teeth as he spoke. _"Some gratitude there you old geezer! This is what we get for saving your sorry patooki!"_

Confused at the water jagin's turian rant, he tried to wave the club threateningly as he spoke.

"Just leave dang it! We don't stand for vagrants here!"

Just when he tried to lift the club up higher, a slight cracking sound could be heard and he froze.

"Oh…there goes my back…" he says as he falls forward on his face.

After sweatdrops ran down the experiment's heads, Reuben ran to the old man.

"Hey, you alright geezer? We ain't here to hurt ya, we come in peace."

The old creature shakily pointed to his left and said with his voice muffled by the ground "just get me my cane…"

* * *

Resting on the cracked wall of an old building, the leader tried to catch his breath after running while his posse slumped around.

"Great, that's all we need, some outsiders to ruin our good time." He said as he wiped his brow.

"Yeah, and that freaky purple thing slugged me!" said the big one. He looked over to his side after hearing snickering from the skinny follower and then shoved him over onto the ground. With a frown, the leader straightened his headband and started to walk off with his gang following close behind. "Well there goes our fun for the night."

"Oh but the real fun is soon to begin" came a voice followed by a raspy laugh that frightened the group. Looking around, the spotted a slumped over, cloaked and hooded figure slowly making its way towards them.

"Another outsider! Get lost, we don't want you in our village!" said the leader as they took fighting stances.

"But don't you want to have fun? You do want to have fun right?" it asked.

The gang looked at each other in though and eventually lightened their stance. "Yeah, sure we want to have some fun." said the leader.

The figure looked up lightly with a raspy chuckle; it's red right eye gleaming as he pulled out his right hand and reached into the left side of its cloak to pull something out, giving the young ones a brief glance at a large, disfigured arm under the cloak. The figure held out its clawed hand, which held five vials of a purple liquid. The group looked cautiously at the eerie stranger and his gifts.

"Drink this and something amazing will happen." said the stranger.

The leader was the first to grab a vile from the hooded stranger, followed nervously by his lackeys.

"Hey uh boss…I don't know 'bout this…" said the skinny one. "What, you scared? What could happen right?" he said as he popped off the cork and stared at the vial. When the others did the same, they all exchanged looks and finally downed the concoction quickly. And almost instantly, a surge of pain erupted from their core and spread through their bodies; they withered and dropped to the ground in complete agony as they filled the air with screams of anguish. Through the screams, the cloaked stranger cackled.

"Yes, the fun will soon begin, as you now serve the Sunyata Empire! Oh what fun this will be!" he said with gusto and pride in his voice.

As he and his friends withered on the floor, the bandana wearing villager crawled to the stranger, his hand stretched forward to grab him as his body began to discolor and distort. As his hand reached for the cloak, but was kicked away and then began to swell and grow.

"Aww, are you not having fun yet?" he said, his wide grin and red eye showing from under the hood.

* * *

"So let me get this straight Pops, those bozos that we chased off terrorize this village regularly, yet you won't kick them out…what's up with that?" asked Reuben as he sat on the now upright table, looking to the old villager seated on a stool with Kixx looking at him with all arms folded.

"Because we can deal with them, much more than we'd rather deal with outsiders!" said the old creature, still with the grumpy tone and sour face staring down in contempt.

"This is a small and quiet village, not much goes on and since we're so isolated because of the forest and mountainous landscape making travel here and away difficult, the younguns today get board easily. Especially after hearing the whimsical tall tales from those outsiders that do manage to get here. Feh! Nothin' but a bunch of malarkey if ya ask me!"

Both Kixx and Reuben looked at each other with questioning looks and shrugged at each other as they listened to the old man's rant.

"It's because of outsiders and their ignorance of our village's going on's that our younguns are so rowdy today; they believe that rules don't apply to them and that they can do what the…HEY PUT THOSE DOWN YA YELLOW CREATEN!" shouted the old man suddenly, with all attention focused on Sparky who was juggling three highly detailed and elaborate pots in the air.

Startled, the electric experiment stiffened, but managed to catch two vases in his hands and one with his foot. He then carefully sat them down on the ground with a wide, innocent smile.

Kixx walked up to the fuzzy troublemaker and slapped the back of his head with one hand and grabbed the scruff of his neck with another, carrying him to the others.

"This is what I mean! No respect, no common courtesy for what's ours and defiantly no responsibility!"

With that last comment, Sparky's ears and antennae drooped as he looked to his side.

"_Well that explains why we were getting those looks from the village, they don't like people coming to their town." _said Kixx.

"Huh, didn't realize you'd notice, with all of the weird looks you get regularly, I thought you'd think it was normal." said Reuben jokingly, earning a glare from the purple experiment.

"Well it looks like there's no trouble here, so I guess we should probably move along anyway" said Reuben as he hopped off of the table to leave, only to freeze in place after hearing an eerie voice outside.

"Warriors! Come out and play-ay! Jagin Warriors! Come out and play-ay!"

"_Spoke too soon cousin…"_ said Sparky as he backed up slightly.

"Dagnabit, how many outsiders are gonna come today!" said the crotchety old villager. Getting up from his seat he started walking out of the kiln, waiving his cane threateningly.

"If there's one thing we don't need more of, it's…MONSTERS!" shouted the old man, running as fast as his old legs could carry him to the safety of his home.

The experiments looked at each other confusingly, and started outside. Once out in the open, the trio found the source of the voice as well as the old man's fright.

"Warriors, come out and play-ay!" said the hooded figure in a sing-song tone, with monstrous creatures behind him.

While the skin on most of the bodies seemed shriveled and wrinkled as if the skin contorted to those spots, the mass of the body bulked and distorted to form hulking features. Their skin splotched with dark read spots as if burned with acid, torso enlarged and bulked with arms expanded to the size of tree trunks with veins bulging on the biceps and hands disproportionate on both arms, left hand smaller, while the right was larger.

The only parts of the body that stayed the appropriate sizes were the head and lower body, but due to the upper torso's overgrowth, the neck was nonexistent and slumped over to walk on its knuckles. Its face, wrinkled almost to resemble scars with dark red splotches covering it; with small white eyes and lips gone to reveal many teeth. They mindlessly stood about behind the cloaked figure with blank expressions.

"Wow, talk about a face not even a mother could love, remind you of someone?" asked Reuben.

Stifling a giggle, Sparky responded, _"Yeah, when he hasn't had breakfast in the morning…"_

"_If either of you makes a crack about me looking like that I will hurt the both of you."_ said Kixx in a calm voice. He then looked at the figure and pointed at him. _"Alright, who the heck are you and what do you want!"_

"I'm pleased that you've finally come out, my pets were getting bored since the residents of this quaint little town decided to scurry away. I was hoping the other one would be with you, I owe him for ruining my charming physique" said the cloaked creature, finally taking off the hood to reveal the shriveled right side of his head, smaller red eye with the other purple eye, skin from his head across to his left arm scared and deformed with dark red coloring, bulging left arm and large hand, and a petrified smirk on the right side of his face revealing his teeth.

After a gasp, the experiment jumped back at the discovery "Hondo!"

"_Man, he's seen better days."_ commented Sparky.

"No matter, these lovely brutes will provide me with enough entertainment while I level this dirt hole!" said Hondo as he pointed at the trio.

With loud roars, the group of brutes charged at the experiments in break neck fashion. The experiments scattered to avoid them, while they continued in the straight path into the kiln. Seconds later a thud and shattering clay and glass could be heard, followed by the old man screaming "My kiln! Dangblastit! Wha? Don't hurt me…wahhh!" with the brutes doubling back outside.

"_Hey you, I'm right here, bring it!" _taunted Kixx trying to get one of the brute's attention. The monster charged after the purple fuzz ball and took a swing at him. Kixx managed to catch the massive arm in one set of his hands, and caught the other with the other sets of hands. As they locked in place trying to force back the other, Kixx caught a glimpse of another brute charging from behind. Not initially wanting to back off, the kickboxing experiment rolled to his side as the brute came in, resulting in the two brutes colliding. As they fell to the ground and had trouble getting up, the water jagin walked over to them while he pounded his fist and smirked. _"Heh heh, my turn…"_

"C'mon now guys…can't we talk this out?" said Reuben as he watched two brutes circle him. Both roared savagely and came at him.

"Oop, guess not!" he said in surprise and started digging below the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dust. The brutes pounded mindlessly at the ground Reuben was standing in vain. Once the dust settled, the brutes looked around in confusion, and looked to the ground once they felt a rumbling sensation below them. Without warning the ground gave way and the monsters fell through the ground into a deep sinkhole.

Reuben then dug up through the ground at the top of the sinkhole as he looked down at the dazed brutes below.

"Ha! Try and pound your way out of that!"

With a defiant growl the brutes began pulling themselves up from the sinkhole quickly.

"Ah me and my big mouth." said Reuben. Once one of the brutes reached the top, it took a swing at the sandwich eating experiment who franticly ran from it.

Time after time, Sparky kept shocking and shocking the brute in front of him, but it only seemed to make it madder. After trying to shock it once more, the electric experiment dashed away from it, only to run into the other two brutes that was terrorizing Reuben. Now taking interest in Sparky, the two monstrosities charged after him, forgetting their first pudgy target.

"Hey thanks cuz! They were a real pain in the…"

"Incoming!" screamed Kixx.

"…say wha?" said Reuben, getting caught off guard by a flying chunk of rock and stumbling to the ground. After getting up, the fuming experiment pulled out his dagger and shield and with a flash of light, donned his armor.

"Okay, ya wanna throw rocks eh! Well I can throw rocks!" he said as he started batting rocks at the brutes with his shield.

While Kixx and Reuben handled the other brutes, Sparky struggled to fight off his current attackers.

"_Aw man, where's a jump gate when you need it?" _asked Sparky in vain as the brutes continued to swing at him. The electric experiment tried to fly away, only to be swatted back to the ground by a massive hand. As the three brutes circled the down experiment, Hondo cackled through his disfigured face.

"Oh, where you trying to leave? My apologies, seems someone's not cut out for the hero business. He'd much rather save his own skin than the helpless villagers. I'll tell you what, give me your dagger and you may leave." He said as he held out his disfigured hand.

Sparky looked at the scientist, but his attention was pulled away when he heard a crashing sound; Reuben had taken cover with his shield as one brute began throwing everything it could pick up, including Kixx. As Kixx bounced off the shield, a brute slammed both experiments, sending them into a bale of hay on the side of a building. Another rock was thrown, making the two scatter as it collided with the fragile building, making a large hole and startling the villagers inside.

"No one's coming to help them; it's already a lost cause. And despite that, you're not even from this world, it' doesn't need to be your concern, as such you won't need that dagger, now give it to me!" said Hondo impatiently.

Sparky took out his dagger and stared at it, and looked back to the panicked villagers and his distressed cousins, and held it out in front of him with a determined stare.

"_I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere any time soon!" _he said with confidence.

In an instant, the sky darkened and clouds rolled in, and the air seemed to be charged with a static charge. Sparky's fur began to stand on end as he pulled out his naginata and held it high into the air. Within seconds a clap of thunder sounded all around and flash of lighting struck the tip of the naginata and lit up the experiment in a bright glow. When the lightning dispersed, Sparky stood with dark blue and yellow armor on. On his head he wore a kabuto helmet, with white hair coming from the back and the lightning symbol on the front, a layered dou breastplate with the lightning symbol on the back, layered sode shoulder guards, leather and iron kote gauntlets, layered iron haidate thigh guards and layered suneate shin guards.

He laughed energetically as he spun his naginata and jumped around.

"Yes! This is gonna be epic!" he said with a grin.

Without hesitation, the brutes made another go at him at full speed, loudly slamming the ground as the charged forward. With a confident smirk, the thunder jagin spun the naginata around; electricity spiraling wildly like glowing ribbons of light from the blade. When the brutes neared their target, Sparky turned around and wound up and swung the charged pole arm, burying it into the chests of the two attackers.

With a bright flash and defining crack of thunder the brutes flew through the air, smoke pouring from them from the lightning.

Back to back, the tired Reuben and Kixx held their ground from the snarling beast that circled them restlessly. And in the mist of their dilemma, Reuben saw a ball of smoke rushing towards them.

"Uh oh, heads up cuz!" he said, moving away to see the projectile brutes crash into two others. Recovering quickly and regrouping, the five brutes charged at their new target in a fit of rage. And with the technique to rival masters of the art, Sparky wielded his naginata with great skill; as each charged him head on, he slammed his blade into their tough hides with electrical fury, each blow charged with static that would stop most hearts.

Feeling winded, the thunder jagin looked up to see the brutes still standing, just as ferocious and unrelenting as before.

One tried again to pummel the experiment, but missed as his target jumped to the cat statue that stood at his back, making him crash into the large stone block that the statue rested upon.

"Man…you guys can really take a licking…" he said with a pant in his breath. He smirked, and then tightened his grip on his weapon. "Well let's see how much of a licking can you take!"

With more energy in his movements, he spun his pole arm; electricity building in the blade, and pointed it into the air. And with a divine flash and crash noise, lightning surged into the naginata and through the experiment. He then slammed the hilt of the blade into the head of the cat statue he stood on and let the electricity pour out onto the ground surrounding the statue; and lighting up anything it touched on the way.

The brutes on the ground began to twitch and spasm in pain as the surge rattled their bodies. With agonizing cries, the beasts finally hit the ground, their splotchy skins now charred dark and smoking from the electricity that cooked them.

Watching the scene unfold the mutated scientist backed away as he searched his belt for another vial.

"Blast it, another failure. But as long as only I know of this…it won't be…" he said as he threw the vial at a wall, creating a swirling portal. He then jumped through it and vanished. After the portal closed, a loud caw sounded as a horned buzzard perched on another nearby building flapped its wings and took off into the sky.

As Sparky jumped down to the ground to see the destruction he caused to the brutes, his cousin ran over to regroup with him.

Getting close to the charred bodies, Reuben sniffed the air and covered his nose in disgust.

"Whew man! Smells like someone's burning limburger! Way to go cuz." He said while he congratulated Sparky.

Sparky shivered with excitement and threw his arms up with glee. "Whoo what a rush! I don't think I've ever had that much of a charge before. Felt like a bolt of lightning!"

"_Makes sense seeing as you were struck by a few." _said Kixx looking at the sky, which to his perplexity not a cloud could be found.

Sparky pulled out his dagger and gazed at it in the dusk sky. "As awesome as this is though, I got this for a reason, I guess I'm gonna have to except that and do what I need to do…"

Interrupting his thoughts, Sparky along with his cousins heard a rumbling sound behind them. Looking to see the cause, they see the statue of the cat creature begin to rumble and quake. And with one final crash of thunder, a lightning boat crashed into the stone and ruptured it into rubble, leaving a large black cat in its place. Standing to attention, the large panther stood proudly on its perch, its yellow eyes gazing down on the experiments. Its fur, black as night with streaks of yellow coursing through the fur from its eye sockets to its pointed yellow tipped tail resembling an intricate tribal design.

"_At long last you have come and revived me Jagin Tonitrum."_ came a voice.

Sparky, taken back at the voice, pointed at the cat in slight disbelief. "Are…are you my elemental partner?"

The panther nodded and jumped down to greet them with a growl. _"My name is Thunder Paw, I am the sacred animal of lightning, I have waited here after the great battle for your coming."_

"Well now I'm here, so I guess all's well that ends well." said Sparky while patting the panther's head.

"Well, not exactly…we did kind of wreck a few of these houses and their statue is pretty much gone. Not too sure the villagers is gonna appreciate this." said Reuben looking back at the large hole in one of the clay huts.

"Ah it'll be cool, they shouldn't mind too much, I mean, we did save the majority of their village from these things." said the confident Sparky, kicking a downed brute.

"_Really? Well why don't you go on and ask them then!"_ said Kixx pointing to a mob coming towards them.

Walking through the slightly ruined village, a mob of villagers waving torches and many sharp objects approached the jagins, with the old man leading the angry pack.

"Dang blasted hoodlums! Look what you did to our village!" he said waving his cane at them.

"_Are you kidding? That's the thanks we get! Fine, we'll kick you patookis too!"_ said Kixx getting ready to fight.

Sparky quickly grabbed one of Kixx's arms to get his attention, "I think we kicked enough patooki for one day, time to bolt!" he said, then started to run to the exit. Following his lead to keep ahead of the mob the other two experiments and panther ran close behind, while Reuben shouted along the way "Why do we always have to run!"

* * *

Walking through the dense forest, the intrepid trio along with the new elemental animal hurried to see their cousins. "Hey everybody, we're back! Just wait 'till you hear what happened with us!" said Sparky with excitement as they made it to the clearing. When they looked for their cousins, they caught an eye full of what happened in their absence; large holes covered the ground along with scorched and singed plants, fallen trees and small fissures running across the forest floor. In the middle of it all, next to a mound of dirt stood three experiments.

Looking worse for wear, the three experiments stood with varying expressions across their faces, dirt covering their fur from head to toe, and completely exhausted. Richter, with an irritated scowl and scuffs and slight burn marks all over. Angel, flabbergasted and struggling to stand, with tattered tunic and skirt with twigs and leaves sticking to her fur. And Stitch, wide eyed and shivering, stood with matted fur, vest tattered and headband falling off and what seemed like a plant chewing on his tail. Keren appeared next to the three Jagins who arrived to see the amusingly chaotic sight.

"I see your patrol was fruitful, Jagin Tonitrum has awakened his power and has located his sacred animal, well done." said Keren as he congratulated Sparky, then looking to the three behind him. "Though, I question if I can say the same for your other brethren."

With a yelp, Stitch snatched off the carnivorous plant from his hind side and tossed it into the brush and said weakly.

"I…will never…call gardening a girly hobby…again…"

He then collapsed into the dirt face first, making everyone burst out into laughter at the sight.

* * *

Yeah, once again, not much to say (maybe this head cold I have has something to do with it...i dunno...), well you know the drill.


	7. Lost Pride, Gained Humility

Man it's been a while**, **and I gotta say even though I've been MIA for some months, people still came to read my stories. I gotta say I'm touched, to know that people are actually reading what I write is a good feeling, so to all of you out there, thanks! Now lets get down to business, after starting my 4th year at community college, having to move to a new house due to foreclosure and landlord stupidity and still jobless, I'm finally getting back to this story, I actually started this up months ago but again, in the middle of moving...anyways I guess all I can say is I hope the long absence hasen't made me too rusty. Well, read and enjoy!**  
**

**The Jagin Warriors**

**Ch. 6: Lost Pride, Gained Humility (The Jagin of Water)**

"I see your patrol was fruitful, Jagin Tonitrum has awakened his power and has located his sacred animal, well done." said Keren as he congratulated Sparky, then looking to the three behind him. "Though, I question if I can say the same for your other brethren."

With a yelp, Stitch snatched off the carnivorous plant from his hind side and tossed it into the brush and said weakly.

"I…will never…call gardening a girly hobby…again…"

He then collapsed into the dirt face first, making everyone burst out into laughter at the sight.

* * *

As a second week of their stay in Matenua comes to an end, the experiments have come to terms with their situation, begun to relax and take in their new, higher positions of power and noble status.

"Wahoo!" shouted a yellow glowing bolt of electricity flying through the air over everyone's heads.

The group of experiments looked on as their cousin Sparky, who now donned a dark blue, long sleeved, furred collared jacket in place of his armor, exercise his juiced up powers the only way a live wire that he is could do.

Speeding through the air, bounding of walls and various objects, and zooming through his cousins as if they were an obstacle course, Sparky happily whizzed through the air, entertaining four of his five cousins.

_"Will you calm down? Show a little self-control you rabid lightning bolt."_ asked Kixx in annoyance. Giggling, the experiment bounded off the wall to the ceiling and landed on the ground in front of the disgruntled purple kickboxer, violently discharging sparks from his landing and startling Kixx.

"No way ya fuddy duddy, this is way too fun!" He said, then bouncing away as a furry, purple hand reached for him. Grumbling to himself, Kixx folded his arms and pouted.

As everyone watched the light show, they turned their attention to the wolf, panther and ghost entering the room. Silver Fang let out a low bark as she walked forward.

"She said they are finished catching up and Thunder Paw is ready to greet Sparky." said Angel.

Sparky stopped playing and landed in front of the group where Thunder Paw walked up to and growled.

After a short silence, Kixx leaned over to Angel and whispered to her, _"Umm, what did he say?"_ Angel looked at him shrugged."Don't ask me, he's not my element."

"He said he can't wait to eat, statues don't get to eat very often." said Sparky. Another short silence fell over the group, and then the room filled with laughter. After calming down, Sparky looked up to Keren. "So I guess this means Thunder Paw is my partner."

"Yes Tonitrum, Thunder Paw is yours to call upon when needed." said Keren.

"Hehe, alright! It's good to meet ya buddy!" said Sparky. He then positioned himself to bolt up and atop Thunder Paw, but instead clumsily few past the panther and into a wall. Unable to stop, the runaway experiment bounded off every surface in the room, narrowly hitting anyone in the way; finally he flew right through the Jagin Maestro's chest and into the wall behind him in a small explosion.

The dazed experiment sat on his neck, upside down on the wall surrounded by black scorch marks on the wall and floor. Everyone worriedly hurried to him and looked at the thunder jagin.

Sparky shook his head to clear himself and looked to the worried eyes above him.

"Missed by that much." He said, measuring with his fingers.

Laughing heartedly, Stitch picked Sparky up and flipped him right-side up and patted his back.

"Nice landing cousin, that looked like it was fun."

Kixx huffed, _"Great, just what he needs, a patooki load of energy to burn playing around."_

"Aw, someone jealous that they haven't gotten their element yet?" taunted Stitch, grinning his trademark smile

_"I don't need fancy powers. I have plenty of my own power."_ He bragged while he flexed his four biceps with pride.

"Yeah, the power of hulk syndrome and an inflated ego." whispered Reuben in Richter's ear who snickered in response.

"_Unlike you half-pints, I don't need some element to be a real fighter." _said Kixx, overhearing the comment.

"Well weather you like it or not, we need them to get home to Lilo and the ohana. Keren said we need to finish our work here and we'll be able to leave." said Stitch in a serious tone.

"_Why do you still believe him? "_ asked Kixx forcefully.

"Why don't you! It's not like he's lied to us!" exclaimed Stitch.

"_Because he is a ghost! You're willing to put your faith in him rather than fighting to get home!"_

"That's why we need to trust him and use these powers, we need help!"

"_No, not me, YOU need help, since you're not strong enough to get us back home; super powerful Experiment 626!"_ shouted Kixx, putting emphasis on Stitch's experiment number.

"Hey I am super powerful, but at least I know when I need help!" shouted Stitch, getting into Kixx's face.

"_Well I say I still have more power than you, and I don't need some ghost, animals or YOUR help!"_

"All you have is a fat head! And you do need help; you're just too much of a stupidhead to see it!"

A longer silence now laced with tension filled the air this time as the two hotheaded experiments stared each other down. Finally, the kickboxing experiment stepped back and huffed.

"Ah forget this…I don't need to stay here. I'm leaving." said Kixx as he walked out of the room to the jump gate.

"Stitch, what you do that for?" exclaimed Angel. Stitch looked over to the siren experiment in confusion and uneasiness.

"What? He was being a stupidhead…oh ok I'll go get him…" he said as she stared at him sternly.

Stitch started to run after him but Keren stopped him. "Wait Pyro, let him be. He will be back once he calms himself, and I believe that the fresh air will benefit him."

Stitch looked at him puzzled, but stayed and looked on at the exit.

* * *

Deep within a dense, evergreen like forest, nestled behind a large fallen tree and covered by the forest growth, a jump gate whirled awake; like an animal coming out of an age long slumber, to allow a fuming purple creature to enter the forest.

The four armed creature, not bothering to survey his new surroundings, stormed off deeper into the forest, grumbling along the way.

"_Stupid ghost and his stupid powers, and his stupid prof…proffik….future words. And that stupid Stitch, all high and mighty, 'oh look, I'm the newest experiment with super strength and super thinking power and super fluffiness…'blech!" _ranted the irate kickboxing experiment.

"_And blue boy says I need those powers…I don't need any powers, I'm Experiment 601, the mighty kickboxing experiment! I've been encoded with every martial art in the universe! I'm way stronger, I'm as strong as they get!"_

As Kixx stomped away through the forest, a set of eyes was trailed on his footsteps. After the experiment was out of sight, a Cheshire grin appeared under the red eyes and snickered, then its owner raced through the thickets; dashing through the trees with sinister purpose. It finally stopped in a clearing,

The creature jumped from the bushes, covered in dark, horned armor of cobbled together metal and leather, it's tall lanky body dark brown in color, jagged teeth and red eyes, the typical, though ganglier orc in service to the emperor, though one thing that set him apart from the others was the curly red hair that grew around his head, but left the top of his head bald. He walked over towards the leveled clearing that now held the large battalion of orcs, grekkens, and other monstrosities apart of the emperor's army. Carefully and nervously, he walked past the different snarling creatures, he went directly to the back where to other orcs sat.

The two orcs, who sat down eating some sort of meat of a creature, hadn't yet noticed their comrade's presence. One, like your typical orc, but only a black soup bowl hair cut that rested on his head, sat on a log and chewed on the cooked leg of a recently killed animal. He stopped eating the leg and went to pick up a large mug of ale, simultaneously and unintentionally lowering the leg over to the other orc sitting next to him on the ground. The orc, though smaller and much fatter than your typical orc, with a pointed helmet on his head, finished his small meal and looked over to the large leg of meat dangling in front of him. He grinned and in one bite cleaned the bone of flesh and sat there happily chewing. After drinking his ale, the other orc brought up the bone to eat again, only to crunch down on a bone. Startled, he looked at the bone and looked at the pudgy orc on the ground who was looking away.

"Hey Luycr, let me see that helmet of yours." said the orc.

"Why ceortainly Ome, have fun wit it!" he said in an unusual, goofy way.

"Oh I'll have fun with it alright!" he said as he lifted the helmet and bonked the fat orc on its bald head with the bone, then placing the helmet back in its resting spot. Taken back, the startled orc shook a little, making the helm fall, then he quickly wiped his head , muttering "Woowoowoowoowoo woo!" quickly and flailed his hands around in the other's face while whining a little. He put his helmet back on and looked to the glaring orc. "Hey Ome, why'd you go and hit me for, huh?"

"Cause you should keep that big maw to yourself ya dope!" said Ome, as he poked Luycr in the eyes making him flinch and rub his eyes furiously.

"Nac nac nac, what can I say, I'm a victim of circumstance." He said with a shrug.

"Hey, hey Ome, guess what I found." said the orc who recently arrived, knocking on the latter's head like a door. "Guess what I found in the jungle Ome."

Ome turned around to the interrupting orc and slapped him upside the head. "First of all Rlayr it's not a jungle, it's a forest, and second…" he said and then pulled on his red hair "who told you to hit me like that!"

"Yeah, who told you to hit him like that!" said Luycr, jabbing Rlayr in the gut.

"And who told you to punch him, you're just as stupid!" said Ome, slapping Luycr in the back of his head.

"Now whats the big deal ya big bum," said Ome, turning back to Rlayr "what ya go and interrupt our dinner for."

"There's a purple thing walkin around the forest, and it looked real steamed."

"So, what about a purple thing?"

"It had a dagger in its hand!"

"A dagger? Good, we could get it for that tough meat you cooked, I nearly broke a tooth." said Luycr, picking at a large canine tooth jutting out of his mouth.

"It's a dagger, not a steak knife, dunderhead!" said Ome, pulling at the pudgy orcs nose.

Pulling back, the orc whipped his face, "I know that Ome, I know that. We're not eating steak, so we don't need a steak knife."

"Well then what would a dagger be used to cut?" asked Luycr

"A dagwood of course! Nac nac nac." said Luycr

Slapping their faces to intervene, Ome stepped between them. "Enough with the food shtick, we got a dagger to steal and a jagin to pulverize!"

With weapons in hand, the goofy trio march into the forest, but unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes trailed them and quietly slipped away from the rest to follow.

* * *

Thicket through brush, the tireless kickboxer walked on, the fire in his mind ceasing to die down, he finally reached a small lake surrounded by the trees as if the entire forest stemmed from this one source of water.

He walked up to the lake and stared at the calm surface; he looked on at the clear water, the light shining off the water and the small fish touching the surface briefly, making serine ripples flow across the surface creating a tranquil scene, that still failed to ease Kixx's raging mind.

"_He thinks I need his help? That blue twerp can't do half of the things I can!" _he thought as he looked on. _"I bet he couldn't even do the simplest things! Like…um…" _he then began to look around for something, then noticing the ripples on the lake, he looks down and picks up a rock.

"…_Like skipping rocks…" _he smirked as he held the small rigid rock in his hand. He pulled back his massive arm and launched the pebble into the water, making a small splash as it sunk to the bottom quickly.

Dumbfounded, he looked at the sinking rock, glared then picked up four more rocks and wound up his arms. He then tossed the rocks with more force making more splashes in the surface of the water, and one odd fish bubbled to the top after being clobbered.

Now more frustrated, he walked over and picked up a large boulder. With some strain, Kixx launched the boulder into the water, making a large splash that engulfs the purple experiment.

As the water settled again, Kixx stood at the edge of the lake soaked in water and stewing in anger.

"Well well, look whos tryin to skip rocks, and doin it horribly I might add."

Startled, Kixx spun around to see where the voice came from; looking to the trees he sees three odd looking creatures emerge from the brush, grinning ear to ear and cackling like a pack of hyenas circling their prey.

Tensing up, he readied for a fight, but blinked with confusion as he looked hard at the three orcs.

"…_haven't I seen you three before…?_

"Great look at that, it's up here speakin gibberish, someone go get a translator so we know what it said!"said Ome

"I know what it Ome, it said 'Meega ba…" started Luycr.

"I heard that part ya lunk head!" said Ome.

"Din why'd ya ask?"

"Cause I wanna know what that meant!"

"What what meant?"

"WHAT IT JUST SAID!"

"I know what it said Ome, it said 'Me…" said Rlayr

"I SAID I ALREADY KNOW THAT! BUT WHAT DOES IT MEAN!"

"Oh, I don't know what it means…"

After the slight banter, the middle orc slapped the two on the back of the other's heads, starting a small fight between the three which consisted of slappes, eye gouges and nose tugs.

Kixx looked on and laughed hysterically at the scene. _"Oh right, I know now, you remind me of the…"_

"I don't know about him, but I know I said to stay with the troops!" came a voice from behind the three orcs, startling all four of them and bringing them back to the present.

Walking from the shadows of the forest came a large orc; its body showing a long history of battle and harsh living. His armor though typical of other orc attire of patchwork metal and leather, showed a sign of rank and authority.

It's large red body lumbered from the foliage into the clearing behind the other three, looming over them like a well known omen. The three looked up in light terror and quickly stood to attention

"Oh uh…Commander…we didn't see you there…" said Ome nervously.

"Yea Big C, how's kicks?" said Luycr in an ignorantly cheerful manner.

After slapping the pudgy orc, the middle one looked back up to the big one in fear.

"Well ya see sir, we heard from a reliable source that…"

"Save it you imbeciles, you still broke rank! And instead of telling me, your superior officer like you should have, you decided to investigate matters and potentially batch things up!"

The three stiffened at the reprimanding; giving enough time for the purple experiment to silently approach, once again ready to fight.

"Anyway, it doesn't take a fool to realize that this creature must be a Jagin warrior, seeing as he does have a dagger in his possession." said the commander as he stepped forward to face the kickboxer, grinning murderously.

Taken back, he began to reach for the dagger at his waist, but stopped and pulled his hand back.

"_No…I don't need this damn thing…I can do this on my own. I'm Experiment 601: Kixx the kickboxing experiment!" _he said as he lunged at the hulking opponent.

With a slight chuckle the orc batted him away with a backhand.

"Hehe, I like this one, full of spunk, I bit scrawny though. I'll wager even you three can take him! Now attack!"

Without hesitation the three grabbed their weapons and charged after the jagin as it was recovering.

Quickly looking up, he saw the first of the trio run to him with a jagged sword. Kixx side stepped the assault and punched the orc to the left. The second rushed with a spear pointed ahead, only to have the jagin grab the spear and heave the orc over him into the shallow water. The third, wielding a war hammer swung it wildly as he ran, but had it taken from him and smacked across his helmet protected head to the right.

"_heh, these three can't even be thought of as fighters."_ commented Kixx as he turned around to face them again. This time all three charged head on. Kixx smirked as he spun around and pummeled them with his signature move. As the dust cleared after the severe pounding, the three laid in a heap on the ground, their armor and weapons reduced to scraps.

Dusting off his hands, the jagin laughed at them. _"Ha, barely even a workout, like to see that 626 do that!"_

As he marveled at his handy work, a large metal object collided with Kixx, sending him over the pile of orcs into a tree. Kixx got up from his fallen position to see the large orc walking over, brandishing a large flail with a spiked iron ball, scowling and muttering as he walked.

"Ugh…if you want something done right, you must do it yourself…"

In a matter of seconds the commander was running to the downed experiment, spinning the flail in the air as he yelled ferociously.

In a slight panic, Kixx darted out of the way to avoid the ball, letting it strike the trunk of the tree and taking out a large chunk of wood.

Before Kixx could regain his balance the lumbering orc changed direction and swung again.

Thinking fast, Kixx held out his hands to catch the ball, but the force behind the flail sent him flying instead.

Slightly wounded, Kixx stood up and hesitantly unsheathed his dagger.

"_This better work…"_

He then thrust out blade, but though nothing happened, he had little time to react as the commander was at him again. In pure reaction, Kixx jumped up and slashed at the orc's face, cutting across the left eye. The orc stumbled back in surprised and howled in pain as he held his bleeding face.

"Ooh, that's gotta smart, nac nac nac" said Luycr as he along with the other two orcs looked on to their commander's battle.

As the pain subsided, the orc snarled at the experiment. "Why you little…"

Not finishing his sentence, he swung his flail under hand and slammed it into Kixx, sending him into the lake shallows.

"Now look at what you did," said the commander as he felt the area around his eye and the new scar. "You ruined my rugged good looks."

Slightly under the water, Kixx sat up to breathe, only to be pushed back down into the water by the commander's massive hand.

"I was going to let you live as a pet after I relived you of that dagger, but I think I'd rather just pry it from your cold dead fingers!"

Thrashing about greatly, the panicking experiment punched futilely at the orc's arm. As his vision began to get dark, he readied his dagger once again and repeatedly stabbed at the orc's arm. Alarmed, the commander pulled him up and hurled him into the middle of the lake.

As he plummeted into the dark waters, Kixx struggled to reach the surface, holding his breath for as long as he could.

'_Dammit, this can't be all that I got…but…it is. All of that talk and this is it…even with my strength I couldn't win. Ugh…as much as I hate to say this…I don't even think anyone will hear me, but guys…cousins…I'm sorry…and…'_

As he slowly sunk to the dark bottom of the lake, he opened his mouth and through a gurgled cry he yelled "HELP!"

At the last moment, a faint light glimmered in his hand as currents of water enveloped him.

* * *

For what seemed like hours the four orcs watched the calm surface of the water.

Rubbing his injured arm, the orc mumbled "Eh, I probably should not have done that. We still need that dagger. Well, one of you go in and get it."

The three looked up to him in slight shock. "But sir, I don't wanna get my new duds wet." said Rlayr. "Yea nac nac nac, and I don't wanna ruin my new hairdo, I just got it done today!" said Luycr.

The commander only glared at them, making them shudder as he walked back to the forest.

"Just remember to report it back to me. Got it?"

"Umm sir…'scuse me sir?" said Ome.

Growling impatiently, the commander spun around at the three orc soldiers.

"ARGH, WHAT! NOW WHAT IS IT!"

Before he continued, he looked over their heads to the lake in a state of shock.

"Um, I think you might wanna get a look at this sir…"said Ome.

In the middle of the lake, the surface of the water began to churn violently until a large whirlpool formed. The four orcs looked on in awe as the swirling water began to lift into a funnel; and within the watery tornado floated a figure curled into a ball. After a while, the figure began to stretch slowly until it punched through the water, destroying the funnel and sending the water in all directions.

As the water began to fall from the sky like rain, the new and fully armored Kixx stood atop the water; he stood with dark blue tinted shin and foot guards, dark blue cuirass-like breastplate formed to give the wear the appearance of a toned torso with the water element symbol adorned on the top left of the armor, a roman-like belt with wide leather tassels hanging in front of his waist, on all four arms he wore long gladiator arm guards, and finally atop his head he wore a blue centurion-like helmet with darker blue bristles in the crest and water symbol on the side of the helm.

Looking on at the spectacle, the three smaller orcs began to tremble and hug close out of fear, while the commander smiled with evil intent.

"Well aren't we full of tricks...you might be worthy to keep around after all." He said as he pulled out his flail again.

Once the short, temporary shower ceased, the water jagin smirked and pounded his hands together and cracked his knuckles.

"Alright, time for round two!" said Kixx as he threw a few lightning fast jabs.

And without break, Kixx ran across the water, fist out and ready to wail while the commander waited at the shore, twirling the flail, waiting for his chance to strike. But before the experiment got close enough for him to swing, Kixx stopped and threw a punch in mid air, and in result a large fist shaped waved emerged from the lake and slammed the orc head on, pushing him back a few feet in front of the bushes. Kixx finally walked out of the deep end of the lake and waited in the shallows for the large brute to get back on his feet.

Groaning, the commander finally stood back up. "Good, but you'll have to do better than water to defeat me."

This time the commander charged, sounding his battle cry and swinging the flail wildly. Kixx didn't move, but rather braced his self to defend. Bringing the large ball down again, he slammed the flail on Kixx with great force, only to have the four-armed experiment catch it successfully and not budge from the spot, with the water behind him churning forward like a large water jet.

Trying to pull back to attack again, the commander yanked at his flail, but Kixx held firm with his grip.

"Where you going ugly, I thought we were gonna rumble!" he said mockingly.0

"Shut up you little welp!" Growling in frustration, the large orc twisted around to the side of Kixx and jabbed at him with a large dagger he pulled from his side, but as quickly as he countered, Kixx effortlessly swayed away with the water current, taking the spiked flail with him and letting the orc fall in the water. Standing on the water again, he swung the flail in the air again, creating a water pillar at the shallow of the water, launching the commander back on the shore.

Battered and bruised, the enraged orc looked over at the three cowering soldiers, "Well don't just stand there you idiots, get him!"

The three looked at each other and then back to him. "Well what do you expect us to do, doggypaddle our way out there and fight him?" said Luycr

"Hey, I think this belongs to you!" said Kixx from the middle of the lake again, turning everyone's attention to him. He then began his signature attack again, but this time a large water funnel formed around the spinning experiment, and out of the whirlpool the flail whizzed towards the forest.

In haste, the commander ducked, barely dodging the bone shattering ball as it turned a tree trunk to splinters. Taking a moment to take in the damage to the tree, he quickly turned back to the forest.

"Fall back men, retreat!"

"You don't havta tell us twice!" said Rlayr; the three wasting no time in retreating to the safety of the trees.

After the orcs disappeared, Kixx spun into shore, and began to beat his arms over his chest.

"Ha, next time you'll know not to mess with the champ!" he said proudly. He then stopped and pulled out his dagger and stared thoughtfully. "Though admittedly, I was almost a goner that time. This thing sure picked a fine time to work."

"It was waiting for your humility."

"Wha!" yelped Kixx, almost dropping his dagger. He looked over his shoulder to see the translucent Keren floating behind him.

"Argh, you! Can't you not sneak up on anyone…wait, why are you here!"

"I was watching your rousing battle Sir Aqua." said Keren in earnest.

"What, how long were you here?"

"Ever since you arrived in this forest."

"And you decided not to help!"

"This was your battle to win, not only with your adversary, but with yourself. Before the dagger could bestow its power onto you, you had to acknowledge your mortality and swallow your pride to request help."

"Oh…" commented Kixx, looking at the dagger again in astonishment.

Keren chuckled and ushered Kixx back to the woods. "It has been quite the journey for you Aqua, let us return home."

* * *

Standing over a large, slightly droopy flower, Richter held to cups of water and began pouring them on the plant. It began to perk up slightly, but retained its droopy state.

Grumbling to himself, Richter folded his arms and stared at the plant. He then bent down to examine the soil around the plant, which was quickly soaking up the small amount of water.

"Where's a watering pail when you need it?"

And as if on cue, a gentle shower of water rained onto the plant. Looking up he noticed a purple, four armed experiment wearing dark blue cloth pants with a blue and black sash belt, crossing belts with a circular amulet in the middle with the water symbol on it, and black bracers on each arm. He held up a hand and a water ball floating in thin air was trickling slowly on to the now perked up plant.

"Will a rain shower do?" asked Kixx.

Richter stood back up and patted Kixx on the back with a smile as they watched the flower rejuvenate from the water.

* * *

Can anyone guess the insperation for the three stupid orcs? I'll give you a hint: unscramble their seperate names. I'm not sure how well the comedic style transfered to writing, but I hope it's enough that people will get it (hell I just hope everyone knows who they are! they should, right?) Anyways, I'm three chapters away from fully revamping the original story,(you wouldn't think it was that hard, I know I didn't, but jokes on me...)so I'm gonna try and get those done as quickly as possible so I can get something new in. Brave Kid (one of the original writers of the first JW fic) and I came up with some good ideas that I want to put in (good thing I wrote them down). Of course I can't dedicate as much time as I did when I was in highschool, especially since I'm still perfecting my art style (I'm improving but still not compfortable about having it publicly viewed yet), but its gonna happen, so stay tuned!


	8. A Serious Case of Hiccups?

Happy Holidays everybody! Yeah I know it's a shame that it took this long to get this chapter in, especially when I had alot of it done before it got late like this, but what can I say, things happen. Like for an instance, I'm finally graduating community college in December, so that's been taking up a lot of time (mainly trying to improve my GPA and conquer the scourge known as math...). This is good but this doesn't mean I'm done, I still haven't learned everything I needed for my field so I need to get into an art college so I'm currently searching for scholarship money. Ah anyways I'm still here, and so is this chapter, enjoy!

**The Jagin Warriors**

**Ch. 7: A Serious Case of…Hiccups!?**

Deep within the inner most center of the mountains, through the arching spider webs of tunnels and caves, were few have ever entered, lay the hallowed sanctum of Tetera. Through its countless millennia that it laid dormant, it stood the test of time and trial of ruin as many a savage beast and unseen calamity have left much of the Jagin home in disrepair. And now these weary walls have come to another trial, one that may be its harrowing one to date…

"CLEANING DAY!" shouted Angel with full force of her strong vocal cords, making her voice bounce from the walls and reverberate through the tough stone to unfathomable reaches of the mountain.

"Ok busi-bu, I think everyone back in Hawaii heard you!" yelled Stitch as he held his long ears in agony of the shout out.

"Oops heh, sorry." said Angel cutely, then they both went down separate tunnels to begin working.

A few days have passed since the Jagin of Water acquired his power, and with able bodies ready and enhanced, they began the restoration of their new home away from home. Tetera was abuzz with activity from simple tasks; Stitch, inhaling sharply and blowing fire over the jagged and jutting rocks of rooms and tunnels eliminating imperfections, to Richter moving any overgrown vines and moss, and Angel lighting different rocks, setting the dark areas aglow, to more complex works, such as Reuben reforming eroded and weathered carvings, restoring their artistry and Kixx re-flowing the running and pooled water, creating crystal clear ponds and waterfalls flowing from canals around different rooms.

And with great effort from Reuben to form a large rock on the large ceiling in the atrium like room, and Stitch storing a great heat in his blue cheeks as spewing it forth, melting and polishing the rock to a great crystal, and finally a vibrant bark emanating from Silver Fang and infusing a glow within the crystal, they illuminated and refurbished most of the chambers, but not all was done.

Looking around at their hard work, Angel stood with an uneasy nagging that shown clearly through her face. "Hey, where's Sparky?" she asked, looking towards Stitch and Richter for the answer.

"Um…maybe he's making sandwiches with Ruben or with Richter in his forest…" he said thoughtfully.

"…or maybe slacking off somewhere, and I think I might know where…" continued Kixx as he walked off.

* * *

In his usual lowered tone, Kixx grumbled to himself what he'd do to the electrical experiment as he trekked across the charred ground and avoided the continuous lightning strikes until he came across Thunder Paw snoozing under a charred, leafless tree and a yellow mass of fur on the ground. Kixx snorted as he looked at the experiment's still form.

"Just as I thought, get up ya bum, we've got work to do." said Kixx as he nudged Sparky head with his foot, gaining a low groan from the latter.

"uuuggghhh…can't…I'm sick *cough cough*…uugghh." responded Sparky, holding his stomach.

Looking down at the pathetic sight, Kixx scoffed again and nudged Sparky with his foot. "Yea, and I'm the walking noodle, now stop faking and get up, there's still a lot to clean up." He said, trying to control his temper.

This only amounted to an embellished groan from the small experiment.

Kixx tried again, nudging him in the side again, "C'mon already, you gotta pitch in too."

This once again, only produced a pathetic groan from the experiment. Finally fed up, Kixx roughly kicked Sparky in the sides, gaining a louder, more pained groan from Sparky as he rolled on the ground, then walked off. Once he was out of sight, Sparky jumped to his feet and rubbed his side where he was kicked, then blew a raspberry in the direction of his cousin.

"Cleaning sounds like Boresville, I think I'll have a little more fun here." He said as held out his hand. With a large crack, lightning landed in the palm of his hand and formed a ball of electric plasma. He wound up and threw it into the distance. He then turned around and formed a bat of electricity and swatted at the plasma ball, sending it back around for him to jump up and catch it. He repeated this cycle for a few seconds before abruptly stopping.

"Ugh, now I'm bored of this. Maybe there's something interesting going on outside, it's been a while since any of us has been out exploring. Bet I could find something new!" he said enthusiastically. He threw the ball behind him and zipped out through the portal to the main area; as the ball of plasma fell, Thunder Paw woke up to see it falling, jumped for it and caught it in his mouth, swallowing it and landing back down and fell asleep again.

* * *

As dusk descended onto the ruined wetland town, groups of orcs gathered the lifeless bodies of what was left of the inhabitants and piled them next to a large fire. This small troop laughed heartedly through animalistic growls as they reminisced on the previous slaughter and tonight's meal, thinking what luck they had to veer off from the rest of their invasion battalion to pillage this small settlement. Above, streaking through the sky towards the billowing smoke of the fire below, a lightning bolt flew vertically to the tower of smoke and stopped in midair.

Looking down with a grin, Sparky rubbed his hands together and giggled with delight at his discovery. "Finally, some action; ready or not, here I come!"

And without hesitation he bolted to the ground, straight for the bonfire. In a flash of light and explosion of smoke and ash, the impact extinguished most of the fire and expelled the rest around the group. As the dust cleared, the armored clad experiment leaped out of the smolder and ready to fight the stunned soldiers. In the flurry of chaotic battle, deep in the marsh and between the moss-covered trees, large orange eyes watched.

The fray of attacking orcs was reduced to a lone soldier standing before the small warrior of lightning; before any move could be made, Sparky swung his naginata, sending a stream of electricity into his foe, dropping him to his knees, then fully to the ground. With an elated giggle, the lightning jagin recalled his armor and admired his handiwork.

o

"Now that was fun! I knew I'd find someone to have a good time with here; mama always said I had a magnetic personality." he said, laughing at his own bad joke.

After a few chuckles he suddenly stopped, noticing extra giggling mixed in with his own laughter.

"Eh, I know it was an awesome joke and all, but who was that laughing just now?" he said as he looked around. As he turned around, a small creature silently sat behind him, watching with big orange eyes. On first inspection of the creature, one could say its head made ninety percent of its body; its head was disproportionate to its dark, freckled body that bordered on looking malnourished and adorned with a thick mane of light tan fur that wrapped its head to its neck, this being the only hair on its body, and a brown loincloth around its waist. Its face, framed by the thick fur, consisted of mainly small features; small nose, O-shaped mouth, and ears nearly engulfed by the mane, the only exception was its large, luminescent eyes.

For what felt like hours, the experiment and creature stared silently at each other, studying each other and waiting to see who would make the first move.

"…eh hello there…little guy. Um…I hope this wasn't your village, if it was I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner, but it should be safe now…" said Sparky, clearly bothered by the unnerving gaze of the animal. Without so much as a sound, the creature continued to stare, tilting it's head in a quizzical manner, only serving to make the experiment more uncomfortable.

Visibly disturbed by the little visitor, Sparky begins to back away slowly, his eyes trained to the creature.

"Well this has been a blast and all, but I should probably go. A hero's work is never done y'know?...alright then…gotta bolt." he said.

As he turned around to leave, his gaze was met with the large eyes of the creature. Jumping back startled, Sparky whipped his head around his shoulder to find empty space, previously occupied by the small animal. Turning back to the eyes of the creature, an impish smile crept onto its face as it raised its three fingered hand, waved it around while muttering in a chattering like language, and thrust it forward with a final shout of its chatter.

The quick motion of the creature startled the electric experiment into falling backwards, shrieking in terror. Cackling wildly, the creature bound off and disappeared into thin air before Sparky's eyes.

"_What the heck was that!?"_ exclaimed Sparky in turian, visibly freaked out by the encounter. While still in a panic, he failed to notice something coming up behind him.

"Um sir, are you alright? Was that what you were talking to what I thought you were talking to?"

Rolling away from the other visitor, he screams loudly for three seconds, followed by short silence and finally a hiccup. And without warning a lightning bolt hit the guy along with his cart, charring both instantly.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that! Guess I don't know my own strength…"said Sparky, looking at his hands unsure of what just happened. He got up to his feet and started towards the black charred person in front of him, who quickly jumped back, landing in his own cart.

"You stay away from me! Y-you've been cursed! Stay back!" he said in a frightened tone.

"Huh, what-"

And before Sparky could continue his sentence, he hiccuped again, and suddenly a sinkhole quickly engulfed the charred merchant and cart whole.

Shocked by what he witnessed, he flew off, back to the portal, screaming along the way.

* * *

"'Kay everybody, lunch will be served in fifteen minutes." said Reuben while the experiments entered the primitive "kitchen".

"Geez, how long does it take to make a few sandwiches? You've been in here for nearly a half hour." said Kixx.

"Hey! You can't rush perfection when it comes to sandwiches. This isn't Quiznos!" exclaimed Reuben, continuing to make the sandwiches in a huff.

Before the irate kickboxing experiment could raise his fist, he was distracted by a faint noise. Eventually everyone took notice of the noise, searching around the room for the source. Soon the noise grew louder until its loud, terrified source flew in and dashed around in a panic.

Still in a state of panic and shock, Sparky bound around the room, screaming loudly and without end, forcing everyone to hold their ears. Finally fed up, Stitch jumped up and latched onto the panicked lightning bolt, though was taken around the room for a ride until crashing down in a sack of grains. Disoriented, the two experiments got up and staggered about, mumbling and tongues hanging from their mouths.

Finally, they came too and all eyes fell on Sparky. "Sparky, what happened!? Why were you screaming?" asked Stitch.

"Something's wrong with me!" shouted Sparky, hastily and still panicked.

"You're still going on with that? This joke is starting to get old" said Kixx accusingly.

"What? No, for real this time, something happened to me out in this village! I ran into this little thing and it did something and now something's wrong with me!"

"Wait, back up. When did you leave? Why were you out there alone for that matter?" asked Richter.

"Nevermind that! I'm trying to tell you when I hiccup, bad things happen!"

"You seem fine to me. Besides, you haven't hiccuped once since you've been here." said Angel.

And as if on cue, a hiccuped rolled out of Sparky's mouth, echoing through the room. Feeling the sudden urge to look up, Kixx looked to a shelf just above him to see a couple of knives suddenly fall off of the ledge. Yelping with fright he dives out of the way to let the large blades hit the floor with a clang.

"See! See what I mean!?" exclaimed Sparky, pointing to the near-disaster.

"That was coincidence…" said Angel, folding her arms to her chest defiantly.

Getting up off the floor Kixx grabbed Reuben by the collar of his tunic. "What the heck were knives doing on the top self!?"

"I only put them there for a second after I cut the bread and stuff, my bad!" he said defensively.

Completely taken back by the answer, Kixx only let him down and cradled his temple with his fingers, nursing his migraine. Reuben then slowly backed away to the sandwiches he was preparing.

"Okay so it happened once and something happened, so what?" said Stitch.

And again on the same cue, Sparky hiccuped again, the sound reverberating off the walls.

For what seemed like forever, the experiments looked around the room and waited in silence, and then looked back to their cousin.

"See? Nothing." said Angel confidently.

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Startled by the sudden outcry, they all turn to the origin of the scream.

"Reuben! Are you okay!?" exclaimed Stitch.

"Guys….this….this is horrible…WHY, WHY OH WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?" shouted Reuben, with his back turned to the group, his fist throttling the air.

"What, what is it, what happened!?" exclaimed Richter, shock and worry coming through his voice.

"It's gone, all gone, it's an omen of all omens! shouted Reuben as he sunk to his knees.

"What is, tell us what happened!" said Kixx, tense with worry in his voice.

"The coldcuts…they have…SPOOOIIILLLED!" cries Reuben as he turns around on his knees, cradling a large sub sandwich, more discolored looking than its already peculiar color and an added rotten odor and sobbing uncontrollably.

The group fell over from the tension, and Richter had to quickly restrain the fuming water jagin.

From nothing, the ethereal Keren arrived into the kitchen. "What is troubling you young jagins?"

Like a child with a scrapped knee crying to their parent, Sparky ran up to spirit in dismay.

"Keren! I've been cursed! This creepy little thing waved its hand in my face and now bad things happen when I hiccup!"

"A 'creepy thing' you say? Mmnn…" commented Keren, trailing off into thought.

"Aw man, what am I gonna do, what am I gon- *hic*"

Another hiccup sneaked its self out and the jagins braced themselves. They heard a rumble and looked up. A series of cracks formed on the ceiling and collapsed into large rocks above Angel's head. In a blur of blue fur, Stitch rushed in and moved her out of the way; the rocks landing an inch from Stitch's position. Flinching from the near miss, Stitch turned Sparky in anger.

"Hey! You almost squashed Angel you walking disaster!"

The room went silent as Stitch held his bushi-bu behind him; his teeth showing and a glare on his face.

Sparky hesitantly looked around the room, other stares meeting his gaze. He stammered, trying futilely to bring words to his mouth.

"I….uh…but….sorry…" he finally said, his ears drooping behind his head.

Before anymore could be said, he flew back out of the portal.

As he stared at the direction of his fleeing cousin, his glare was broken by a sharp blow to the side of his head. Turning, he meets the disapproving gaze of his bushi-bu.

"Stitch, why'd you do that!?"

"What? He almost killed you!" he said in his defense, pointing to the fallen debris.

"You know that it wasn't his fault, he said something happened to him!" she said as she inched closer to his face, making him recoil back in fright. "Now hurry and catch him and apologize!" she finished, pointing to the door.

Ears drooped, he looked around his fuming girlfriend to his cousins, who nonchalantly looked around the room to avoid his pleading gaze for help. Submitting, he dropped his head and mumbled "…Okay."

"Heh, well we see who wears the pants in this relationship." whispered Reuben, nudging a smirking Kixx while Richter imitates a whip.

Turning her burning gaze to them, they resumed their nonchalant observation of the room, with the weight of Angel's gaze on them.

Returning from his mental journey, Keren speaks up. "I do believe I know what is afflicting our Thunder Jagin. He must have crossed paths with an imp, mountain imp most likely. Imps though rarely encountered face to face live everywhere and take great delight in causing mischief and misfortune to unsuspecting individuals. Though they only seek amusement, their jesting can become deadly. I know of a spell to negate the curse placed on Jagin Tonitrum, but we must have him here to perform it."

Nodding, Stitch begins to leave, but is stopped by Angel.

"Wait, I'm coming with you, I think it'll help if I talk to him too," Stitch smiled and lifted his ears. "-and you'll probably make it worse on your own…" she continued.

Dropping his ears again, he gave her a deadpan stare. "Thanks bushi-bu…" he said plainly. The two then left for the gate.

* * *

Within a dense, colorful jungle, at what seemed to be the heart of the land stood proudly a mountain; its peak reaching for the clouds and its shadow blanketing the land below. Atop his jagged perch sat the lonely thunder jagin, his head buried in his arms as he sulked at the rim of the mountain.

He sat motionless as he gazed down at the jungle below, his silence only interrupted by a single hiccup and a raincloud appearing solely above him and pouring rain.

Sighing, Sparky sat in the rain, thinking back to simpler times on his island home, when his thoughts were interrupted by familiar voices.

"Sparky!"

"Sparky! Down here!"

Looking down he saw his cousins climbing up to him and for almost a second he perked up, but returned to his sulking attitude. Stitch and Angel finally managed to make it up the mountain; breathless and tired from the trek through the jungle.

"Why…why didn't we just teleport here?" asked Stitch in a ragged breath.

"Can't teleport…were I haven't seen before…" replied Angel through labored pants.

Straightening themselves up, they confronted their forlorn cousin.

"Sparky, please come back to the hideout, I'm sorry for what I did." said Stitch.

Sparky looked up to him from his seat on the ground. "But you were right, I am a walking disaster. Next time someone might really get hurt or worse." said Sparky.

"But we know it's not your fault. We believe you about the curse, and Keren can help get rid of it. Please Sparky, come back with us." said Angel pleadingly.

Stitch walked up to her and put his arm around her. "Yeah, you're still part of our ohana, we can't just leave you here cousin!" he said enthusiastically and flashing his trademark grin.

Beginning to perk up, Sparky shooed away the raincloud, got to his feet and smiled. "Ok, let's go." And began to walk across the mountain.

About halfway across the flat surface, Sparky remarked, "Uh, why are we walking across? Why didn't we just go down the mountain from that side?"

"Why don't we just teleport back? We know the way!" exclaimed Stitch. Angel just looked at the two then rolled her eyes. "Let's just get back to Keren…"

"Yeah, I wanna get rid of this curse ASAP, so far I've been hiccup free and I wanna keep it that way!" exclaimed Sparky. And as if to mock him, he lets out an echoing hiccup that travels down the mountain.

For only a few seconds, silence engulfed the mountain, and then a low rumble was heard followed by a massive quake.

Looking around at first, Angel and Stitch looked at Sparky accusingly. He looked apologetically back with a nervous chuckle. "Heh…jinxed it…"

Suddenly, sharp cracking could be heard below them, they looked down to their feet to see fissures forming below them, and heated air beginning to rise from the cracks. The three experiments looked to each other nervously. "I think we should really go, I get the feeling this isn't just a mountain." said Angel.

As she reached for her cousins to teleport, the ground began to give way and she fell through.

"BUSHI BU!" shouted Stitch, shocked to see his loved one fall into the mountain. Then the rest of the top began to crumble and the other two joined in her decent. Crashing repeatedly against the narrow walls, the three experiments finally landed on separate jutting rocks within. As the large rocks of the top began to fall, and hit the bottom below, the bottom began to crack as well, smoke began to quickly bellow from the cracks and finally it gave way to the glowing magma that raged beneath.

Pulling himself up from the ash covered perch he looked around for his cousins, spying Sparky starting to get up from the fall on his left, and Angel's unconscious body on a lower platform.

Distraught, Stitch looks down to see his mate unconscious, not so much as stirring from the oncoming heat from the melted earth rising below.

Acting fast, he leaps down to her rock by jutting rock, his fur rising and flaring out from the heat of the rapidly rising magma below. Finally reaching his bushi-bu he extends his extra arms and grabs her, then begins to climb. At first he begins to quickly ascend the chasm, but not too far up the wall the pieces of wall that the blue experiment was gripping gave way and he scrambled to find new footing as he fell a few feet back down.

Angel began to stir after the short fall, awakening to the sight of glowing hot magma rising; the intense heat rushing to her face as she began to scream at the approaching danger.

"Don't worry bushi-bu, I got you!" said Stitch reassuringly.

"That's not what I'm worrying about!" shouted Angel in terror.

From above, a glow ignites and shoots down to the two dangling experiments. "Stitch, Angel hold on I'm coming!"

Looking up, Stitch sees Sparky streak down towards them.

"Sparky! Hurry and get us out of here, this volcano is gonna blow!"

"I can only carry one of you at a time," said Sparky

With an anxious gaze, Stitch grabs her hand and hurls her to the hovering experiment's grasp.

"Get her out of here, I'll climb out myself."

With a nod, Sparky began to rise up at a labored pace; Angel watched her love shrink into the distance as she was hoisted up to the top of the raging mountain.

Knowing his bushi-bu is safe, he begins to climb, only to stop suddenly, looking around the cavern in confusion.

"Huh? Who said that?...go where?" said Stitch, ears perked up towards the lava below.

"...you sure?...fine, but only if it'll help my cousins!" he said, and with slight hesitation, he leaped from the perch shouting 'COWABUNGA!'"

* * *

Hovering out of the smoking mouth of the volcano, Angel and Sparky land on the rim and look down for their blue cousin.

"Bushi-bu!" shouted Angel into the cavern, her echo the only reply.

"C'mon Angel, we have to get clear of the top, its gonna blow any second!" exclaimed Sparky.

"Not without Stitch!" she said, close to tears.

And with an ominous growl, the mountain shook, and the air began to heat up.

Anxious and desperate, Sparky used his second set of arms to heave Angel on his back and started down the volcano.

"NOOOO, BUSHI-BUUUU!" screamed Angel, reaching towards the peak for her mate.

And in a miraculous, final release of energy, a surge of fire blew the rest of the top off of the volcano, and from the flames a large bird, with sharp beak and talons that give it a predator's visage, fiery red feathers across its large body, and a golden crown of plumage atop its head befitting a king of raptor birds burst from the flames and down towards the two frightened experiments, talons open.

"Oh blitznak we are so dead!" exclaimed Sparky, looking at the massive bird descend to them.

In a futile effort, the two experiments braced for an unavoidable attack. The giant fire-bird grabbed them and took off into the sky as the volcano let loose one last rumble before letting its lava flow freely. The two experiments huddled, cringing frightfully until they heard a comforting, familiar voice.

"Hey guys, you ok?"

Confused, they look up to see the welcoming, toothy grin of their cousin.

"Stitch!" said Angel and Sparky happily.

"Come up guys, the view is amazing!" said Stitch.

Not wasting any time, they climbed to the back of the bird to their cousin. Immediately, they hugged him, and while Sparky broke off, Angel tightened her grip.

"_Don't ever do that again! I thought I lost you!"_ said Angel almost in tears; forgetting herself in a flood of emotion, she reverted to speaking in Turian. Stitch smiled and placed a kiss on Angel's lips in reassurance. "Don't worry bushi-bu, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." With a small smile, she finally let go and began to relax as they soared over the now lava filled, burning landscape below.

"So...gonna introduce us to your new friend we're riding?" asked Sparky, interrupting the serene moment.

"Oh right! This is Solar Wing, my new elemental partner." said Stitch, patting the head of the large bird he currently sat upon.

"_As it were, consider yourselves highly fortunate to be saved by the King of the Suns. With you at my side Jagin of Fire, the world shall once again see the magnificence of our might!"_

Irritated, Stitch punched his seat, making the bird wobble a bit in air.

"At your side!? The hell is that supposed to mean!? Your **MY** partner!"

"_I have been doing this for eons! My knowledge is more than you can comprehend! I am that what royalty worships!"_

"Blah blah blah, try saying that with three of my fist shoved up your feathered patooki!"

As the two new partners argued, the other two passengers sat back and watched the spectacle.

"A couple of hot heads aren't they? There' perfect for each other." said Sparky.

"A match made in heaven." remarked Angel with a chuckle.

"I think you mean the other place, its hotter." quipped Sparky, with a laugh.

* * *

The phoenix and its three passengers continued to fly over the lush jungle back to their sanctum. Once there Keren began to work on the still ailing experiment, with a series of hand gestures and mumbling incantations and a final hand thrust at Sparky concluded the debacle. Everyone then sat in silence, staring at the yellow experiment for a reaction. And out of the blue a hiccup emerged from the lightning jagin's throat, prompting all of the experiments to duck and cover behind various objects and each other.

After ten seconds of agonizing silence, Richter looked around the room and smiled. "Its okay everyone, I think he's cured."

"What do you mean cured!? I still have *hic* the hiccups!" shouted Sparky in dismay.

"Yeah, but nothing broke, fell, melted or exploded, so you're cured." said Kixx with a grin.

Now ignoring the anguished lightning experiment and the four armed experiment laughing at his plight, the group turned back to the large phoenix.

"Solar Wing, it is good that you have returned." said Keren.

"_I am pleased to have returned 'O wise one, now that I am reunited with the Jagin of Fire, my power will be at its fullest yet again so I may lead our forces once more." _said Solar Wing.

Leaning towards Silver Fang, Thunder Paw mumbled in a low growl.

"_A m__illennia of slumber has clearly done nothing to improve his arrogance..." _he said, gaining a chuckle from Silver Fang.

"This is great indeed" said Keren. "Slowly we are becoming more capable of facing the plight that tarnishes this world."

* * *

Don't really have much to say down here this time, just thank you for your patience with me everyone (I'm aware waiting for me to do something is frustrating, I remind myself of that plenty of times...along with my mom...) and thank you for reading. And of course keep your eyes out for the next chapter!


End file.
